


Game Of Thrones - O Retorno Do Dragão

by Dre84



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Queen Daenerys
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dre84/pseuds/Dre84
Summary: Haverá um dia depois de um longo verão, quando a estrela sangrar e o sopro frio da escuridão cair sobre o mundo. Nessa hora, o guerreiro irá tirar do fogo uma espada em chamas. E essa espada será a A Luminífera, a espada vermelha dos heróis, e quem a empunhar será Azor Ahai, e a escuridão fugirá diante dele"E quando um herói se torna um vilão, Daenerys nunca foi a verdadeira vilã, provavelmente ela era a única chance de salvação da humanidade agora, tudo havia sido um plano, Bran, corvo, rei da noite, eles eram um só agora, Jon finalmente entendeu, eles haviam sido apenas peças de um jogo muito mais perigoso que os jogos dos tronos, ela estava viva, era única coisa que ele conseguia pensar, e agora ele tinha uma viagem á fazer, Jon pensou na ironia nisso, depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele estava pegando um barco, em uma missão para convencer Daenerys Targaryen salvar a humanidade uma última vez.Pós - 8 temporada.Trailer - https://youtu.be/5sggwAn_1nwTrailer oficial - https://youtu.be/9E91yolfBCc





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Uma tentativa de consertar o fim desastroso da série.... espero que vcs gostem...  
> Alguém interessado em traduzir para inglês? Ficaria muito feliz..

Haverá um dia depois de um longo verão, quando a estrela sangrar e o sopro frio da escuridão cair sobre o mundo. Nessa hora, o guerreiro irá tirar do fogo uma espada em chamas. E essa espada será a Luminífera, a espada vermelha dos heróis, e quem a empunhar será Azor Ahai, e a escuridão fugirá diante dele" E quando um herói se torna um vilão, Daenerys nunca foi a verdadeira vilã, provavelmente ela era a única chance de salvação da humanidade agora, tudo havia sido um plano, Bran, corvo, rei da noite, eles eram um só agora, Jon finalmente entendeu, eles haviam sido apenas peças de um jogo muito mais perigoso que os jogos dos tronos, ela estava viva, era única coisa que ele conseguia pensar, e agora ele tinha uma viagem á fazer, Jon pensou na ironia nisso, depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele estava pegando um barco, em uma missão para convencer Daenerys Targaryen salvar a humanidade uma última vez.

Lendas nunca morrem quando o mundo chama por você.

A verdadeira canção de gelo é fogo finalmente foi tocada.

Uma cidade perdida

Um homem quebrado

Uma princesa prometida

Um rei tirano

Um ladrão

Uma guerra que vai mudar tudo, o mundo nunca será o mesmo.


	2. Capítulo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém com tempo e interesse para traduzir a fic para inglês?  
> vou me esforçar bastante para fazer dessa história mais got possível para cada um de vcs...   
> Divulguem a fic para os amigos.   
> Esse capítulo é mais introdutório espero que gostem nos vemos lá embaixo..

_Zyhys oñoso jehikagon Aeksiot epi, se gis hen syndrorro jemagon._

_Zyhys perzys stepagon Aeksio Oño jorepi, se morghultas lys qelitsos sikagon._

_Hen syndrorro, oños. Hen ñuqir, perzys. Hen morghot, glaeson_

Daenerys abriu os olhos, ela estava em uma sala escura e gelada, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Tudo estava muito confuso, ela se lembra de Jon, eles estavam juntos na sala do trono, eles se beijaram. Você sempre será minha rainha. A voz dele ecoou na sua mente, então ele a traiu, ele a matou. Lágrimas frias começaram a descer pelo seu rosto, uma dor insuportável rasgando seu peito, o homem que ela confiou, o homem que ela amava, o homem para quem ela tinha dado tudo a traiu, Daenerys perdeu o ar, não, não podia ser real.

— Ele foi apenas uma peça do jogo deles, assim como você. – Uma voz soou no mesmo instante, labaredas de fogo adentraram a sala iluminando, Daenerys abriu os olhos e olhou para a figura a sua frente, o homem estava coberto por um manto vermelho, o capuz que ele usava a impedia de ver seu rosto. 

— Quem é você? – Ela perguntou com a voz trêmula.

— Eu sou aquele que mantém a chama do mundo viva, eu sou aquele que fez com que Rhaella Targaryen conseguisse dar à luz a uma criança viva depois de anos de tentativas falhas, eu sou aquele que enviou Melisandre para lutar ao lado de vocês durante a longa noite, aquela que trouxe Jon Snow de volta ao mundo dos vivos, o mesmo que farei com você em breve criança. – Daenerys se encolheu de dor ao ouvir aquele nome, o nome dele, ela encara a sombra em sua frente, Daenerys nunca acreditou em Deuses, mas ela sabe, ela sente em sua alma gélida que este ser em sua frente é o senhor da luz.

— Sei que você tem algumas perguntas, mas não temos muito tempo. 

— Você é a chave contra a escuridão que agora cobre o mundo, você é a única que podia derrotá-lo, por isso ele fez com que ele te matasse. – Ele diz e Daenerys fica confusa com o que ele estava falando, quem fez Jon matá-la? Tyrion?

— Tyrion não é o verdadeiro inimigo. – Ele diz e ela o olha chocada, ele podia ler sua mente?

— Sim, aqui eu posso, escute com atenção Daenerys. Vocês não venceram o Rei da Noite, uma parte dele estava escondida no Corvo de três olhos, desde o dia em que ele o tocou, foi o que ele sempre quis, um hospedeiro perfeito, o corvo é muito poderoso, ele foi criado pelos deuses antigos para vigiarem os humanos e interferirem de acordo com suas vontades. Quando eu os derrotei, mantive o corvo isolado do mundo, seus poderes enfraquecidos, mas agora ele é algo mais poderoso, o rei da noite e Bran Stark são um só, seu objetivo sempre foi dominar o mundo e todas as criaturas que nele habitam, ele não precisa mais dominar os mortos, agora ele pode fazer algo muito maior, ele pode controlar os vivos a sua vontade, ele deseja ser um Deus.

— Você não é uma mulher comum, nunca foi, você é a escolhida, ele sabia disso, ele tentou entrar na sua cabeça desde o começo, no entanto ele falhou, você era forte demais, então ele te quebrou, fez com que perdesse tudo aquilo que era mais importante,  só então entrou em sua mente e fez você matar todas as aquelas pessoas inocentes.

— Eu salvei aquelas pessoas, Cersei era uma tirana, ela iria destrui-los, eu tive que fazer aquilo para salva-los. – Daenerys praticamente grita, então ele balança a cabeça.

— Não criança, isso foi o que ele fez você pensar, a cidade estava rendida, ele confundiu a sua mente. — Ele explica e a platinada balança a cabeça em negação, não foi isso que aconteceu, a cidade não se rendeu, os sinos tocaram, esse era o sinal que Cersei iria atacar a cidade. 

— Sei que não acredita, mas olhe nas chamas e saberá a verdade. – Daenerys olhou e viu todo horror que ela causou, a cidade estava rendida, o que ela tinha feito? Aquelas pobres crianças mortas, as pessoas tentando desesperadamente fugir enquanto ela queimava tudo, um grunhido de dor quebra em seu peito, ela só se deu conta de toda destruição agora. A jovem fecha os olhos com força tentando escapar de toda dor que aquelas imagens lhe causaram, não foi você, foi ele, você nunca machucaria aquelas pessoas, ela repete constantemente essa frase em sua cabeça, buscando alívio para dor que rasga seu peito, então uma ideia invade sua mente, eles a enganaram dessa forma, o mesmo poderia ter acontecido com Jon.

— Jon, ele também entrou na cabeça dele não foi? – Sua voz soa esperançosa, talvez ele não a tenha a traído afinal.

— Não desse jeito criança, Bran não entrou na sua mente, mas Tyrion  plantou dúvidas nele, disse que você era perigosa, que a família dele nunca estaria em segurança enquanto você vivesse. – O homem explica e a amargura enche seu coração, Jon os escolheu, ele não lhe deu nenhuma chance, não tentou ouvi-la ou salva-la, ele apenas desistiu, em seu coração ela sabe o que ela teria feito se ele estivesse em seu lugar, e por isso dói tanto, ela o amou mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, porém Jon Snow não pode fazer o mesmo por ela e a única coisa que ela sente agora é dor e raiva.

— Nosso tempo acabou, você deve retornar agora pois é a única com poder de vencer a escuridão, a cidade perdida é onde você vai acordar, confie neles, treine, aprenda tudo o que eles te ensinaram, e na hora certa você estará pronta para cumprir o seu destino. – Ele diz se aproximando, mas Daenerys está cansada de lutar, está cansada de se importar com o mundo e as pessoas ele, tudo que ela sente é dor, ela não tem motivos para viver, ela perdeu tudo.

— E se eu não quiser cumprir o meu destino? E se eu quiser ficar aqui? – Ela responde com palavras amargas, como o sentimento em seu coração. 

— Na hora a escolha será sua, porém existe um outro motivo para você lutar, a criança que cresce em seu ventre. – Ele diz a fazendo dar um passo para trás em choque.

— Eu não posso ter filhos. – Ela diz.

— Você sabe que eu não minto, você ignorou os sintomas, sentiu medo, um medo tão profundo que preferiu fingir que nada disso era possível. – Ele diz, Daenerys sabe que é verdade o que ele diz, mas ainda assim se recusa a acreditar.

— A maldição. – É tudo que ela sussurra. 

— Você e Jon Snow não são pessoas comuns, uma maldição de uma velha bruxa nunca poderia ser maior do que o poder no sangue de vocês. — Ele diz, Daenerys leva as mãos a barriga, tudo que ela sempre quis, mais que o trono, mais que qualquer coisa, finalmente ela pode ter, ela não perdeu tudo afinal, de repente suas lágrimas se transformam em alegria, tudo o que ela deseja agora é viver por ela e por essa criança, seu filho.

— Nosso tempo acabou, boa sorte princesa em sua nova jornada, não se esqueça, o fogo sempre foi sua maior arma. – Ele diz se aproximando, ela sente seus dedos quentes contra sua testa.

— Espere, eu vou me lembrar disso? – Ela pergunta com medo, Jon sempre disse que havia visto apenas escuridão do outro lado, então talvez ele tenha apenas esquecido, ela pensa temerosa. 

— Não se preocupe, você vai lembrar, adeus filha da tormenta. — Ele diz e Daenerys apaga novamente. Ela sente como se tivesse caindo, então ela abre os olhos assustada, ela está nua embaixo do cobertor que cobre o seu corpo, ela senta segurando o lençol com força, ela está em uma cabana, então ela vê o homem na frente. Ele é jovem como ela, olhos verdes, rosto quadrado, branco, cabelos castanhos. – Daenerys se encolhe pronta pra lutar, proteger a criança em seu ventre. 

— Você está segura agora, meu nome é Lucius. — Ele diz hesitante, mantendo certa distância como se tivesse com medo de que ela saísse correndo dali, Daenerys o encara, depois do aconteceu ela não deveria confiar em ninguém, porém algo naqueles olhos verdes que a olhavam quase suplicantes, por algum motivo que ela não entende, lhe passam confiança.

— Onde eu estou? – Ela pergunta olhando ao redor.

— Você está no que restou de Valíria, bem vinda de volta Daenerys, nós chamamos esse lugar de Solar.

Além da muralha.

—  _Jon por favor, por favor não me mate, porque você fez isso, eu confiei em você, eu te salvei, eu te amava, porque você me abandonou?_ – Ela pergunta enquanto ele segura o corpo dela contra seus braços, ele chora arrependido, ele grita por ajuda, alguém tem que salva-la, então ela começa a cuspir sangue, muito sangue, machando suas mãos, caindo pelo chão.

— Eu nunca vou te perdoar Jon Snow, nunca. – Ela diz antes de finalmente sucumbir. – A dor no seu peito é esmagadora, ele abraça o corpo sem vida com força.

— O que foi que eu fiz? – Ele diz, então finalmente desperta.

Jon ofega dentro de sua barraca improvisada, ele passa as mãos no rosto molhado por lágrimas, ele reprime a vontade de gritar, outro pesadelo, fazem meses, porém a dor nunca diminui muito pelo contrário só parece aumentar, cada dia que passa ele sente em seus ossos que fez a escolha errada, ele deveria ter fugido com ela, Tyrion encheu sua mente, ele não estava pensando direito, ele só queria voltar naquela noite, a noite em que Varys morreu, na noite em que ela perguntou se era apenas uma rainha pra ele. Ela tinha perdido tudo, ela estava sozinha, ele deveria ter cuidado dela, mas ele não pode, não sua mente ainda estava presa em conflitos internos sobre seu parentesco, então ele afastou, e a dor foi demais pra ela, então ele a traiu outra vez. Ele se culpa, ele pensa em tudo que ele poderia ter feito pra evitar chegar ao ponto que cada um deles chegou, ele nunca deveria ter contado a ninguém sobre suas origens, ele sabe esse foi o primeiro erro, no fim Daenerys estava certa sobre Sansa, ela fez exatamente o que ela disse que faria, Jon se questiona se a traição de Sansa foi o primeiro passo para que tudo começasse a ruir, criando um ciclo de traições sem fim,  talvez se Sam e Bran nunca tivessem contado sobre sua origem, tudo teria sido mais fácil, ele empurra seus pensamentos para longe, pensar nisso não mudaria nada, nada a traria de volta. Jon teme o ressentimento que começa a crescer em seu peito, sempre que pensa em tudo o que Daenerys fez por aquele povo, seu povo, no final o que eles lhe deram em troca? Nada, tudo que ela conheceu foi traição, até em seu último momento de vida, pensar nisso o quebra, tudo que ele deseja é gritar de dor.

     Tudo que seu coração deseja era vê-la mais uma vez com vida, voltar às noites naquele barco, pelos deuses, foi a época mais feliz da vida dele, ele nunca pode dizer isso a ela, sua rainha, seu amor, sua casa. Jon desejou a morte desde o momento em que aquele punhal tocou a carne da mulher que ele amava, ele sabe que poderia acabar com isso, com a dor, no entanto ele sabe que não merece, viver sem ela seria seu maior castigo, Jon se sente morto por dentro, ele sabe que merece os pesadelos repletos de acusações que nunca chegaram a acontecer, ela morreu antes disso, ele merece os sonhos daquilo que poderia ter sido, um futuro feliz, uma casa com porta vermelha, um garotinho de cabelos platinados iguais os da mãe, um sonho impossível, ela se foi e nunca mais iria voltar, todos seguiram em frente, ele não, ele nunca iria.  _Um Targaryen sozinho no mundo é uma coisa terrível_. Ele finalmente entende o peso dessas palavras. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roendo as unhas aqui para saber opinião de vocês, o próximo capítulo vai ser maior, teremos um pouco dos outros personagens como Bran por exemplo, Alguém quer tentar adivinhar de quem Lucius é filho? É de alguém que conhecemos bem hehe é isso até o próximo.


	3. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se tudo der certo atualização da fic vai ser todo domingo a noite rsrs como eram os EPS da série.  
> Detalhe os acontecimentos em Solar, Porto Real, Além da muralha não estão ocorrendo de forma simultânea ainda a partir dos próximos capítulos esses detalhes serão ajustados é isso bom capítulo tá enorme

 

**_A minha consciência tem milhares de vozes, / E cada voz traz-me milhares de histórias, / E de cada história sou o vilão condenado. - William_ ** **_Shakespeare_ **

Bravos pouco antes da grande guerra

_Melisandre sorri observando o jovem de cabelos castanhos distribuir moedas de ouro para algumas crianças, ele finalmente a vê, sua expressão fecha imediatamente como em todas as vezes em que eles se encontram. Ele se despede das crianças e caminha em sua direção._

_\- Vejo que continua o mesmo filho. – A sacerdotisa vermelha diz, ele revira os olhos, odiando o fato dela sempre agir naturalmente ao se redor como se eles tivessem algum tipo de intimidade._

_\- Você não tem o direito de me chamar assim, já conversamos sobre isso. – Ele acusa enquanto encara a mulher._

_\- Eu já disse que não importa o que eu fiz, fui eu quem trouxe você a vida, mas eu não vim aqui para discutirmos de novo, muitas coisas importantes estão prestes a acontecer, minha jornada nesse mundo está perto do fim, mas a sua está apenas começando. Você conhece o seu destino e sua morte, do mesmo jeito que eu conheço a minha, está na hora de você retornar a Solar. – Ela afirma enquanto dá um passo a frente para encarar seu filho mais de perto, ela sabe que é a última vez que eles iriam se ver, portanto olha tentando decorar os traços em seu rosto jovem, é a memória daquele rosto que ela deseja ver quando finalmente partir desse mundo, Lucius dá um passo para trás, quebrando o contato visual, não se sentindo nada confortável com a forma que a mulher a sua frente o está olhando nesse momento._

_\- Eu ainda tenho assuntos inacabados por aqui, além do mais não há pressa, ela está do outro lado do mar agora. – Diz enquanto observa algumas pessoas que estão passando por ali._

_\- Ela não permanecerá lá por muito tempo, e quando ela atravessar o mar mais uma vez, você deve estar lá para ela, é o seu destino, é a vontade do senhor da luz. – Ela sussurra enquanto cobre o rosto novamente com o capuz vermelho._

 

Solar

Haviam se passado quase sete meses após sua ressurreição, demorou um tempo para que a platinada pudesse finalmente compreender como tudo havia acontecido, Lucius ou L apelido pelo qual ele gostava de ser chamado, contou a ela que seu dragão trouxe seu corpo sem vida para essa cidade perdida, muitos seguidores do senhor da luz viviam aqui, uma terra fértil ao leste das ruínas da antiga Valíria, escondida por rochosas montanhas. Kinvara, a sacerdotisa vermelha que havia a ajudo em Meereen estava aqui a sua espera, ela afirmou que o senhor da luz havia prenunciado sua chegada, todas as sacerdotisas se reuniram em um ritual para tentar trazer a rainha dos dragões de volta a vida, essa permaneceu morta por três dias,  L confessou que eles já estavam perdendo a esperança. 

Todos nessa pequena cidade acreditavam que Daenerys era o príncipe prometido  Azor Ahai, embora a platinada se lembrasse perfeitamente da conversa que tinha tido com o senhor da luz, está ainda estava evitando pensar sobre as implicações daquilo que lhe foi revelado, depois de tudo que aconteceu tudo que Daenerys menos desejava era ser vista como um herói, como alguém a ser seguido, tudo que ela queria era criar sua criança em paz, seu filho crescia todos os dias em seu ventre, no entanto ela sabia que enquanto todos naquela cidade acreditassem que ela era a princesa prometida, ela e seu filho estariam seguros, a verdade é que não havia outro lugar que ela pudesse ir, pelo que haviam lhe contado o corvo de três olhos era um ser muito poderoso agora, as sacerdotisas vermelhas viram nas chamas que ele era o novo rei de Westeros, se ele suspeitasse que ela estava viva, seu filho estaria em perigo, Kinvara garantiu que ele não podia encontrar essa cidade pois essa terra estava sobre a proteção do senhor da luz, seu ódio pelo corvo era maior que sua raiva por Jon, ele havia feito ela perder tudo, seu dragão, Missandei, ele havia escravizado sua mente, o desejo era voar até Porto Real e queima-lo, no entanto ela sabia que não poderia fazer isso.

Drogon sempre a visitava, embora ele adorasse voar pelas terras de Valíria ele sempre retornava para sua mãe, as pessoas aqui não olhavam a fera vermelha com medo e sim com admiração, ele era o último dragão vivo no mundo, como sua mãe, Daenerys temeu que Bran pudesse fazer algo, ela sabia que ele podia entrar nas mentes de alguns animas, porém as sacerdotisas lhe tranquilizaram, um dragão não é um escravo. Elas lhe disseram que dragões nasceram dos poderes do senhor da luz, igualmente a outros animais, sobre estes o corvo não tem nenhum poder.

 Kinvara a informou que Jon estava além da muralha agora, no verdadeiro Norte, na maioria das vezes a mulher evitava pensar em seu ex amante, embora a ferida em seu peito estivesse finalmente se curando, a platinada duvidava que a dor que ela sentia em se coração um dia fosse embora, Daenerys Targaryen conheceu muitas traições, mas nenhuma doeu tanto quanto a traição do homem que ela amava.

As lembranças de momentos que os dois compartilharam costumavam encher seu coração de alegria, agora só lhe trás dor e decepção, Daenerys nunca tinha sentindo sentimento tão profundo antes, então as vezes ela se pergunta se Jon Snow tivesse se sentindo da mesma forma, as coisas teriam sido diferentes, pensar nisso lhe trás lagrimas nos olhos, então ela afasta o pensamento, se eu olhar para trás, estou perdida, ela repete a frase algumas vezes em sua mente, então sorri sentindo a criança em seu ventre chutar, levando suas mãos na barriga ela acaricia o lugar onde seu filho mexeu.

\- Você é tudo o que eu tenho agora, tudo que importa. – Ela sussurra e a criança chuta mais uma vez em resposta. 

\- Assim você fere meus sentimentos Storm, depois de tudo que vivemos nos últimos meses eu não sou importante para a senhora. – L brinca a chamando pelo apelido bobo pelo qual ele lhe insiste em chamar enquanto adentra o quarto que as parteiras arrumaram pra ela, carregando uma bolsa com roupas para ela e o bebe, essa cidade perdida tinha um costume estranho, quando as mulheres estavam perto de ganhar seus filhos eram enviadas para seu local, segundo eles isso poderia evitar complicações no parto já que as parteiras acompanhariam de perto todo o processo, apesar do estranho procedimento, Daenerys admite que isso a ajudou que ela ficasse mais tranquila, a verdade é que ela está com muito medo de não conseguir. 

-  Você sabe que sim, no entanto eu não gosto de falar muito sobre isso tenho medo que seu peito exploda com tanto ego. – Ela brinca e ele puxa uma de suas roupas da bolsa e joga em seu rosto fazendo com que ela ria. 

Daenerys sente muita gratidão pelo homem a sua frente, ele havia compartilhado sua casa com ela, compartilhou com ela sua história. A vida do garoto não havia sido fácil, abandonado pela mãe que ela descobriu depois ser Melisandre de Ashai, fato que deixou Daenerys bastante surpresa, ele cresceu nas ruas de Braavos, foi lá onde ele aprendeu a arte do roubo, ele era muito bom nisso, quase tão bom quanto era no arco e flecha, ainda menino ele e Lys a garota que vivia com ele, foram capturados por mestres escravistas, L lhe contou que apesar da escravidão ser proibida em Braavos, isso não os impedia de capturar aquelas pessoas que não fariam falta a ninguém, afinal quem procuraria um menino uma menina de rua?. L ainda carregava nas costas algumas marcas desse período, mas Daenerys sabia que a maior marca ele carregava em seu coração, em uma noite chuvosa, L flagrou o seu mestre tocando em Lys de forma inapropriada, ela era apenas uma garotinha não havia nem sangrado ainda, então L o atacou, os homens do mestre logo chegaram e ele foi castigado, o mestre também jurou que o venderia para o pior dono de escravos que ele encontrasse. Quando L se recuperou ele sabia que ele Lys não poderiam permanecer ali, então ele elaborou um plano de fuga.

 Porém Lys não conseguiu chegar no horário combinado, ele a procurou, mas não havia sinal dela em lugar nenhum, L sabia que seria vendido então ele não teve escolha, talvez a chance de fugir não viesse tão cedo novamente, então ele teve que partir, ele deixou um bilhete no quarto de Lys  com uma promessa ele voltaria para liberta-la, quando ele voltou anos depois ele a observou na sacada da casa, ela tinha ficado linda, porém seus olhos carregavam uma intensa tristeza, ele tentou falar com ela, mas o seu antigo mestre havia dobrado a segurança ao redor de seus muros, ele poderia entrar, no entanto não tinha certeza se Lys conseguiria sair, então ele mudou o plano, roubou dinheiro, ele deixou bem claro para a platinada que nunca roubou daqueles que precisavam, apenas daqueles que tinham demais, segundo ele não era roubo, ele estava apenas equilibrando a balança da igualdade, e arrumou um homem para tentar compra-la, então Lys seria finalmente livre, infelizmente o homem voltou sozinho, ele contou a L que a garota tinha cometido suicídio, pelo que ele disse o mestre não só usava as garotas para o próprio prazer como deixava seus homens fazerem o mesmo, algumas até antes de sangrarem, L confessou que sentiu vontade de vomitar ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

\- Use o dinheiro e liberte uma das garotas, de preferência uma das mais novas, era isso que Lys iria querer. – L disse ao homem em meio a sua dor, a assim o homem fez, antes de partir lhe entregou a ele uma corrente de prata com uma pequena flecha desenhada no centro, anos trás L havia roubado aquela corrente para a garota, que entregou para uma amiga antes de morrer; - ela tinha certeza que você voltaria pra ela, o homem sussurrou antes de partir. Depois disso L começou a ajudar alguns escravos a escaparem, ele diz que toda vez que liberta um homem, uma mulher ou uma criança, é o rosto de Lys que ele enxerga neles. 

Ele também diz a Daenerys que depois que os boatos que a rainha dos dragões conheceu a morte atravessarem o mar estreito, algumas cidades que ela libertou, voltaram a praticar a escravidão, isso a entristeceu profundamente, ela tinha falhado com aquelas pessoas, seus filhos. L prometeu a ela que tudo ficaria bem, que um dia ela poderia voltar a ajudar aquelas pessoas, ao seu lado eles poderiam libertar muitos de suas correntes. 

Daenerys se sentia bem ao lado de L,  ela não sabia explica, mas ela sentia como se o conhecesse a uma vida já, também se sentia bem em Solar, se sentia acolhida, todos a olhavam com admiração, isso a assustava as vezes, porém ela estava começando a aceitar o carinho daquelas pessoas, afinal não foi isso que ela procurou desesperadamente em Westeros?.

 Daenerys também havia ficado impressionada com a cidade, um pequeno paraíso escondido, o nome solar foi dado devido a cor do solo ser parecida com a cor do sol que cobria o céu,  apesar do forte Sol a cidade era bastante ventilada, haviam pequenas cachoeiras, que garantiam o abastecimento de água, a cidade era vigiada constantemente, eles preferiam que sua existência permanecesse escondida do mundo, a localização que eles se encontravam lhes dava acesso a parte principal do que sobrou de Valíria, ou seja, onde haviam tesouros e segredos perdidos, alguns deles costumavam se arriscar em expedições, encontravam ouro, joias, isso todo ajudava no sustento da cidade, mas haviam segredos, livros, objetos mágicos, essa era a verdadeira razão de manter tudo escondido, embora eles tivessem seguros em Solar, apenas os mais treinados se arriscavam em Valíria, a terra tinham grandes períodos instáveis, algumas partes nunca haviam sido exploradas, L a levou perto um dia para que ela conhecesse.

 Daenerys havia se emocionado em estar ali, ela podia sentir o sangue queimando em suas veias quando pisou naquela terra, apesar de Valiria ter começado com pequenos mestiços filhos de grandes casas, o sangue puro Valeriano havia se perdido, ela era a última de uma linhagem pura, Kinvara lhe disse que por isso a chama viva do mundo queimava em seu coração, ela não sabia o que as palavras enigmáticas significavam, mas a platinada sabia que simbolizava algo grande. 

 O sistema em que as pessoas vivam ali também chamou atenção, não haviam reis ou senhores, mestres, a cidade era administrada por um conselho de oito pessoas, eleitos diretamente pelo povo por voto, qualquer pessoa poderia se candidatar quando uma vaga surgia, havia claro o grande conselheiro cujo o maior poder estava centralizado em suas mãos, bem com as maiores responsabilidades, no entanto a maioria das decisões eram tomadas em conjunto, depois de eleito o conselheiro só poderia deixar o cargo em caso de doença, morte, crime, ou falta de responsabilidade com o cargo, ou seja se seus serviços não fossem satisfatórios ao povo, para se candidatar a conselheiro chefe você teria que já fazer parte do pequeno conselho, afinal era um cargo muito importante, era necessário uma experiência, atualmente a conselheira chefe era uma mulher, Ella uma senhora que a lembrava bastante de Olenna Tyrell, a platinada gostava dela e o sentimento parecia ser recíproco. 

Seu neto era um bom homem também, todos da cidade o admiravam, ele era o responsável por treinar o pequeno exército de solar, Henry era um homem alto, loiro de olhos claros, roubava suspiros das jovens pela cidade, e provavelmente substituiria a avó quando o momento chegasse.

\- Eu trouxe os contos de Dunk e Egg para sua mãe ler para você. –  O Jovem diz sentando ao lado da platinada tirando um livro velho da bolsa, ele toca levemente seu estômago, e o bebê responde com um leve chute.

\- Obrigada. – Ela diz sorrindo agradecida pelo gesto doce, pegando o livro da mão do homem a sua frente, nos meses em que seguiram após sua ressurreição,  conforme sua barriga foi crescendo, o bebê nela passou a mexer por horas a noite impedindo seu sono, L e Dany descobriram que aquele livro era a única coisa capaz de fazer com que ele pegasse no sono dentro de sua barriga, Daenerys  já sabia grande parte da historia decorada, mas seu coração se aqueceu com o cuidado com que homem a tratava, Lucius não a tratava com o príncipe prometido, como a rainha dos dragões, ele a tratava de forma simples e natural ela amava isso. 

\- Daenerys sem querer ser indelicado, afinal você já foi uma rainha e tudo mais, porém parece que você mijou na cama e isso é bem nojento. – L disse se levantado fazendo cara de nojo, Daenerys ofegou sentindo uma dor atravessando. 

\- Isso não é xixi, chegou a hora do bebe nascer. – Ela disse sentindo o pânico tomar conta de seu coração, ela não suportaria perder outro filho, e se ela morresse como sua mãe, pelos deuses ela não queria deixa-lo. 

\- Eu vou chamar as parteiras elas saberão o que fazer. – L disse nervosamente, a platinada não tinha ideia de como ela era importante para ele, como aquele homem faria de tudo para que ela e seu filho ficassem em segurança, quando Kinvara e as outras sacerdotisas deixaram seu corpo sem vida aos seus cuidados, ele lembra do vazio que sentiu em seu peito, ele não tinha contado a Daenerys, mas ele a conhecia muito tempo antes dela sonhar com a sua existência, ele costumava sonhar com ela, a rainha dos dragões, quebradora de correntes, antes dela L não acreditava em amores a primeira vista ou coisas do tipo, ele havia se apaixonado por ela em seus sonhos, isso parecia loucura, e a cada história sobre ela que ele escutou nessa terra só tinha piorado a situação.

Quando ela voltou à vida o vazio se foi, ele deveria se afastar dela, as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis se ele fizesse isso, no entanto ela era uma pessoa quebrada quando voltou, mesmo que ela tenha melhorado, ele ainda pode ver a tempestade se formando em seus olhos, às vezes. Ela se abriu com ele, contou sua história, suas dores, então ele simplesmente não podia sair, quem ele estava enganando, ele não queria, ele sabia que ela estava se apegando a ele também, E embora a platinada negasse ele sabia que ela ainda amava Jon Snow, o homem que a matou, o pai do filho dela, mas a dor da traição era maior que esse amor agora, L sabe que deveria se afastar, essa mulher já conheceu tantas dores, ela não precisa de mais, porém ele sabe que não vai conseguir, Daenerys era sua perdição, a força que o puxava para ela era maior que qualquer boa intenção que ele tivesse, ele iria ficar, eles precisam um do outro no momento, ele cuidaria dela, a protegeria, no entanto não importa o quanto ele deseje, ele jura que nunca vai atravessar os limites, ele aprendeu cedo que algumas coisas na vida não são para ser. 

L volta para o quarto com cinco mulheres, elas trazem água, lençóis limpos, então uma pede para que ele saia, elas prometem que vão cuidar de Daenerys e do bebê, quando ele se prepara para sair à voz angustiada da mulher na cama o para.

\- Fica comigo, por favor, eu estou com medo L, muito medo. – Ela pede entre pequenos ruídos de dor. -  O pedido é suficiente para ele correr para o seu lado na cama agarrando a sua mão.

\- Eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem, você vai conseguir eu prometo. – Ele diz enquanto as outras mulheres começam a trabalhar. 

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Ela pergunta buscando algum tipo de consolo naqueles olhos verdes. 

\- Porque você é Daenerys Targaryen, sangue da antiga Valíria, até os deuses se curvam a você. 

 

Porto Real meses pós partida do Jon

Tyrion sorri olhando da janela a reconstrução da cidade, nos últimos meses eles tem trabalhado para restaurar toda destruição que a rainha dragão deixou para trás, apesar de suas limitações Bran tem se mostrado um bom rei, preocupado com o povo, apesar de estar preso em uma cadeira de rodas, seu desejo de acompanhar seu povo de perto é maior, sempre pedindo aos soldados que o transportem para conferir de perto o trabalho, eles tem contando com o auxílio dos outros reinos, um imposto que Bran sugeriu para reconstrução, embora independente, o Norte também colaborava, era um acordo entre os irmãos Starks, Tyrion admitia que o preço era um pouco salgado, no entanto era necessário.

\- Sua graça deseja vê-lo, lhe aguarda na sala do conselho – Sor Davos diz tirando o anão de seus pensamentos. 

\- Obrigado, irei a seu encontro. – Tyrion diz se despendido do homem velho.

Bran estava sentado em sua cadeira de rodas em seu lugar a mesa, cercado pela sua guarda real, Tyrion não contaria a ninguém, mas o olhar enigmático do rei às vezes causava calafrios nele, um sentimento bobo, talvez devido sua experiência com os últimos reis que ele serviu. 

\- Me informaram que sua graça gostaria de falar comigo. – Tyrion afirma e Bran concorda com a cabeça fazendo gesto para que ele se sente, o anão puxa uma cadeira que lhe permite se sentar de forma que lhe fique de frente ao rei. 

\- Sim, eu tive uma ideia e gostaria da sua opinião. – Bran explica e o Anão assente o esperando continuar. 

\- Não podemos permitir que o que aconteceu aqui se repita, meu povo tem medo Tyrion, medo é um sentimento muito ruim, mesmo sabendo que a rainha dragão está morta eles temem um novo ataque, o dragão está por ai e por algum motivo que eu não entendo o porquê, não consigo encontra-lo. – Bran explica parecendo frustrado.

\- Nós já começamos a tentar replicar os escorpiões, logo poderemos construí-los e colocar uma dúzia em cada portão dessa cidade, isso vai fazer o nosso povo mais confiante talvez. – O anão sugere e Bran pensa um pouco antes de falar. 

\- Isso seria útil, mas não é isso que eles temem, eles também temem invasores estrangeiros, que alguém do outro lado do mar, se levante contra nós novamente, nossos exércitos tem ótimos guerreiros, no entanto não me parecem suficiente para garantir a segurança do reino, Sor Bron descobriu que uma parte pequena da companhia dourada não atravessou o mar estreito, depois das baixas em Porto Real eles se juntaram com os segundos filhos, com eles ao nosso lado tenho certeza que o povo se sentirá mais seguro, estamos com pouco dinheiro eu sei, mas tenho certeza que um homem inteligente como você será capaz de negociar mais alguns empréstimos com o banco de ferro, além dos mais ofereceremos a esses homens mais do que a sua irmã lhes deu, oferecemos terra, então eles serão um de nós. – Bran explica como se fosse algo simples e casual, embora Tyrion não tenha certeza que esse seja o momento certo para mais empréstimos, ele entende as preocupações do rei, toda noite Tyrion é capaz de ouvir rugidos de dragões em seus sonhos, estar sóbrio tem se tornado cada dia mais difícil.

\- Eu vou tentar o meu melhor sua graça. – Tyrion afirma e o rei lhe dá um pequeno sorriso. 

\- Não esqueça os elefantes. – Bran diz quando a mão do rei se preparava para sair, Tyrion olha chocado para o seu rei.

\- Não acredito que isso seja possível meu rei, minha irmã tentou trazê-los e não obteve sucesso. – Tyrion afirma engolindo o nó que se formou em sua garganta, falar de sua irmã sempre o faz lembrar de Jaime. 

\- Cersei cometeu o erro de querer transportar elefantes adultos, eu estou me referindo a pequenos filhotes de elefantes, quando eles cresceram e nossos exércitos foram legiões, ninguém será capaz de atravessar essas fortalezas novamente. – Bran disse e Tyrion assente. 

\- Vou fazer o meu melhor para realizar o seu desejo meu rei. – Tyrion diz, após deixar a sala do rei ele questiona, se dar tanto poder de fogo a um homem seria apropriado, afinal ele viu a destruição que muito poder poderia causar, então ele balança a cabeça, Bran não é um homem comum, ele não tem sede de poder ou ambições, tudo que ele quer fazer o seu povo seguro, Tyrion sabe que não havia nada a temer, os dias de reis tiranos haviam acabado.

 

Além da Muralha

\- Você não precisa viver isolado, nós do povo livre não vamos comer você, apesar desse seu rosto bonito que você tem pequeno corvo. – Tormund disse naquele dia quando Jon se juntou a ele para uma caçada. – Jon balançou a cabeça em negativa, ele não tinha nada contra essas pessoas, no entanto o nortenho preferia viver sozinho agora, sozinho com seus fantasmas. 

\- Eu sei que perder a rainha dragão foi um golpe duro para você pequeno corvo, ela era uma grande mulher, quer dizer, em tamanho ela era menor do que você, ela não era como a minha Brienne, mas ela era grande em várias outras coisas. Você lembra do dia que ela nos salvou, eu quase me caguei quando tive que subir naquele dragão. – Tormund lembra sorrindo com a lembrança, então o moreno para de repente e encara o ruivo como se esse o estivesse atingido com um punhal em seu peito, sim, ele se lembra como ele poderia esquecer, Daenerys havia vindo com seus três dragões salva-los, ela perdeu um filho naquele dia por isso, por causa dele, porque ele teve a ideia daquele plano idiota que no fim não havia resultado em absolutamente nada, Cersei Lannister os traiu, ele nunca tinha pensado sobre como Daenerys se sentiu sobre essa traição, ela sentiu como se o sacrifício do seu filho fosse em vão? Eles nunca deveriam ter confiado nos Lannisters.

\- Eu não deveria ter falado nela, você precisa seguir em frente pequeno corvo, quem sabe encontrar um novo corpo para te aquecer a noite, tem algumas garotas beijadas pelo fogo que eu posso te apresentar. – O selvagem sugere, só o pensamento de estar com outras mulheres depois do que aconteceu é o suficiente para Jon sentir como se um animal estivesse mordendo seu estômago, ele não faria isso com ela, mesmo que ele tenha abandonado a patrulha e consequentemente os seus votos, ele jamais tomaria outra mulher em seus braços.

 Só havia uma mulher no mundo que Jon Snow desejava ter ao seu lado,  essa mulher estava morta agora, quando Jon conheceu Ygritte, ele achou que aquilo era amor, Daenerys mostrou que ele não poderia estar mais errado, ele amou a ruiva sim, no entanto esse sentimento não representava um terço do sentimento que ele desenvolveu por sua rainha.

E mesmo assim você a matou. 

Uma voz disse em sua cabeça, não havia um dia em que ele não se culpava, um dia em que se questionasse esse fez a coisa certa. Nem Tyrion Lannister, o homem que o incentivou a cometer tal ato o soube responder, o homem que hoje era mão do rei, enquanto ele havia sido enviado para patrulha, a ironia nisso o fazia quase rir.

\- Eu não preciso de mulheres, eu preciso que você me deixe em paz, o Jon Snow que você conheceu morreu com ela em Porto Real, agora eu sou apenas a sombra de um fantasma, condenado a sofrer pelo resto dessa vida miserável me lembrando das escolhas que eu fiz. – Jon diz cheio de amargura, surpreendendo o ruivo, então puxa sua caça e segue pelas árvores sozinho, como todos os dias.

Mais tarde naquele noite Jon agarra o pequeno lençol vermelho, tudo que havia restado dela, então ele chora novamente, porque eu não foi capaz de fazer nada, Jon percebeu como ela se sentia sozinha no Norte, como depois da morte do Sor Jorah ela havia ficado abalada, não importava se eles tinham ganhado a grande guerra, não importava se ela tinha sido aquela a sacrificar tudo, seu povo permaneceu a olhando como uma estranha, como a filha do rei louco, Eles verão você pelo que você é, ele disse a ela uma vez, doce engano, Sansa nem se esforçou para aceita-la, Daenerys só conheceu ingratidão, foi por isso que ela se entregou a dor e a loucura? - Que seja pelo medo então. – Essas: palavras nunca abandonam sua mente, talvez ela estivesse cansada, ela deu tudo a eles e não recebeu nada em troca, Varys quase a matou, talvez Daenerys só estivesse cansada de lutar, todos achavam que ela era seu pai, então porque ser diferente? 

Todos os dias ele procura explicações para o massacre que houve em Porto Real, porque não importa o que ela fez, o sentimento de ter feito a escolha errada nunca o abandona, e quanto mais o moreno reflete sobre o que aconteceu, ele percebe que a morte daquelas pessoas, o sangue derramado em Porto Real, não foi consequência da atitude irracional de uma mulher ferida, e sim consequência de uma sequência de erros, traições. Sim, eles haviam empurrado Daenerys no caminho da perdição, seu maior arrependimento é não ter percebido isso antes de ser tarde demais, talvez ela só precisasse de um tempo, talvez se ele tivesse ficado ao seu lado, eles pudessem ter ido embora, vivido mil anos naquela cachoeira como ela sugeriu, apenas os dois juntos, com esse pensamento Jon se deixa levar pela imaginação e adormece, então ele sonha: 

_Jon abre os olhos, ele está em um corredor de pedras, então ele escuta uma mulher gritando, ele conhece essa voz, então ele corre, ele sabe que precisa encontrá-la._

_\- Dany. – Ele grita seu nome, mas ela não responde, Jon para há três portas na sua frente, ele abre a primeira na esperança de encontrá-la, então ele é atingindo por milhares de corvos, ele cai no chão, eles estão o atacando ferozmente, Jon pode sentir o sangue escorrendo por sua carne, ele não consegue se levantar, eles são muitos, então uma matilha de lobos selvagens surge, atacando os corvos Nymeria, a loba de Arya está entre eles._

_Os gritos de Daenerys estão mais altos agora, apesar de ferido ele se esforça para levantar, ele precisar chegar a ela, se arrastando pelas paredes ele se esforça para abrir a outra porta, o cheiro podre o faz querer vomitar, um cervo e um peixe e um lagarto, mortos no canto da sala, na boca deles há uma espuma verde, mas o que mais chama a sua atenção, é o corpo de um lobo no centro da sala, diferente dos outros animais esse tem um corte em sua garganta._

_\- O lobo solitário morre. – Uma voz sussurra. Então os gritos de Daenerys ressurgem mais altos agora, Jon deixa a sala com dificuldade, então ele abre a última porta, Daenerys está gritando, as mulheres ao seu redor dizem para ela continuar a empurrar, o coração de Jon acelera quando percebe o que está acontecendo, a visão da sala e das pessoas nela é nublada, porém a imagem de Daenerys é vivida, o cabelo da mulher é uma bagunça completa e o suor escorre pelo seu rosto,  meio a dor ela olha pra ele._

_– Jon você está mesmo aqui? – Ela pergunta, ele se arrasta para o lado dela._

_\- Onde mais eu poderia estar? – Ele responde e sua visão está cada vez mais turva, mas ele se sente tão bem, pela primeira vez em meses ele se sente vivo novamente, olhando em seus olhos cor do mar Jon se sente completo._

_\- Vamos lá Daenerys você está indo muito bem, eu preciso que você empurre agora com toda força. – Uma das mulheres pede, então Jon segura sua mão tentando apoia-la, sua mão está frebril, a platinada respira e empurra exatamente como a mulher pediu, então um choro rompe a sala, Jon sorri sentindo uma emoção encher seu peito._

_\- É um menino. – Uma voz diz._

_\- Nosso filho. – Daenerys sussurra antes de desmaiar. – Então Jon sente como se estivesse sendo puxado._

_Jon sente algo gelado tocando seu rosto, quando ele abre os olhos, se depara com Ghost lambendo seu rosto, ele afasta o lobo e senta frustrado, o vazio retornando ao seu coração._

_\- Foi apenas mais sonho garoto. – Ele diz enquanto acaricia o pescoço de seu companheiro, não havia bebê, Daenerys estava morta, não havia nada além de dor pra ele._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí o que acharam? Sim o L é filho da Melissandre, surpresos? Acho que sim hehehe é esse sonho do Jon? ...comentem o que acharam, se tiverem dúvidas podem perguntar também... se não for spoliers talvez eu responda rsrs dedos cruzados aqui esperando a opinião de vcs até o próximo bjs   
> Alguém com tempo é interessado para traduzir a fic para inglês?


	4. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém lendo?

 

****_Existe uma linha invisível que une aqueles destinados a se encontrar, não há coincidências na vida, tudo conspira, tudo passa._  
Num eterno ciclo, vamos ao abismo da tristeza ao ápice da felicidade.  
Perdemos o passado a cada segundo e construimos o futuro sem termos consciência disso.  
A distância é apenas um pretexto para que nosso reencontro seja mais aprazível - Victor Eduardo 

 

**SOLAR**

Daenerys sentia como se seu coração fosse explodir de felicidade ao olhar para o pequeno pacote enrolado em seus braços, seu lindo bebê. O parto não havia sido fácil, ela acabou tendo um pouco de febre durante o processo, causando algumas alucinações, porque ela poderia jurar ter visto Jon ao seu lado no exato momento em que seu filho veio ao mundo, momentos antes dela desmaiar. Isso a chateava, naquele momento durante a sua visão, ter ele ao seu lado foi reconfortante, sua mão na sua por um breve momento lhe enviou forças para empurrar uma última vez, ela estava com muito medo de não conseguir, tudo aquilo era como uma piada ruim, o homem que a matou foi o que ela viu num momento daquele? Ele é o pai do seu filho também, uma voz soa em sua cabeça, Daenerys balança a cabeça, isso não importa mais, o que importa é o garotinho em seus braços, a mulher então inclina a cabeça depositando um beijo doce sobre pequenos fios de cabelo platinado. 

Quando ela voltou a si após o desmaio e  não conseguiu ver o seu filho o pânico tomou seu coração, L a acalmou explicando que as parteiras estavam terminando de limpá-lo, ele também disse que seu menino era um garotinho saudável e que tinha bons pulmões devido o quão alto ele chorou quando nasceu, rapidamente elas o trouxeram vestido com uma das roupas que algumas costureiras de Solar haviam feito questão de à presentear, ele estava enrolado com um manto branco. Daenerys ficou sem fala derramando algumas lágrimas quando finalmente o pegou em seus braços pela primeira vez, aqui estava ela o embalando com todo cuidado depois de tê-lo alimentando pela primeira vez, ele ainda não tinha aberto os olhos, então ela não sabia com quem seus olhos pareciam, se era com os dela ou os de Jon, mas o nariz era igual ao dele, embora a boca sem dúvida fosse sua, então ele se remexeu em seu braços, abrindo os olhinhos olhando pra a mãe pela primeira vez, Daenerys prende a respiração por um segundo, os olhos de seu filho são lindos, então ela passa o polegar levemente em sua bochecha. 

\- Claro que você tinha que ter os olhos dele não é? – Ela pergunta ao bebê que se remexe mais um pouco antes de fechar os olhos novamente. Pela primeira vez em meses Daenerys não sente apenas raiva ou mágoa ao pensar em Jon Snow, ela não se importa que seu filho tenha seus olhos, não importa o quanto ela o odeie agora, ela sempre vai amar a pequena vida que eles criaram juntos.

\- Voltei, tive que arrumar algumas coisas em casa para quando você e esse rapazinho aí forem pra lá. – L disse entrando no quarto, Daenerys sorri assentindo, L não havia comentado nada sobre ela ter chamado o nome de Jon durante o parto, melhor assim, ela não queria falar sobre isso, foi tão real, no entanto o único homem ao seu lado havia sido seu novo amigo.

\- Eu nem sei como te agradecer por ter ficado ao meu lado. – Ela começou, mas o homem a interrompeu.

\- Nem eu sei, acredite, eu provavelmente estou traumatizado para o resto da minha vida agora, com certeza eu não pretendo ver outro parto nunca mais, você quase quebrou a minha mão. – Ele diz com ar brincalhão fazendo a platinada rir.

\- Não seja exagerado, não foi tão ruim assim, eu fiz todo trabalho, quando forem os seus, duvido que você consiga esperar lá fora enquanto a mãe faz todo trabalho. – Daenerys brinca e a expressão do homem fecha por alguns segundos, antes de voltar ao ar travesso novamente.

\- Eu não vou ter filhos Storm, eu sou um homem condenado, eu profetizei a minha própria morte lembra. – Diz com a expressão relaxada de volta a seu rosto, outro detalhe sobre Lucius desde que ele conheceu Daenerys. Ele havia lhe contado essa história sobre saber exatamente o dia em que ele vai morrer desde pequeno, o senhor da luz me mostrou, ele disse. No começo ela acreditou, para ser sincera ela até se sentiu mal por ele, no entanto, sempre que ela ou outra pessoa pergunta como ele vai morrer a resposta absurda é sempre diferente, então ela não tem certeza se essa é uma história verdadeira ou apenas uma de suas brincadeiras idiotas, a verdade é que seu coração prefere acreditar na segunda opção.

\- Claro, essa história de novo, as vezes acho que é só uma estratégia sua para fugir das moças apaixonadas que querem mais do que uma noite com você. – Daenerys provoca e ele dá os ombros.  

\- Verdade ou não, funciona. – Responde piscando os olhos, a mulher então balança a cabeça em negativa tentando esconder um sorriso, seu filho mexe os bracinhos abrindo os olhos enquanto suga os próprios lábios a fazendo sorrir, L se aproxima sentando ao seu lado na cama para ver o bebê mais de perto. 

\- Ele é lindo não é? – A platinada pergunta enquanto olha encantada para o filho. 

\- Acho que a minha opinião sobre a aparência de recém-nascidos não é algo que você vai querer ouvir agora. – Ele diz a ela antes de se inclinar e sussurrar para o bebê: - Não se preocupe, você vai ficar bonito com o tempo, todo mundo nasce meio esquisito mesmo. – Ele diz divertido e logo sente quando a platinada dá um tapa em seu braço esquerdo. 

\- Ele não é esquisito. – A mulher diz apertando olhos na direção do homem que sorri.

\- Eu não sou louco para discutir com uma mulher que acabou de ter um bebê, mas você já decidiu qual nome vai dar a ele? – Lucius perguntou encarando a platinada, a mulher respirou fundo olhando para o filho, alguns nomes rodaram a sua mente, talvez homenagear um velho amigo, porém, olhando para a criança em seus braços nenhum desses nomes lhe pareceu apropriado, a não ser um.

\- Duncan Jorah Targaryen. – Ela diz orgulhosa, a criança olha para ela mexendo os pequenos lábios formando quase um sorriso. 

\- Parece que ele gostou. – O homem comenta e Daenerys sorri, mas logo depois faz uma careta quando tenta se mexer, seu corpo ainda estava muito dolorido do parto.

\- Me dá ele aqui, vou olhá-lo um pouco enquanto você descansa. – Daenerys aceita a oferta, ela está realmente cansada, ela sabe que pode confiar em Lucius, então ela passa o bebê gentilmente para os braços do homem, que se levanta sentando na cadeira em frente à cama, quando fecha os olhos ela pode ouvir o homem falando com o seu filho.

-  Ei, eu sou o seu tio Lucius, quando você tiver um pouco maior eu vou te ensinar alguns truques, como conquistar as garotas, se bem que se você puxar a beleza da sua mãe elas simplesmente vão cair aos seus pés, mas não deixe que isso te torne arrogante, as mulheres gostam de um homem confiante, mas não demais, isso pode te deixar um pouco babaca. 

Daenerys sorri ouvindo suas palavras antes de finalmente se entregar ao cansaço e dormir. 

 

 

\- Ela finalmente teve o bebê, é um menino saudável, as parteiras disseram. – Kinvara avisa a Henry enquanto ele observa o exército treinar. 

\- Sim eu já fui informado, finalmente um motivo para comemorarmos. – Ele diz dando um pequeno sorriso para a mulher vermelha.

\- Daqui a algumas luas ela poderá iniciar finalmente seu treinamento, já esperamos demais, cada dia que se passa a escuridão cresce do outro lado do mar meu senhor. – Ela diz ao loiro, que assente. 

\- Não se preocupe, no momento certo ela iniciará o treinamento, eu mesmo cuidarei disso, mais por enquanto vamos dar a ela um pouco de paz, e deixa-la aproveitar o nascimento do filho antes de incomoda-la com novas preocupações, ela pode não ser uma mulher comum, porém agora ela é apenas uma mãe que acabou de dar a luz ao seu filho. – O jovem disse encarando a sacerdotisa. Henry deseja dar ao menos um pouco de paz a mulher que chegou morta em seu vilarejo, antes de joga-la de volta aos jogos sombrios que conduzem o mundo agora.

\- Como você deseja, meu senhor. Sabe, as chamas mostraram algo interessante em seu caminho. – A mulher diz sorrindo e o jovem a olha com curiosidade.

\- O que elas mostram? – Ele pergunta, o jovem nunca viu nada nas chamas, mas ele sempre acreditou que elas mostram a verdade, a presença da princesa prometida em sua cidade era prova vida disso. A mulher sorriu se afastando lhe dando as costas, mas antes de ir embora ela sussurrou.

\- Elas mostram ninguém. 

 

**Porto real**

 

\- Vossa Graça. – Sam cumprimenta o Rei ao entrar em seu quarto. 

\- Obrigado por vir Sam, eu tenho uma tarefa importante para você e os mestres da Cidadela. – O rei diz apontando uma cadeira para que o homem se sente a sua frente. 

\- O que você desejar sua graça. – Ele responde olhando para o Rei. O homem não vai dizer em voz alta, mas o olhar que o rei lhe dá causa um leve calafrio em seu corpo, ele tem a impressão que a sala está mais fria do que o normal para o clima de Porto Real. 

\- Eu preciso que vocês façam uma lista com todos os livros da cidadela, um pequeno resumo de seu conteúdo, acho que temos livros demais, livros com nada além de mentiras, então aqueles que se mostrarem inúteis serão destruídos. A verdade é que vocês não precisam desses livros, não quando tem aquele que conhece a verdadeira história do mundo. – Bran explica e Sam fica um pouco chocado, a ideia de destruir livros parece estranha pra ele, o homem se lembra que foi em anotações consideradas inúteis que ele achou a cura para Sor Jorah. 

\- Isso não seria um pouco radical Sua Graça? Acredito que em todo livro exista algo de útil, por menor que seja. – Sam argumenta e Bran o encara franzindo o cenho. 

\- Por anos a história foi escrita por homens Sam, homens mentirosos adulterando a história a sua própria versão, a revolução de Robert é um exemplo claro disso, eu não deixarei o meu povo continuar vivendo mentiras, então faça o que eu ordenei, não existem lugares para mentiras no mundo novo em que eu estou construindo. – Bran diz firme e Sam assente. Bran é o corvo de três olhos ele sabe de tudo, talvez ele esteja certo, na verdade quando ele pensa com calma a ideia lhe parece incrível, Bran poderia escrever a história como ela exatamente aconteceu, sem a necessidade de glorificar um lado ou denegrir outro com mentiras, criar contos inexistentes para enganar o povo.

\- Faremos isso Vossa Graça, deve levar um tempo, existem muitos livros na cidadela, posso fazer uma pergunta sobre qual história o senhor pretende começar a escrever? – O homem pergunta curioso.

\- A minha história, quer dizer, não a minha história exatamente, mas a história de como o corvo de três olhos foi criado por generosos Deuses que desejavam proteger o mundo da escuridão. – Ele responde e Sam olha para ele com curiosidade.

\- Parece uma grande história. – Ele afirma.

\- Ela é, a maior de todas. – O Jovem responde com um pequeno sorriso, ele sabe que tudo está se encaminhando como ele planejou e isso tudo é apenas o começo.

 

**Solar**  

 

Daenerys sorri terminando de arrumar suas coisas, alguns dias se passaram desde o nascimento de Duncan, seu filho estava cada dia mais forte para sua felicidade, as parteiras finalmente haviam liberado sua volta para casa de Lucius, fechando a bolsa ela sorriu para o bebê enrolado em uma manta vermelha deitado em cima da cama. 

\- Ei, nós vamos para casa do tio L hoje, aposto que você vai gostar de lá, tem um quarto que nós arrumamos especialmente para você, Henry construiu um berço incrível pra você, madeira nobre digna de um pequeno príncipe. – Ela diz o pegando nos braços deitando uma cabeça sobre o seu peito, posição essa que ela descobriu sempre o acalmar quando ele ficava um pouco agitado, Daenerys ama a sensação que ela sente em seu coração sempre que segura seu menininho nos braços, ela estava usando um vestido vermelho muito parecido com os modelos que ela costumava vestir em Meereen.

\- Então estão prontos? – Lucius pergunta entrando no quarto sem bater e Daenerys gira os olhos. 

\- Você deveria bater antes de entrar, eu poderia estar trocando de roupa. – Ela diz olhando para L que dá um sorriso travesso.

\- Não é como se eu já não tivesse visto o que tem aí embaixo né, embora você estivesse meio fria e com certeza não é a minha melhor experiência envolvendo uma mulher sem roupas.  – Ele brinca e Daenerys lhe dá um olhar de repreensão. 

\- Se depender de mim vai ser a única lembrança de mim sem roupa que você vai ter. – Ela responde e ele ri dando os ombros. 

\- Nunca diga dessa água não bebereis, porque vai que bebereis. – Lucius diz fazendo uma pose exagerada como se estivesse recitando um poema a fazendo gargalhar.

\- Só você pra falar esse tipo de coisa, porque você não vem aqui me ajudar com essas coisas pra gente poder ir. – Ela diz, já estava ansiosa para ir para casa, à noite Kinvara iria ajuda-la com Duncan, a sacerdotisa vermelha havia oferecido e Daenerys havia aceitado, cuidar de um recém-nascido não era fácil, na verdade havia se mostrado um desafio maior do que cuidar de três dragões pequenos.

Quando finalmente deixaram o local, Henry estava os esperando lá fora numa pequena carruagem, quando os viu desceu imediatamente, se aproximando dela e do bebê.

\- Como está o garotinho mais lindo de Solar? – Henry pergunta olhando para o neném em seus braços, Daenerys olha para Lucius ao seu lado lhe dando um olhar convencido, fazendo o moreno girar os olhos. 

\- Ele está bem, ansioso para ir pra casa e dormir no berço lindo que você fez pra ele. – Daenerys diz fazendo o loiro sorrir.

\- Acho que a única coisa pra qual ele se sente ansioso por enquanto é comer. – Lucius diz e Henry ri, seu amigo continua o mesmo.

\- Porque você sempre estraga os momentos? – Daenerys pergunta e ele dá os ombros.

\- É mais forte que eu. – Ele responde sorridente.

\- Ele sempre foi um idiota mesmo Daenerys, vamos eu ajudo você a entrar. – Henry diz enquanto abre a porta da carruagem para ela.

A viagem é curta, Daenerys está feliz que o balançar não incomodou o bebê que dorme relaxado nos braços da mãe, quando a carruagem para, ela já está se preparando para descer, mas é impedida pelo moreno, na verdade ela estava um pouco preocupada com ele, o moreno tinha passado a viagem calado e parecia um pouco ansioso.

\- Qual é o problema? – Ela pergunta, então ele respira fundo antes de falar. 

\- Preciso que você feche os olhos quando a gente descer e só olhe quando eu disser que pode, sem espiar, eu preparei uma coisa para você. - Ela sorri encantada com homem a sua frente, Daenerys sabe que por trás de toda essa pose de arrogante e engraçadinho, ele carrega um homem doce. 

\- Tudo bem. –  A platinada concorda e ele sorri.

\- Sem trapacear. – Ele diz enquanto a ajuda a descer, Henry se despede dos dois, Daenerys ri da situação engraçada uma vez que Lucius não permite que ela abra os olhos nem para agradecer a gentileza do homem que os trouxe, eles andam com cuidado, o moreno a guiando com cautela. 

\- Pode abrir. – Ele diz quando eles param na frente da casa, Daenerys abre os olhos e ela não pode acreditar no que ela está vendo na sua frente, seus olhos ficam marejados.

\- L... – Ela sussurra seu apelido enquanto encara a porta que antes era de cor marrom, agora está pintada de vermelho escarlate, quando Lucius contou sua história para ela, Daenerys havia contado da sua infância em Braavos e confessado que o único lugar onde ela havia se sentindo em casa era na casa da porta vermelha. Havia outro lugar, os braços de uma pessoa que também lhe causaram o mesmo sentimento, mas isso não era algo que ela gostava de lembrar, não mais. 

\- Eu queria que você e Duncan sentissem que essa casa também é de vocês, eu também plantei um limoeiro nos fundos, mas esse deve demorar a crescer. -  Ele diz parando a pequena lágrima que desce pelo seu rosto com o polegar. – Ela está sem palavras, aquela porta pintada de vermelho significava tantas coisas.

\- Obrigada, essa foi uma das coisas mais gentis que fizeram por mim, você é uma pessoa incrível. – Ela diz enquanto aperta o braço dele com a mão livre, sua vontade era de abraça-lo forte, mas ela não pôde devido a criança que ela segura em seu outro braço. 

\- Eu sei. – Ele brinca, o coração do homem está acelerado, ele ama a emoção que vê em seu rosto, por R´hllor ele pintaria todas as portas da casa de vermelho para ver essa emoção refletida no rosto dela novamente. 

\- Vem, vamos a nossa casa. – Ela diz com a voz coberta de emoção o puxando pra dentro. Nossa casa, ele ama como isso parece certo quando ela fala. 

 

**Baia dos Dragões nove luas pós o nascimento de Duncan**

Arya havia ficado um pouco frustrada, uma tempestade havia prejudicado sua viagem em direção a oeste, seu barco sofreu alguns danos e não poderia seguir viagem, por isso ela pegou um novo barco, uma nova direção. Quando Arya chegou nessa parte do continente de Essos se surpreendeu com as histórias sobre a Rainha Dragão, quebradora de correntes, Mhysa, era assim que muitos a chamavam nesse lado mar, talvez se a loucura não tivesse a alcançado ela poderia ter sido uma boa rainha e seu irmão não teria feito o que fez. 

Sempre que Arya pensa em Jon seu coração se entristece, no fim o irmão que ela mais amava foi o único a perder tudo, Sansa teve o que sempre quis, Bran agora era Rei, a garota não entendia direito como esse fato aconteceu, mas Jon, foi mandado de volta ao lugar onde seus homens o traíram e o mataram, mas isso não foi o pior, o pior foram seus olhos quando eles se despediram, apesar da boa aparência, de suas palavras para eles três, ela podia ver atrás da máscara, seu irmão era um homem quebrado, ela temia que ele nunca se recuperasse, a verdade é que parecia que uma parte dele morreu junto com a mulher que ele amava. A garota balança a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos enquanto bebe uma cerveja e observa os dois homens que ela seguiu nos últimos dias.

A garota tinha ouvido uma conversa interessante dos dois, sobre uma cidade secreta, isso despertou seu interesse, isso atiçou a sua curiosidade, os homens eram cautelosos, ela tinha que admitir, porém não espertos o suficiente para notar a garota em sua sombra, eles partiriam no dia seguinte e Arya mal poderia esperar. 

Eles tiveram uma pequena viagem de barco, Arya se escondeu na parte de trás perto de alguns mantimentos, ela olhou o barco, estudando o mapa ela percebeu a direção para onde eles estavam indo, uma pequena ilha a leste, próximos de outra ilha onde se encontravam o centro da cidade perdida de Valíria, a garota sentia que aquela história estava ficando cada vez mais interessante. 

Quando o barco parou ela agiu rapidamente, os dois homens nem viram quem os atacou, ela não os matou, apenas os deixou desacordados, pequenas montanhas surgiram em seu campo de visão, fosse o que fosse que estivesse ali estava do outro lado, assim ela seguiu, estudando cada rocha em procura de uma abertura, depois de algumas tentativas a garota começou a pensar que talvez não tivesse sido uma ideia tão boa ter desacordado aqueles dois, ela notou uma grande pedra, ela empurrou com cuidado o suficiente para uma pequena abertura, ela logo viu uma passagem e se encolheu,  passou nela e então caiu, do outro lado havia uma grande construção, uma pequena fortaleza de pedra protegendo o que quer que fosse que estivesse atrás daquelas paredes, em cima três arqueiros apontavam diretamente para ela, a garota se levantou e olhou para eles quase em desafio. 

A garota deu um passo à frente, enquanto os olhava os homens permaneceram em suas posições prontos para atirar, mas não o fizeram, ela tentou novamente, mais um passo e nada, de repente o grande portão negro se abriu e um homem alto, loiro de olhos claros saiu de lá acompanhado de alguns guardas.

\- Prendam ela. – Ele disse e logo a garota deu um pequeno sorriso sentindo que aquilo seria divertido, ela já estava sentindo saudades de uma boa luta, os guardas se aproximam, ela se posiciona puxando agulha, não demora muito para derrubar um, dois e três, os guardas se levantam com dificuldade, ela já está pronta para a próxima rodada.

\- Afastem-se, eu lido com ela. – O loiro diz e assim os seus homens o fazem. Arya pôde sentir a curiosidade brilhando naqueles olhos azuis, ela analisa o inimigo, ele não é um homem feio, ela pensa notando os braços fortes.

\- Espero que você lute melhor que eles. – Ela provoca, ele dá um sorriso de lado.

\- Pode apostar que sim, quando terminarmos você vai estar no chão. – Ele diz e ela dá um passo em sua direção.

\- Isso é o que vamos ver. – Ela disse. Quando suas espadas se encontram ela observa o material que ela é feita.

\- Aço Valeriano, nada mal. – Ela diz, eles logo separam a espada, ele é rápido isso ela tem que admitir, seu jeito de lutar lhe lembra um pouco de Lady Brienne.

Espada contra espada eles dançam juntos por mais alguns momentos, Arya gira e se abaixa sentindo o aço da espada dele tocar levemente suas vestes, ele ri convencido, um erro e ela o derruba, a espada dele vai junto, ela aponta agulha em sua garganta.

\- Parece que eu venci. – Ela diz 

\- Eu acho que não. – Ele responde olhando para algo atrás dela, tudo acontece muito rápido, Arya sente seu corpo sendo lançado pra longe muito rápido, é como se ela fosse atingida por um bloco de mármore, seu ombro foi como o inferno, então ela pode ouvir os rosnados, a garota abre os olhos e encara o tigre branco rosnando em cima dela, Arya está paralisada, a agulha longe demais, um passo em falso ela sabe que o animal rasgaria sua garganta em segundos.  

\- O que vocês estão fazendo parados aí, amarrem ela. – Ela escuta o loiro falar para os soldados, o tigre se afasta somente o suficiente para eles amarrarem fortemente suas mãos.

\- Junto Blue – O homem diz para o tigre, que na verdade Arya descobre ser uma tigresa pelo nome. Blue, ela imagina que o nome deve ser devido aos olhos azuis vibrantes do animal, ela observou em meio ao choque e uma pontinha de admiração o homem acariciando a fera como se fosse um gatinho, enquanto seus homens terminavam de amarrar seus pés. 

\- Como você se chama garota? - Henry pergunta encarando a mulher que invadiu solar, a técnica de luta dela era impecável, isso despertou sua curiosidade.

\- A garota não é ninguém. – Ela responde e ele ri. Mesmo amarrada, segurada por seus guardas, depois de ser atacada por Blue a postura dela permanece a mesma, isso só aumenta a curiosidade do rapaz.

\- Levem-na para dentro, vamos ver quanto tempo ela vai permanecer com essa postura. – Ele diz e eles atravessam os grandes portões. 

Arya observa a cidade, as construções, as árvores, parece uma cidade como muitas pelas quais ela já passou, a não ser que ninguém sabia da existência desse lugar, ela pensa, alguns moradores param o que estão fazendo para olhar para a invasora. Então mais alguns passos e a garota fica pálida com a mulher segurando um bebê que surge na sua frente, ela pisca não acreditando que a imagem à sua frente é real.

\- Você deveria estar morta. – Arya grita, a platinada também estava surpresa, mas logo se recupera do choque. 

\- Acredite, eu estive por um tempo, então como seu irmão e Beric, eu retornei. – Ela explica. Daenerys não entende o que a irmã de Jon está fazendo aqui, quando ela a viu amarrada com os guardas pensou que ela poderia ter sido enviada para ela, no entanto o choque nos olhos da garota lhe mostrara que ela estava tão surpresa quanto ela. 

Ela foi ressuscitada, Arya conclui. O bebê nos braços da mulher se mexe olhando com curiosidade, Arya finalmente olha para ele de verdade, embora a aparência da criança não deixe dúvidas de quem é sua mãe, são os olhos do garoto que a fazem prender a respiração, é como se ela estivesse olhando dentro dos olhos de seu irmão.

\- Você a conhece Daenerys? – O loiro pergunta.

\- Sim, ela é Arya Stark. – A platinada diz ele dá um passo pra trás.

\- A irmã do Corvo você diz. – Arya percebe que o tom do homem está raivoso, agora ele aperta a carne cortada do seu ombro, ela grunhe.

\- Ele te mandou aqui? O que você sabe sobre nós? – Ele pergunta furioso.

\- Não se preocupe, meu senhor, estamos seguros, não foi o corvo que a enviou, ele permanece cego sobre a existência desse lugar. Essa é a garota que matou o Rei da noite, quer dizer, apenas uma parte dele, se ela está aqui deve ser porque foi a vontade do Deus vermelho. – Uma voz diz, então Arya vira a cabeça e vê uma Sacerdotisa Vermelha se aproximando. 

\- Melhor conversamos lá dentro, toda essa comoção está chamando atenção demais. – A mulher sugere então eles a levam para dentro de uma das casas.

A cabeça de Arya parece que vai explodir, ela estava numa sala com o homem loiro, Daenerys que tinha deixado o bebê com uma outra mulher é uma sacerdotisa Vermelha que lhe disse coisas inacreditáveis sobre Bran sobre todo que aconteceu em Porto Real. 

\- Isso não é verdade eu vi você, você queimou aquela cidade e aquelas pessoas, ela é louca vocês deveriam tê-la deixado morta. - A garota diz, os olhos azuis esverdeados de Daenerys lhe encaram com frieza. 

\- Não seja boba garota, sim ela queimou aquelas cidade, mas ela só fez isso por que o seu irmão entrou na mente da nossa princesa e a confundiu, olhe as chamas e saberá a verdade.- A sacerdotisas diz algumas palavras em Valiriano e logo surgem chamas na lareira da sala, então ela vê o dia que o rei da noite tocou seu irmão, vê Bran dizendo a Sansa que se Jon fosse rei ela poderia ser rainha do Norte, vê Daenerys montada no dragão naquele dia, seus olhos mudando de cor em um breve segundo, exatamente como Bran costuma fazer, ela se recusa a acreditar se isso for verdade, não, isso não pode ser verdade Arya, a garota pensa.

\- Você está tentando me enganar bruxa. – Arya diz e a platinada suspira.

\- Acho que foi demais para ela por hoje. – A mulher sugere. 

\- Sim, talvez uns dias na cela a ajudem a pensar. – O loiro diz antes de levá-la ao lugar que ela passa os próximos dias. 

As vezes um dos três vem visitar, ela e Daenerys não trocaram muitas palavras no entanto, ela apenas trás água e comida, Arya tem que admitir a mulher não parece nada com aquela que viu em Porto Real, da última vez que o homem veio ele disse que ela deveria tratar melhor a rainha dragão, por que ela é o único motivo dela ainda estar viva, ele explica que não é nada pessoal, mas se ela não pode acreditar neles, não há outra escolha senão executa-la, é o único jeito de proteger a cidade, ele não vai arriscar que ela fuja e traga perigo para seu povo, hoje quem vem antes de Daenerys é a sacerdotisa Kinvara. 

\- O conselho está perdendo a paciência, a nossa princesa os convenceu a lhe dar mais um dia, como você pode duvidar da mulher que apesar de toda miséria que sua família causou ainda luta pela sua vida, ela acredita que suas habilidades podem ser úteis para manter seu filho seguro e de grande ajuda na luta contra a escuridão, afinal você matou o rei da Noite, quer dizer, a parte dele que não havia se fundido ao seu irmão, eu partilho da crença dela em você – Arya apenas ignora a mulher, no entanto tudo que ela ouviu não parece mais tão absurdo.

\- Você não é uma mulher comum, você viu muitas coisas nesse mundo, você conhece o mal, sabe que ele tem muitas faces, você escolheu deixar sua família, porque você viu que eles não eram as pessoas que você pensou, seu irmão Bran contratou o que restou da companhia dourada, eles devem estar chegando no continente agora, ele está se fortalecendo, eu sei que você sentiu a energia nele, o frio, ele usou todos vocês, olhe o que ele fez a seu irmão, Jon continua em seu exilio, porque nenhum de seus irmãos os libertou? Os imaculados foram embora a tanto tempo, pare de se enganar, eu sei que você conhece a verdade Arya Stark. -  A mulher diz antes de deixá-la sozinha.

Quando Daenerys vai vê-la, Arya sabe que não pode fugir da verdade, ela lembra do olhar de Bran quando ela partiu, ela podia ver o gelo em seus olhos e em sua alma. 

\- Eu sei que você não tem motivos para confiar em mim, mas eu peço uma chance de mostrar a você quem eu realmente sou, eu nunca tive nada contra nenhum de vocês Arya, na verdade tudo que eu sempre quis foi que você gostasse de mim, eu amava muito o seu irmão, eu admiro você, o que você se tornou, tudo que venceu, apesar de tudo que aconteceu, você é família agora, eu nunca tive uma família, eu não estou fazendo isso por você ou por mim, estou fazendo isso pelo meu filho, seu sobrinho, eu gostaria que ele pudesse conhecer sua tia – Daenerys explica, suas palavras expressam seus sentimentos. Arya era família de Duncan, ela não poderia fazer mal a garota, de todos os Starks essa era única pessoa daquela família por qual ela não nutria rancor, Daenerys não acredita que o reencontro delas foi obra do acaso. 

\- Eu acredito em você, só é muito difícil admitir isso, porque isso significa que aquelas pessoas, meu irmãozinho não existe mais, eu sinto muito pela forma que eu te tratei, eu só estava tentando manter minha família a salvo.- Arya admite e Daenerys lhe dá um sorriso de compreensão, a garota lembra de todas as histórias que ouviu sobre a mulher neste continente, Daenerys não era uma mulher cruel, Jon estava certo.

\- Nós podemos fazer diferente agora. – Daenerys diz pegando as chaves para abrir a cela, ela sente que a menina não mente.

\- Sim podemos, Jon ficou destruído depois do que aconteceu, eu nem sei como ele vai reagir quando descobrir sobre você, descobrir que ele é pai de um garotinho lindo. – Ela afirma, então a platinada fecha as grades novamente, Arya vê o fogo nos olhos dela.

\- Ele nunca vai saber, eu não posso perdoar o que ele me fez, contar para ele só colocaria todos nós em perigo, se Bran descobrir sobre mim, sobre Duncan, não estaremos seguros, além de que eu sei que você ama seu irmão, se Jon aparecer de novo na minha frente eu sou capaz de mata-lo, eu o amava, e quando eu mais precisei dele, ele me colocou de lado e Bran entrou na minha mente. Eu sei que Jon não sabia disso, mas ele apenas me abandonou, desistiu de mim sem ao menos tentar, mesmo depois de tudo que eu sacrifiquei por ele, então você tem que jurar para mim, que você não vai tentar nada a esse respeito. – Daenerys pede. Ela sabe que diferente da irmã Arya tem honra, ela sabe que ela ama Jon também, então ela faria isso para protegê-lo.

Arya quer defender seu irmão, mas ela sabe que não seria prudente, não agora, ela pode ver a dor nos olhos dá mulher ao falar em Jon, com certeza ela não estava brincando em matá-lo, ela também está certa sobre Bran, então ela faz o que é o certo no momento, ela lembra do rostinho inocente do garotinho que tem olhos de seu irmão, ela faria tudo por essa criança, a família dela não estava acabada afinal, um lobo protege a matilha, pelo menos o que restou dela.

\- Eu juro. – Ela diz então a platinada toma algumas respirações tentando se acalmar, ela abre a cela.

\- Ótimo, então porque você não toma um banho, eu trouxe roupas limpas, aí você pode conhecer o seu sobrinho. – Daenerys sugere a Arya que assente, as duas mulheres sentem que fizeram a escolha certa, elas não estavam perto de ser amigas nem algo do tipo, porém as duas queriam o mesmo no momento, manter o filho de Jon seguro, nesse momento isso era o suficiente.

 

**No próximo capítulo**

Companhia dourada 2.0 chega em Porto Real.

O tempo passa

A Rainha do Norte e o Rei do Sul discordam 

Arya faz uma escolha 

Trecho: 

-  _Ela está viva – Ele diz sabendo que isso é a única coisa que vai parar o amigo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veremos mais da relação de Dany é Arya nos próximos, dois personagens que eu estava ansiosa para ver na última temporada porém vou nem falar nada...comentem é façam essa autora feliz hehehe ansiosos para o próximo? O jogo vai começar hehehe. Bjs   
> P.s tô pensando em postar a trilha sonora da fic vcs teriam interesse?


	5. Capítulo IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como é um capítulo muito grande vou poupar vcs da enrolação kkk   
> Apenas uma explicação Munē = Mãe   
> Kepa= pai em Valeriano   
> Leiam as notas finais tenho algumas explicações bom capítulo.

 

 

_Alguns tiveram a forca como preço pelo próprio crime, outros, a coroa. - Juvenal_

**Porto real**

A nova companhia dourada formada pelos segundos filhos e alguns dos comandantes que não atravessaram o mar estreito finalmente haviam chegado, para satisfação do Rei eles haviam trazido consigo mais de quarenta filhotes de elefante, Tyrion estava satisfeito em realizar o desejo do rei porém não escondeu sua surpresa quando Bran Stark propôs fazer um discurso para o povo, embora o rei sempre visitasse o povo ele nunca tinha proposto algo assim do tipo antes, falar para uma grande multidão. 

\- Povo de Westeros hoje é um grande dia, eu conheço o medo que assola vossos corações, medo de uma nova invasão, medo que chova fogo sobre nós novamente, mas vocês não precisam temer mais, eu estou aqui e eu irei protegê-los, eu mandei que colocassem armas por toda nossa fortaleza, armas capazes de matar um dragão, eu não parei por aí, como vocês podem ver o exército mais temido de Essos está aqui para proteger aqueles que eu mais amo, o meu povo, juntos com eles nós seremos imbatíveis, mas ainda sim eles não são nossa maior arma, sua maior arma sou eu, aquele que tudo vê, aquele que lhes mostrará a verdade, enquanto eu viver nenhum homem meu sentirá medo novamente, por sua segurança tudo o que eu peço é sua fidelidade e seu amor, aquele que me trair não traíra só a mim, mas sim todos vocês, portanto será punido com a morte, hoje daremos início a uma nova era, onde os Sete Reinos deixaram os dias de mentiras para trás...

\- Seis Reinos meu rei – Tyrion lembra o rei que apenas olha para ele friamente com a sombra de um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto todos observam atentamente.

\- Como eu dizia, o dia que os Seis Reinos sobre meu poder deixaram os dias de mentira para trás, eu os mostrarei a verdade, por isso queimem as mentiras. – O Rei ordena e alguns soldados começam a derramar pilhas de livros no meio do povo, Sor Davos e Tyrion trocam um olhar surpreso nenhum deles tinham ideia do que significava aquilo.

\- Para quem não sente nada o discurso dele foi bem intenso. – Bron sussurra pra Tyrion, eles observam os soldados entregando tochas para o povo. 

\- Cuidado com o que você diz amigo. – Tyrion sussurrou. As coisas pareciam estar saindo do seu controle, uma picada de medo crescendo em sua alma, mas ele ignorou, se o rei estava fazendo isso deveria haver um motivo maior, ele vê tudo, ele saberia o que era o melhor.

\- Queimem esses livros, queimem as mentiras. – O rei declara e o povo começa a lançar as tochas nos livros. Sam se sente triste quando vê os livros sendo queimados, haviam grandes histórias ali, tanto conhecimento perdido. Mesmo o rei dizendo que são apenas mentiras isso não o faz se sentir bem, então o rei lança um livro no fogo, ele reconhece aquele livro, é sobre o casamento de Rhaegar e Lyanna, ele não consegue entender porque o rei está queimando aquele, não havia nenhuma mentira nele, então Sam se questiona enquanto a fumaça sobe e o povo vibra, talvez houvessem mais verdades do que mentiras ali, porém porque o rei os enganaria?

**Solar cinco anos após a destruição de Porto Real**

Daenerys sorriu aconchegada com seus dois filhos, ela havia acabado de dar um pequeno voo em Drogon com Duncan, seu garotinho amava seu enorme Dragão, Drogon tinha crescido bastante nos últimos anos, tendo quase o dobro do tamanho que ele tinha quando trouxe o corpo de sua mãe sem vida para aquela cidade, Daenerys desconfiava que o crescimento acelerado estaria ligado por estarem tão próximo do centro de Valìria, sempre que ia explorar a cidade ela podia sentir a magia presente naquela terra.

\- Munē eu tive uma grande idéia – Seu menino sussurrou com a cabeça em seu colo enquanto a mesma descansava as costas em seu dragão. 

\- Qual a sua grande ideia meu pequeno dragão? – Ela questiona puxando o garotinho para sentar em seu colo, ela observa com curiosidade seu filho, o garotinho sorri e mexe em seu próprio cabelo agora mais curto depois que Lucius o cortou após o menino reclamar que ele ficava caindo em seus olhos.

\- Porque não voamos em Drogon pra visitar o Kepa, assim ele poderia me conhecer. – Daenerys escuta a voz infantil de seu filho sugerir, seus olhos cinzas brilhando como se essa fosse a melhor ideia que ele já teve, então ela sente uma pontada em seu coração, sabendo que seu filho vai ficar decepcionado quando ela explicar que eles não podem fazer isso.

Quando Duncan começou a crescer e perceber o mundo a sua volta, ele  começou a questionar sobre seu pai, então a platinada fez uma escolha, ela não queria que seu filho crescesse sabendo o que seu pai fez para eles, ela não podia contar a uma criança que seu pai havia sido responsável pela cicatriz horrível que ela tinha embaixo de seu peito, ela lembrava o quão horrível foi descobrir o que seu pai fazia com sua mãe Rhaella, mas ela não queria que seu filho crescesse odiando o pai, apesar de tudo que ele fez Jon havia dado a ela a coisa mais importante da sua vida, Duncan merecia saber que era fruto de um grande amor, então ela decidiu inventar uma história, ela diz que seu pai era um herói,  que ele não estava com eles porque ele vivia em um lugar muito distante onde um rei mal, aquele que tinha a machucado comandava, seu pai havia ficado lá em uma terra além da muralha para proteger o povo livre desse rei, enquanto ele estivesse lá o rei os deixaria em paz, porém seu pai sofria muito por estar longe deles, ele os amava.

Seu filho acreditou, então começou a fazer perguntas sobre o pai, ela deixou que Arya contasse a maioria das histórias, história como a de quando Jon lhe deu agulha, histórias de sua infância juntos, as vezes seu filho pedia para ela contar algumas, então Daenerys tentava ignorar a dor que as lembranças lhe causavam e satisfazia a curiosidade de seu filho, suas histórias sempre eram da época em que eles se conheceram, do tempo que foram felizes juntos, sempre antes da sua chegada em Winterfell, que foi onde tudo desmoronou. 

\- Nós não podemos fazer isso pequeno Dragão, é muito perigoso, o rei mal poderia machucar nós dois. – Ela explica tentando afastar a ideia da mente de seu filho, no fim não é uma mentira, Bran não sabia sobre eles, a mulher esperava que as coisas permanecessem assim por muito tempo, até a própria Arya entendeu que seria melhor assim, eles não estavam prontos pra enfrentar Bran ainda.

\- Mas nós temos Drogon Munē. – Ele explica e ela lhe dá um sorriso triste.

\- Eles têm armas contra dragões meu amor, não é seguro, eu lamento muito, mas não esqueça, não importa a distância entre vocês dois, seu Kepa te ama muito. – Ela diz segurando o rostinho do filho entre suas mãos, a coisa mais importante da sua vida, a razão por ela ter forças para treinar todos os dias, a pequena razão do seu viver, a única razão por ela não se arrepender de ter amado Jon Snow. 

\- Tudo bem. – Seu filho diz desanimado, uma sombra de tristeza alcançando seus olhos, então ele olha em direção ao por do sol, ele fica quieto como sempre quando está triste, uma das características que herdou do pai. 

A verdade é que apesar dos fortes traços Valirianos, quando se tratava de sua personalidade Duncan parecia a fusão perfeita entre seus pais, apesar de ser um garotinho bastante extrovertido e determinado como a mãe, quando ficava chateado ou triste ele se fechava como agora, ele podia pensar por horas sobre algo como seu pai. 

\- Não fique triste meu menino, a tantas pessoas aqui que se importam com você, eu, tia Arya, Tio Lucius, Henry, Kinvara, seus amiguinhos.

\- Eu sei Munē, mas eu só queria ver o Kepa pelo menos uma vez. – Seu menino diz com a voz triste, pequenas lágrimas se formando em seus olhinhos, isso parte seu coração, ela se recorda de desejar o mesmo quando tinha a sua idade de conhecer sua mãe, então ela o embala em seus braços, ela deixa duas grandes lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, nessas horas ela deseja de todo o coração que as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes, se olhar eu para trás estou perdido, ela fecha os olhos tentando se concentrar nesse pensamento, ela sente pequenas mãos tocando seu rosto.

\- Não chora Munē, um dia quando eu for mais alto que o tio L e for um grande guerreiro como o Duncan do livro eu vou destruir esse rei mau, e aí o Kepa vai ficar livre pra vir morar com a gente. – Seu menino diz ela sabe que ele está tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor, inocente de que a última coisa que ela deseja é reencontrar seu pai, isso é outra coisa que ela ama em seu filho, sempre que percebe alguém da sua pequena família  triste o garotinho faz de tudo para fazerem eles ficarem bem.

\- Com certeza você vai meu amor, meu pequeno herói. – Ela diz beijando cada lado de suas bochechas, descendo suas mãos para sua barriga fazendo o menino gargalhar, seu filho nunca chegaria perto daquele continente, não enquanto o corvo não fosse destruído, apesar de todos os treinamentos Daenerys prefere fingir que ela não é a escolhida, a campeã do deus vermelho como Kinvara diz, porque isso significaria que um dia ela vai ter que deixar essa vida que ela ama, a vida que conseguiu construir nos últimos anos, e o pensamento de perder isso é mais do que ela pode suportar.

\- Que tal um último voo em Drogon antes de voltar pra casa? – Ela sugere e o menino pula de seus braços animado. 

\- SIM SIM – Ele grita animado. – Então Drogon se abaixa o possível enquanto ela ajuda o garotinho a subir, Drogon nunca rejeitou seu filho, na verdade ele sempre fora protetor em relação a ele, o dragão sabia que ele era família. 

\- Segure firme pequeno dragão. – Ela pede e o garotinho se agarra com forças, então ela se abaixa segurando nas escamas ao redor do garotinho. 

\- Sōvegon. – Diz, então o Dragão começa a subir pelo céu.

 

Arya sentia a mão pesada ao terminar a carta para seu irmão, a poucos dias Kinvara lhe informou sobre uma visão que ela teve nas chamas, a vida de Jon estava em perigo, se ele permanecesse em Westeros ele seria morto, ela não teve outra escolha a não ser quebrar o juramento feito a Daenerys, mesmo sendo para salvar a vida do Jon ela não podia evitar de se sentir doente por trair a confiança da mulher que hoje ela considera família.

Elas tinham passado muitas coisas nos últimos anos, ela havia crescido para amar a mulher como uma irmã, ela finalmente viu porque Jon se apaixonou por ela, Arya teve que lidar com arrependimento de não ter dado uma chance a ela como Jon tanto pediu,  embora não admitisse em voz alta, mas aqui com Daenerys, Lucius e Duncan ela se sentia mais em casa do que se sentiu em Winterfell na última vez que ela esteve lá, ela se lembra como foi fácil deixa-los, eles não eram mais família, ela lembra, Sansa virou uma cobra traiçoeira como os Lannisters, já Bran a garota nem gostava de pensar no que ele era agora, o único que por quem ela podia lamentar era por Jon, ela só esperava que Daenerys pudesse a perdoar, Arya entendia os motivos de Jon para fazer o que fez, ela mesmo havia o empurrado para aquela direção, mas depois de algumas conversas com Daenerys ela também começou a compreender a mágoa de Daenerys sobre ele, tudo isso era uma confusão total e Arya se sentia presa no meio dela, pelos deuses, quando a vida dela ficou tão complicada? A garota pensa.

\- Você me garante que é seguro, tem certeza que Bran não vai perceber nossa mensagem? Ou que Sam não vai nós trair? Há muito em jogo aqui. – Arya pergunta preocupada, ela sabe que se a mensagem cair em mãos erradas eles estarão perdidos, não havia como sua mensagem chegar a Jon além da muralha, não era ambiente propício para ave que elas iriam usar, então Kinvara sugeriu que eles enviassem a alguém de confiança, alguém que se importasse com Jon, depois de um pequeno feitiço o senhor da luz apontou que Sam Tarly era a melhor opção.

\- Águias são seres do senhor da Luz, o corvo de três olhos não tem domínio sobre ele, como eu já expliquei, Sam Tarly já percebeu que seu rei não é quem diz ser, ele tem uma história com Jon, é seguro, o senhor da Luz teria nos mostrado se não fosse, agora pare de se preocupar tanto. – A Sacerdotisas diz enquanto prende um pequeno saco com os amuletos de vidro de dragão em uma das aves, e na outra as três cartas lacradas, então segura os dois pássaros enquanto sussurra palavras em Valeriano embora não entenda muito bem a língua, Arya sabe que a mulher vermelha está recitando um tipo de feitiço. 

\- Abra a janela. – Ela pede enquanto termina, Arya observa que os olhos do animais estão de outra cor, um negro vibrante, então ela faz o que a mulher pede, Kinvara solta as aves que voam pelo céu.

\- Espero que essa realmente seja a coisa certa a fazer. – Arya afirma enquanto observa as aves desaparecendo. 

\- Claro que é, você está tentando salvar o seu irmão, o que haveria de errado nisso? – A Sarcedotisas questiona Arya, que balança a cabeça, quem dera que tudo fosse simples assim, preto no branco.

\- Não tenho certeza se Daenerys vai pensar assim. – A garota sussurra com preocupação sem desviar o olhar do céu, estava feito, não havia volta agora, ela pensou, a sorte tinha sido lançada. 

**Porto Real**

\- Então esse é o plano, amanhã após o jantar com o rei solicitaremos uma reunião com vossa graça para tratar desse plano absurdo de comprar escravos de Essos, somente pra escraviza-los novamente de uma forma doentia, e que em sua mente ele chama de liberdade. - Gendry baratheon exclama indignado para Edmure Tully e Howland Reed, ele sabe que esses homens partilham de sua indignação a mais nova ideia do rei. 

Bran Stark decidiu que a construção completa de Porto Real estava levando mais tempo que o necessário e que apesar de várias pessoas dos outros reinos terem migrado para a cidade a mão de obra ainda era pouca, então ele sugeriu que eles começassem a comprar escravos do outro continente, claro que isso causou grande indignação por parte de seu conselho, então ele disse que compraria esses homens para liberta-los, no entanto ele gastaria dinheiro com isso, portanto ele faria com que esses homens servissem o reino até que eles conseguissem pagar a ele de volta o custo de sua liberdade, claro que também pagaria a eles por seus serviços, porém um preço muito menor do que os construtores atuais recebiam, o que já não era muito, apesar das críticas de vários membros do conselho o rei decidiu seguir com o plano.

Porém nem todos os lordes estavam felizes com essa decisão, Lorde de Ponta da Tempestade tinha consciência que com o dinheiro que o rei daria essas pessoas elas nunca conseguiriam pegar sua liberdade de volta, considerando então o que o rei queria fazer era mais sujo do que o que os senhores de escravos do outro continente faziam, essas pessoas chegariam e seriam enganados com uma promessa de liberdade, só para descobrir depois que foram enganados e que nunca se libertariam das correntes.

\- Lorde Stark se envergonharia se pudesse ver o tipo de rei que seu filho se tornou, se seus conselheiros não conseguem enxergar a razão ,nós o faremos, ele deve muito a minha família, ele não estaria vivo se não fosse por minha filha, então o mínimo que ele deve fazer é nos conceder esse pedido, se ele for homem de honra. - Howland Reed afirma aos dois homens. Gendry assente com a cabeça.

\- Meu sobrinho tem que perceber que nós o colocamos no poder e nós podemos tira-lo, ele não tinha nenhum direito sobre a coroa, mas nós o escolhemos como nosso rei, porém ele não tem nos honrado, ele cobra impostos cada vez mais altos, para que? Para que nós realizemos seus caprichos, primeiro aquele exército estrangeiro que ele trouxe para as nossas terras junto com aqueles malditos elefantes, é caro manter aqueles animais alimentados, e agora isso? Nós temos terras e pessoas de quem cuidar também. – Lorde Tully afirma raivoso, há um bom tempo que não está de acordo com muitas escolhas que o sobrinho tem feito nos últimos anos. 

\- E se ele não nos escutar? Pelo que eu sei seus conselheiros tentaram fortemente dissuadi-lo dessa ideia e nada conseguiram. – Lorde Baratheon questiona franzindo o cenho em preocupação enquanto olha os outros dois, ele pensa em sua mulher e filho em casa, ele sabe que está fazendo a coisa certa porém ele não é como esses homens, ele ainda seria bastardo se não fosse pela Rainha dragão, então é impossível não temer o que o rei possa fazer. 

\- Se ele recusar falaremos com outros lordes, podemos sugerir uma votação, sei que não somos os únicos insatisfeitos com essa decisão. – Lorde Tully sugere.

\- Uma votação para elegermos um novo rei? – Gendry questiona com a voz trêmula, ele não estava esperando por isso.

\- Não idiota, uma votação a respeito desse assunto, quando o rei perceber que nós não iremos aceitar isso terá que recuar, não somos os únicos insatisfeitos, os outros só são bundas moles demais para tomar uma atitude, mas se nós tomarmos a frente eles irão no seguir. – O tio do rei explica fazendo o Lorde da Tempestade respirar aliviado. Eles tinham um bom plano pelo menos.

\- Então amanhã? – O pai de Meera questiona.

\- Amanhã. – Os outros respondem juntos.

 

Tyrion se sentia estranhamento nervoso ao adentrar o grande salão onde seria o jantar, os últimos dias não tinham sido agradáveis, o rei continuava insistindo naquele ideia estúpida de trazer escravos de Essos para Porto Real, Tyrion o avisou que vários lordes não concordariam com esse ato, porém o rei apenas deu um sorriso frio, dizendo que ele deveria então arrumar uma maneira de lidar com eles, afinal Tyrion era sua mão e estava ali para lidar com esse tipo de situação, Bran era extremamente teimoso sempre achando que somente ele sabia o que era melhor para o reino, apenas comandando ordens, muitas vezes desprezando as ideias do anão, por mais que Tyrion odiasse admitir muitas vezes ele sentia-se como no tempo que servia seu pai e isso era ruim muito ruim, ele não tinha mais certeza se a ideia de pôr um ser místico como Bran no trono foi uma grande ideia, ele achou que o Rei poderia ser controlado, eu vivo no passado agora foi o que ele lhe disse em Winterfell, no entanto o rei parecia cada vez mais ligado a sua vontade de construir um futuro a sua maneira e nem tudo nesse futuro parecia bom aos olhos do anão.

\- Não beba tanto, alguns lordes pediram para se reunir com o rei após o banquete, você pode imaginar o teor do assunto? – Sor Davos questiona o anão quando o vê virar dois copos de vinho seguidos.

\- Puta merda. – O anão pragueja. Tudo o que Tyrion desejava para noite era se embebedar e terminar com uma mulher ou duas, o homem tinham voltado com seus velhos hábitos, as vezes as coisas eram demais pra lidar, o rei, seus pesadelos constantes sendo devorado por Dragões, o cheiro de Varys queimando naquela noite anos atrás, tudo isso atormentando sua mente. 

\- Nós avisamos que isso iria acontecer, na verdade, desde que ele não voltou atrás dessa ideia eu tenho torcido para que acontecesse, já que ele não nos escuta mais, quem sabe escute alguns Lordes. - Sor Davos declarou. Em sua vida ele já havia servido três reis, e a verdade é que apenas um pareceu merecer seus serviços, com certeza não era aquele que entrava no grande salão, no momento sua cadeira empurrada por Sam Tarly e acompanhado por Humphrey Stone, um dos generais da companhia dourada, atual responsável pela guarda pessoal do Rei, um homem robusto de quase dois metros, barbudo e com uma cicatriz do lado direito da testa, cabeça raspada dos lados e uma grande trança, muitos o chamavam de o invencível, o homem nunca perdeu uma luta desde que chegou ao continente, seu olhar sádico causava temor em qualquer um que chegasse muito perto do rei.

\- Bem vindos meus Lordes, hoje é um dia de comemoração, desde que eu assino o trono o nosso povo prospera, obviamente enfrentamos dificuldades devido o rastro de destruição que as últimas rainhas deixaram, porém a cada novo dia tenho a certeza absoluta que nos tornarmos cada vez mais grandes enquanto permanecemos juntos e fiéis a nossa causa. – O Rei afirma com convicção aos homens ali presente.

\- E que causa seria essa meu rei? -  Lorde Howland Reed questionou quebrando o clima, todos ficaram em completo silêncio, Tyrion bebeu um pouco mais de vinho pensando que talvez esse jantar não teria sido a melhor a ideia.

\- Criar um mundo melhor para todos, não é o que temos feito até agora meu senhor? – O rei questionou friamente enquanto encarava o homem a sua frente.

\- É claro meu rei, no entanto ao meu ver ainda temos que trabalhar muito para alcançarmos esse objetivo. – O homem respondeu. 

\- As pequenas vitórias então. – Tyrion sugeriu levantando a taça numa tentativa de restabelecer o clima de comemoração, todos na sala imitaram seu ato, menos o rei, embora tivesse lhes dado um pequeno sorriso, Bran Stark não bebia vinho, na verdade ele mal bebia alguma coisa. 

\- Porque não vamos jantar senhores, qualquer outro assunto pode ser tratado depois. – Cavaleira Brienne sugeriu e a mão do Rei agradeceu a mulher mentalmente. 

\- Essa noite parece que vai ser divertida.- Bron sussurrou ao anão percebendo a pequena tensão no ar, Tyrion lhe deu um olhar, antes de se afastar e procurar o seu lugar, outra grande ideia do rei, lugares marcados, Tyrion pensou que talvez Vossa graça estivesse temendo ter a mão espetada por algum lorde durante o Jantar, certamente alguns homens como Lorde Tully poderiam tentar algo do tipo, considerando olhar nada afetuoso que o homem direcionava ao sobrinho no momento. 

 Depois que todos se sentaram em seus lugares, os empregados revelaram as refeições e o clima tenso desapareceu, as pessoas começaram a comer e contar histórias, talvez não fosse uma noite tão ruim afinal. – Tyrion pensou antes de Bronn começar a tossir ao seu lado, por um momento ele achou que o amigo tinha se engasgado, no entanto outras pessoas começaram a fazer o mesmo Lorde Gendry, Tully e Reed, todos começaram a se movimentar.

\- Ninguém toca em mais nada. – Tyrion grita quando nota o sangue escorrer pelos olhos de seu amigo, veneno ele conclui, Sor Davos estava tentando ajudar lorde Gendry a beber água, tarde demais, o garoto caiu morto nos braços do velho homem, uma baba verde escorrendo pela sua boca, o mesmo acontece com Bron, a maioria empurra seus pratos pra longe, todos estão com medo, o anão fecha olhos e espera que o mesmo ocorra com ele e os outros, mas ele não sente absolutamente nada. 

\- A justiça foi feita. – A voz do rei diz, então há um grande silêncio, Tyrion abre os olhos e ele vê que mais dois homens também morreram, o choque é quase absoluto, Sam Tarly não consegue parar de olhar os cadáveres mortos na mesa, suas mãos estão tremendo.

\- O que você fez? – Sor Davos é o primeiro a falar, a voz do homem quebra e ele está olhando diretamente para onde o rei está sentando com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto.

\- Qual é a sentença para crime de traição senhores? Alguém pode me dizer? – Bran Stark pergunta. 

\- A morte, meu rei. – O príncipe de Dorne responde, Tyrion percebe que o homem não parece nada chocado com o que acabou de acontecer, ele sabia, os venenos de Dorne são os melhores o anão se lembra.

\- Lorde Gendry, meu tio e Howland Reed estavam conspirando contra mim, contra seu rei, aquele a quem eles juraram fidelidade, eles tinham um plano para me executar, nas palavras do meu tio, um aleijado não poderia ser tão difícil de matar, mas eles esqueceram um detalhe importante, que eu vejo tudo, ninguém pode esconder nada de mim, eu não sou um homem, eu sou mais que isso, então eles receberam o que os traidores merecem, a morte. – O rei diz e Tyrion finalmente sai do próprio choque. 

\- E Bron? ele não traíra você, ele tinha um nome agora, poder, foi tudo o que ele sempre desejou. – Tyrion diz evitando olhar o corpo do amigo ao seu lado, sua cabeça estava girando, com certeza não era pelo vinho, o homem pensou.

\- Ele cometeu um ato ainda pior, ele estava roubando do reino, enquanto todos nós esforçamos para economizar, enquanto algumas pessoas não tem mais de uma refeição por dia, esse homem estava roubando nosso dinheiro para financiar suas orgias e putarias, ele não merecia viver. – Bran declara, Tyrion engole em seco, o anão só consegue pensar como o amigo foi idiota em roubar, ele achou mesmo que o rei não descobriria? Ele era a porra do corvo de três olhos.

\- Deve haver algum engano vossa graça, eu conheço, quer dizer, conhecia Gendry muito bem, ele era um bom rapaz, ele não planejaria algo desse tipo. – Sor Davos declara, o homem estava visivelmente abalado com toda a situação, seus olhares são de total incredulidade para o que acabou de presenciar.

\- Mais foi exatamente o que ele fez, homens cometem enganos Sor Davos, mas eu não. Meus Lordes eu lamento que terminamos o jantar dessa maneira, mas eu gostaria de conversar com meus conselheiros agora, os empregados vão os acompanhar até a cozinha, eles servirão comida para vocês, comida segura eu prometo. – O Rei pede, então as pessoas vão se movendo de seus lugares a saída, pouco a pouco, então restam na sala somente Sor Davos, Tyrion, Brienne, Pod, Sam e os guardas reais, incluindo o comandante da companhia dourada.

\- Mesmo que isso seja verdade meu rei, eles foram executados sem um julgamento, esse não é o melhor caminho. – Brienne explica.

\- Ela tem razão, você deveria ter nos comunicado sua graça, eu sou sua mão, estou aqui para aconselhar. – Tyrion afirma nervosamente, tudo que aconteceu essa noite parece irreal. 

\- Para você me trair como fez a Daenerys? Bron era seu amigo, você tentaria salva-lo como fez com seu irmão, o mesmo vale para Sor Davos que inclusive pelo que me lembro arrumou o barco em que seu irmão iria fugir com Cersei, emoções são a fraqueza dos homens, obscurece suas visões, eu evitei que vocês caíssem em tentação. Tyrion, você já imaginou o que teria acontecido se Cersei tivesse escapado? Ou você era idiota o suficiente pra achar que ela não voltaria e traria mais guerra para esse reino? é por isso que eu sou o melhor governante que vocês já tiveram, minha visão é sempre clara. Não há sentindo em fazer um julgamento aqui, não quando já se sabe a verdade, eles eram culpados. – O Rei declara com a voz calma, porém firme, o anão sente como se alguém tivesse cravado uma faca em seu peito ao ouvir essas palavras, tudo que ele fez foi por Jaime.

\- A única coisa que peço então vossa graça é que permita que eu leve o corpo de Lorde Gendry para sua família. – Sor Davos pede tentando conter o nó em sua garganta, ele sente exatamente a dor que sentiu no dia que perdeu seu filho, a mesma dor que sentiu quando soube que a pequena Shireen morreu. 

\- Como ato de boa-fé as famílias eu permitirei, quando você chegar lá eu quero que a esposa de Lorde Gendry jure fidelidade a coroa. – Bran declara e Sor Davos assente sem olha-lo, o homem não consegue, a dor martelando em seu peito, ele se sente desesperado para deixar aquela sala, deixar a companhia do rei.

\- Devo mandar enterrar Bronn na cripta ao lado do castelo? – Tyrion consegue perguntar, Bran teve a ideia de criar uma grande cripta em Porto Real onde os moradores pudessem ter seus corpos enterrados quando falecessem. 

\- Não, o caso de Bronn é diferente, eu quero que coloquem o corpo dele amarrado ao muro do castelo, eu quero que as pessoas vejam o que eu faço com aqueles que roubam do povo. – Bran declara a Podrick e Brienne, Tyrion sente o estômago revirar.

\- Já que estamos todos aqui eu quero fazer alguns comunicados primeiro é sobre Aegon Targaryen, eu fui generoso com Jon ignorando sua traição por anos, matar a rainha foi algo muito difícil para ele, mas necessário para o povo, então eu permiti que ele sofresse isolado além da parede, mas não posso continuar fazendo isso ou ele retorna a muralha para fazer seus votos ou terei que ordenar que ele seja executado, as pessoas que são mandadas para muralha não podem achar que elas têm uma escolha. – Bran declara, então Sam percebe a oportunidade perfeita que ele estava esperando, depois de tudo que aconteceu essa noite ele sabe que tem que agir. 

\- Eu acredito que você está certo vossa graça, no entanto eu imploro permita que eu vá ao Norte e fale com ele, nós somos amigos eu sei que eu posso convencê-lo a cumprir seu dever por favor. – O homem pede com a voz trêmula, rezando aos deuses que Bran não desconfie de nada. 

\- Tudo bem eu vou permitir, mas se ele não aceitar você irá ordenar a sua execução entendeu? – Bran questiona o homem, que engole a seco.

\- Sim senhor. – Sam responde sem conseguir olha-lo, ele tem medo que o rei descubra através de seus olhos suas verdadeiras intenções.

\- Já que estamos falando do Norte, depois de analisar com cuidado a situação atual em que eles se encontram, eu concluí que dar a independência a minha irmã foi um erro, ela se mostrou incompetente  nos últimos anos, ela mal consegue cumprir nosso acordo, eu não vou permitir que o Norte continue sofrendo, eu vou mandar uma mensagem a Sansa exigindo que ela dobre o joelho, eu ainda permitirei que ela seja Lady de Winterfell, mas com a condição que ela se case com alguém de minha escolha. – Bran declara, essa notícia parece ser o fato menos surpreendente da noite, a relação com o Norte tem se tornado difícil nos últimos anos, os conselheiros do rei sabiam que era questão de tempo até algo do tipo acontecer. 

\- E se ela não dobrar o joelho? Eu me lembro que ela estava irredutível sobre dar o Norte a Daenerys, apesar de ela poder queimar Winterfell abaixo se quisesse. – Tyrion explica. Ele ainda tem sentimentos por Sansa, sentimentos de proteção, talvez ele devesse ter seguido a mulher ao Norte e ter ajudado a reinar, quem sabe assim hoje o país estivesse em outra situação, o anão teme que o rei vá a guerra contra a própria irmã, depois dos últimos acontecimentos ele não duvida que Bran cortasse a cabeça da ruiva fora e a colocasse em exibição no centro de Porto Real. 

A cavaleira do Rei se mexe inquieta na cadeira, se o rei fosse a guerra contra a rainha do Norte, o que ela deveria fazer? Ela jurou fidelidade ao rei, mas também jurou proteger a ruiva, ela sentia que no fim teria que escolher quem iria trair, isso causava repulsa na mulher, ela não era uma traidora.

\- Não haverá guerra, você pode relaxar Sor Brienne. Tyrion, Sansa não é estúpida, ela sabia que a rainha Dragão amava Jon, então ela confiava que a mulher não queimaria a família do homem que ela amava, além de que na época ela tinha a lealdade do Vale, o que ela perdeu desde que rejeitou o casamento com Jon Arryn, muitos Lordes do Norte a abandonaram, eles clamam pelo filho homem de Ned Stark, eu tenho homens mais do que suficientes pra tomar o Norte, não importa se ela é minha irmã, eu farei o que for preciso para salvar o lugar onde eu nasci, então ela vai fazer o que é certo eu garanto. – O rei explica alternando os olhares entre os dois, eles esperam que ele esteja certo. Brienne se sente triste pela mulher, ela batalhou tanto pela independência do Norte e agora perderia a coroa para seu próprio irmão. 

\- Era isso, eu vou me retirar, o cheiro deles está começando a me incomodar. – Bran afirma fazendo sinal para seu comandante, se despedindo de todos antes de sair com seus guardas. 

\----------

Tyrion observa enquanto Sor Davos arruma suas coisas rapidamente, o homem parecia um animal enjaulado, o que era um pouco surpreendente, ele sempre fora um homem bastante contido. Ele viu um amigo cair morto na mesa de jantar, Tyrion lembra a si mesmo. 

\- Você não acha mais prudente partir amanhã sobre a luz do Sol? – Tyrion sugere, ele balança a cabeça negativamente enquanto termina de organizar as coisas, o anão percebe que ele está pegando tudo, não parece ser a mala de alguém que vá fazer uma pequena viagem, parece mais de alguém que não vai mais voltar.

\- Nós cometemos um erro, um grande erro. – Sor Davos diz. Tyrion sabe exatamente o que essas palavras significam. 

\- Vossa graça pode não ter os melhores métodos, mas aquelas pessoas nos traíram, eu sei que você não quer acreditar que aquele garoto seria capaz disso, mas as vezes nos enganos sobre as pessoas, nem sempre as conhecemos tão bem como pensamos. – Tyrion diz preocupado que o homem faça alguma besteira. 

\- Quem está se enganando aqui é você Tyrion, eu sei bem quem aquele menino era, ele não a deu a eles nem um julgamento justo, porquê? A verdade é que nenhum de nós sabemos o que ele é de verdade, a única coisa que sabemos é que ele não é um homem. – Sor Davos questiona e o anão se aproxima dele.

\- Ele é o corvo de três olhos, uma criatura criada pelos Deuses antigos para proteger a humanidade. – Tyrion diz numa tentativa de convencer o amigo, no entanto quando as palavras saem de sua boca elas parecem mais uma tentativa de convencer a si mesmo. 

\- E de onde você tirou isso? De um livro escrito por ele mesmo? isso é loucura Tyrion, magia é uma coisa perigosa, eu já vi o que ela pode fazer, eu não vou fechar mais os meus olhos para o que está acontecendo aqui. – Sor Davos fala com convicção, ele não consegue se esquecer da cena de Gendry morrendo em seus braços, sangue escorrendo por seus olhos, olhar desesperado em seu rosto.

\- Você pode se ouvir? O rei tem razão, os sentimentos nos cegam, você não está pensando direito, você fez um juramento, não pode simplesmente ir embora. – O Anão argumenta se colocando na frente do homem numa tentativa de impedi-lo de sair.

\- Sério? Você quer falar sobre juramentos agora? Eu não me importo com nenhum juramento, eu não vou fazer mais parte disso, diga ao rei que ele sabe onde me encontrar, caso queira cobrar o meu juramento, eu não passarei mais um dia sequer nesse lugar, o inverno não acabou Tyrion ele acabou de começar, um último conselho, vá embora daqui enquanto pode, você não é um homem burro, muito menos cego, adeus. – Ele diz e o anão balança cabeça negativamente antes de abrir caminho, ele deixa o quarto sem olhar pra trás. Tyrion cai no chão sentado. Sor Davos não entende, ele está errado, está deixando a dor tirar o melhor dele, Tyrion repete as palavras em sua mente, ele tem que acreditar nisso, ele precisa acreditar no que seu rei diz, porque se Sor Davos estiver certo eles estão fodidos, Tyrion sabe de todos os erros que cometeu na vida, e ele acredita que não pode aguentar mais um. 

Gilly está chorando quando Sam se despede dela, a mulher sente algo muito errado dessa vez, principalmente devido a insistência dele em que ela e as crianças acompanhem sua mãe em uma viagem para Braavos, ela tentou convencê-lo a adiar para quando ele estivesse de volta do Norte, ele poderia ir junto, ele não quis.

\- Você foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu na minha vida, você e nossos filhos, obrigado. – Ele diz abraçando fortemente.

\- Eu não gosto do rumo dessa conversa, só me diz o que está errado por favor. - Ela implora.

\- Não há nada de errado, só faça o que eu te pedi por favor. – Ele implora e ela assente, algo está errado, Sam claramente não vai dizer a ela, ele não pediria isso a ela se não fosse importante, então ela assente e ele a beija, eles já se despediram tantas vezes, mas dessa vez é diferente ela pode sentir, ele também. 

**Além da muralha um tempo depois**

Sam tentou fazer a viagem de forma mais rápida possível, finalmente ele iria encontrar Jon, então ele colocou o pequeno amuleto no pescoço, se Arya estivesse certa o objeto deixaria a visão do rei atordoada, ou seja, ele não saberia o que ele e Jon conversariam, um ponto cego. 

\- Ele não é mais o mesmo, a morte da Rainha dragão realmente o machucou, na verdade eu temo que ele esteja ficando meio biruta, ele diz que a vê as vezes, pela floresta brincando com um garotinho, eu tomaria cuidado se fosse você, ele não gosta muito de visitas. – Sam agradece o aviso de Tormund, ele está com um pouco de medo depois das coisas que ouviu do ruivo, mas Jon precisa saber a verdade. 

Sam seguiu pela floresta e viu a pequena tenda, o lobo branco correu em sua direção o cheirando.

\- Eu também senti sua falta Ghost. – Ele diz acariciando a cabeça do lobo, então uma voz preenche o silêncio da floresta. 

\- O que você faz aqui? – Jon pergunta surgindo atrás das árvores, Sam ofega com a imagem do amigo, Jon realmente parece um selvagem agora, seus cabelos e barbas são grandes agora de um jeito que o Tarly nunca viu, suas roupas não passam de trapos, e a expressão em seu rosto e sombria, o homem está chocado demais para conseguir dizer alguma coisa. 

\- Quer saber não importa, eu não quero saber, apenas pegue seu caminho de volta Sam. – Ele diz com a voz firme feito aço. 

\- B r a n m e enviou para fa..la.r com você. – O homem gagueja a primeira coisa que vem a sua mente, Jon não parece nada do homem que ele conheceu.

\- Como eu disse não importa, só vá embora, eu não dou a mínima para o que Bran quer. – Jon disse virando de costas andando rapidamente, então Sam sai finalmente do choque, ele não pode ir assim não sem ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

\- Ela está viva. – Ele diz sabendo que isso é a única coisa que vai parar o amigo, ele está certo, Jon para, então vira para ele com uma expressão chocada cobrindo seu rosto.

\- De quem você está falando Sam? Quem está viva? – Jon pergunta desesperado, seus pensamentos embaralhando sua mente, dizendo que ele ouviu errado.

\- Daenerys. – Sam consegue dizer, então Jon de repente está na sua frente segurando seus braços. 

\- Porque você está fazendo isso comigo? Foi isso que Bran mandou você fazer aqui, me enganar? Brincar com a minha dor? – Jon acusa o apertando cada vez mais, olhos vermelhos injetados de raiva.

\- Não, Bran não sabe sobre ela, foi por isso que eu vim para te avisar, eu não brincaria com algo assim, você me conhece Jon. – Sam diz tentando ignorar a dor em seus ombros, Jon finalmente o solta totalmente perplexo pela revelação.  

\- Como? – Ele questiona, ele não tem certeza do que sentir, do que acreditar, talvez isso seja apenas mais um de seus sonhos estúpidos.

\- O dragão dela a levou para sarcedotisas vermelhas do outro lado do mar, elas a trouxeram de volta, Arya não deu muitos detalhes sobre isso. 

\- Espera, você disse Arya? – Jon questiona, o homem sente seu coração martelando muito rápido dentro do seu peito.

\- Foi ela que descobriu sobre Daenerys, escute Jon, eu sei que é muita coisa, mas não temos muito tempo, o que você precisa entender antes de tudo é que nós não derrotamos o rei da Noite completamente, uma parte dele ficou presa a Bran, Daenerys não teve culpa pelas mortes em Porto Real. Bran a manipulou ele entrou na mente dela e bagunçou as coisa. – As palavras de Sam atingem Jon mais rápido que uma faca, ele cai no chão as palavras de seu velho amigo girando em sua cabeça, Daenerys, Bran, o Rei da Noite, as lágrimas começam a cair pelo seu rosto, se aquilo era real, significava que ele a matou por nada. Antes que ele pudesse pôr os pensamentos em ordem Sam está colocando uma carta em suas mãos e uma pulseira que parece ser feita de vidro de dragão.

\- O que é isso? – Ele questiona.

\- Apenas leia você vai entender. – Sam pede então ele abre o papel com as mãos trêmulas, ele reconhece a letra de Arya.

_Jon eu espero que essa carta tenha chegado a você, antes de tudo irmão peço que me perdoe por não ter te contando antes, eu não podia, não era seguro, eu nem tenho certeza se agora é, no entanto sua vida corre perigo, então eu não poderia continuar mantendo a verdade de você._

_Daenerys está viva, ela foi ressuscitada por um grupo de Sacerdotisas vermelhas, elas dizem que ela é a princesa prometido, depois de tudo que eu vi eu também acredito nisso, foi por causa disso que Bran fez de tudo para destruí-la, nosso irmão morreu, ele é outra coisa agora, corvo, rei da noite, eu não sei dizer, mas ela é luz e ele escuridão, ele entrou na mente dela naquele dia em Porto Real , ela não sabia o que estava fazendo Jon, mas ele não fez isso sozinho, eu não sei a extensão da participação de Sansa nisso, mas eu sei que ela nos traiu, ela mandou um corvo para Porto Real avisando a Cersei sobre onde Daenerys estaria, foi por isso que a frota de ferro sabia onde ela estaria, perder Missandei, perder um de seus dragões, ser traída por seus conselheiros a deixou vulnerável para Bran, então ele fez o que fez e você melhor do que ninguém sabe como termina a história._

_Eu sinto muito irmão, eu nem consigo imaginar como você está se sentindo agora, mas há outra coisa que você precisa saber. Daenerys estava grávida quando você a matou, ela teve um filho seu, ela o nomeou de Duncan Jorah Targaryen, seu filho é uma criança maravilhosa irmão, quando nos encontrarmos eu falarei mais dele para você._

_Bran não sabe sobre eles, é por isso que eu não disse nada antes, para manter sua família segura, Bran vai tentar te matar, eu não sei porque agora, as chamas não explicam muitas coisas, você precisa ir embora daí, navegue para Essos e siga até a cidade de Volantes, quando você chegar no templo do senhor. da luz diga quem você é, diga que é meu irmão, elas guiaram você até nós, Daenerys não sabe que estou fazendo isso, ela não concordaria jamais, ela sofreu muito com tudo que aconteceu, você estava certo sobre ela, eu lamento não ter percebido antes._

_Use os amuletos que eu enviei, se Kinvara estiver certa eles criam um ponto cego na visão de Bran, então você estará seguro, eu espero te ver de novo em breve, tome cuidado pois a noite é escura e cheia de terrores._

_Sam não sabe de Duncan, não conte a ele._

_Queime a carta._

_Arya Stark._

Quando Jon terminou de ler a carta de sua irmã sua vista estava turva pelas lágrimas, milhares de emoções invadindo o seu corpo, ele finalmente entendeu o porquê sempre sentiu que tinha feito a coisa errada, Daenerys era inocente, eles tinham sido apenas peças no jogo de Bran, então ele grita, grita desesperadamente, a raiva explodindo em seu peito, ele matou a mulher que ele amava por nada, seu filho não nascido, a traição dele foi pior do que ele pensava.

\- Jon você precisa ficar calmo agora. – A voz de Sam pede e ele se levanta desesperado.

\- Calmo, como você pode pedir isso de mim, eles fizeram eu matar a mulher que eu amava, ela morreu olhando nos meus olhos, sabe o que eu vi no olhar dela? Medo, decepção, no momento que eu fiz eu sabia que tinha algo errado, nesses últimos anos tudo que eu tenho feito foi buscar motivos para explicar o porquê ela fez algo tão cruel, ela não era assim, ela não era, então eu achei que tinha sido toda a dor, o medo a rejeição, e agora isso. – Jon diz em meio a grunhidos e choro, então Sam o abraça.

\- Eu sei, eu lamento, ele me usou também, na noite que eu te contei a verdade sobre sua linhagem, ela tinha acabado de me falar sobre meu pai e meu irmão, eu estava com raiva, então Bran disse que eu era único que poderia te contar, ele sabia que eu tentaria fazer a sua mente contra ela, eu não estava pensando direito, eu só conseguia pensar que ela era igual a Cersei ou pior. – Sam confessa e Jon se afasta dele.

\- Eu disse a você, talvez eu devesse ter explicado melhor, ter dito que seu pai e seu irmão eram dois traidores, que eles traíram a mulher a quem sua casa era juramentada, que seu doce irmão matou homens que cresceram ao seu lado.- Jon diz com raiva, Sam sabe que ele está dizendo isso pra lhe causar dor, Tormund estava certo, ele não era mais o mesmo.

\- Isso não importa mais, todos nós cometemos erros, mas a vida está te dando outra chance Jon. Ela está viva, você poderá ir até ela agora, temos que ser rápidos, antes que Bran dê conta que tem algo errado, ele é muito poderoso agora, você não tem ideia, pegue, aqui tem roupas e tesouras, se arrume, nós partimos amanhã de manhã, coloque a maldita pulseira e não a tire mais, eu sinto muito Jon por tudo, eu nunca imaginei que as coisas terminariam assim. – Sam diz entregando um saco pra ele, Jon respira tentando manter as emoções sobre a superfície, ele se concentra em único pensando ela está viva, nós temos um filho, todos esses anos ele orou por um milagre, uma segunda chance, ela finalmente chegou, ele não deixaria que nada e nem ninguém tirasse isso dele novamente. 

Jon tomou banho, cortou o cabelo e aparou a barba, ele não conseguia lembrar a última vez que ele tinha feito essas coisas, também vestiu uma das roupas que Sam trouxe, a verdade é que nos últimos anos ele havia sido apenas um fantasma, Tormund ficou tão chocado quanto ele quando ouviu a história de Sam, então o selvagem decidiu que iria com ele para o outro continente, Jon levaria Ghost dessa vez, ele não conseguiria deixar ele para trás, seu único companheiro nos últimos anos, ele só esperava que o lobo se adaptasse ao clima quente, ele não dormiu naquela noite, tudo que ele conseguiu pensar foi em Daenerys e seu filho, será que ele se parecia com o garotinho em seus sonhos? Ele espera que sim, a verdade é que antes da chegada de Sam, Jon se sentia como se estivesse na beira de um precipício, ele estava chegando ao próprio limite, viver sem ela foi a pior coisa que aconteceu com ele, mesmo que ele sentisse que merecia sentir toda aquela dor, estava se tornando demais para suportar, os pesadelos se tornaram piores, ele e ela juntos em vários cenários diferentes sempre terminavam do mesmo jeito, ele colocando uma faca em seu coração, mas também haviam os sonhos bons ou as alucinações, onde ele podia ver ela andando pela floresta o chamado e sorrindo pra ele, o convidando para se juntar  a ela, se Sam tivesse demorado mais alguns dias talvez teria sido tarde demais.

Mas agora deitado em sua tenda segurando o lenço vermelho que ele guardou por tanto tempo, pela primeira vez em anos ele sente esperança, ele está indo recuperar sua família, nada e nem ninguém vai ficar em seu caminho dessa vez. 

Pela amanhã Sam consegue os atravessar pela muralha, Jon precisa ir escondido dentro da carroça com Ghost, então Sam diz que eles precisam se separar, ele diz que precisa passar em Winterfell primeiro, ele contou que Bran deseja que Sansa dobre o Joelho, Jon sorriu pensando na ironia disso, depois de tudo que ela fez,  perderia sua preciosa coroa para seu irmão.

\- Eu vou com você Sam. Tormund, me espere em Porto Branco, vou encontra-lo lá, leve Ghost com você, eu não vou demorar. – Jon diz e os dois homens o olham surpreso.

\- Eu só quero me despedir de casa, provavelmente essa é a última vez que piso no Norte. – Jon explica tentando parecer calmo. Sam olha pra ele com desconfiança. 

\- Não acho que é uma boa ideia Jon, é arriscado e perigoso. – Sam tenta explicar, ele não sente um bom pressentimento sobre isso.

\- Relaxe Sam, eu sei o que estou fazendo, confie em mim, eu preciso desse fechamento, vamos só estamos perdendo tempo. – Jon explica e o homem assente. 

\- Tome cuidado pequeno corvo, nós estaremos esperando por você. – Tormund afirma antes deles se separarem. 

**Winterfell**

Sansa estava sentado em sua mesa, ela havia lido a mensagem de Bran milhares de vezes, ela não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo mesmo isso, ela travou o maxilar, maldito traidor, ela pensa.

A verdade é que os últimos anos não foram fáceis para ruiva, o Norte não estava indo bem, muitos Lordes passaram acreditar que seus problemas eram falta dela ter um marido ao seu lado, aqueles idiotas de merda, muitos Lordes desejando roubar sua coroa através do casamento, ela não era ingênua, porém havia outro motivo, ela poderia ter se casado com seu primo, ele tinha o vale, isso a tornaria forte, mas ela não conseguiu, Ramsey estava certo, ela não conseguiu se libertar dele, depois que sua família partiu os pesadelos retornaram, ela sabia que não conseguiria ter as mãos de algum homem sobre seu corpo novamente, então houve pequenas rebeliões, que só fizeram as coisas mais difíceis, e agora ela tinham quase certeza que havia a mão de Bran naquilo, ela se sentia sozinha, tão sozinha, ela não tinha escolha, Bran não estava brincando ele a mataria. 

\- Vossa graça. – Ela escuta uma voz dizer entrando na sala, seus olhos não acreditam em quem ela vê.

\- Jon, é você mesmo? – Ela pergunta se levantando da cadeira. 

\- Em carne e osso. – Ele responde lhe dando um pequeno sorriso. 

\- Bran disse que você está no Norte além da muralha, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não que eu não esteja feliz em te ver, eu só estou surpresa. – Ela diz dando a volta ficando na frente de Jon, ela o abraça, mas ele afasta rapidamente, tem algo errado, ela pode sentir.

\- Eu estava, mas Arya escreveu pra mim, ela me disse coisas interessantes. – Jon diz Sansa lhe dá outro olhar de surpresa, ele não poderia ir embora antes de resolver as coisas com ela, não antes de esclarecer tudo.

\- Arya? O que ela te disse? Ela não me manda notícias há anos, porque ela escreveu para você agora? – A ruiva diz parecendo confusa, talvez Arya soubesse o que Bran está fazendo e tenha mandado Jon para ela, o coração da ruiva se enche de esperança com esse pensamento.

\- É por causa de Bran não é, ele não é mais o nosso irmão, ele virou outra coisa agora Jon, ele é mau, ele está tentando tirar o Norte de mim. – Sansa começa a falar antes que o moreno tenha chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Sim tem a ver com ele, Arya diz que uma parte do rei da Noite vive dentro dele agora...- Antes que ele possa terminar, ela o interrompe

\- Isso faz todo sentido Jon, na verdade isso explicaria porque ele tem agido assim, ele me enganou, ele diz que iremos construir um mundo melhor juntos. – Sansa declara então percebe a raiva brilhando nos olhos do homem que ela considera um irmão.

\- Qual o problema? Você está diferente, eu não sei o que é, mas tem algo errado. – Ela afirma tocando o seu ombro, ele recua para trás desviando do toque.

\- Você me traiu. – Ele acusa sentindo toda raiva que ele tentou conter desde o momento que ele descobriu a verdade queimando em seu sangue.

\- Eu não tive escolha, você estava cego sobre ela, você não conseguiu enxergar a mulher cruel que ela era até ser tarde demais, na última vez que nos vimos eu achei que você tinha me perdoado. – Ela afirma nervosamente e Jon lhe dá um sorriso debochado. 

\- Você não sabe de nada Sansa, Daenerys não era cruel, ela libertou pessoas, Winterfell só ficou de pé porque ela veio até nós, e mesmo depois de toda merda que ela recebeu aqui, ela não foi embora, ela ficou e lutou por nós, ela quase morreu me salvando. – Jon praticamente rosna as palavras contra ela. Sansa dá um passo pra trás.

\- Você está defendendo-a agora, por acaso você esqueceu que a sua querida Rainha queimou milhares de pessoas? – Sansa diz ríspida, ela acha que talvez o tempo de Jon no verdadeiro Norte tenham feito dele um louco.

\- Aí que está Sansa, não foi ela, foi Bran, ele estava dentro da cabeça dela. – Jon grita as palavras em seu rosto fazendo a ruiva ofegar. 

\- Não pode ser. – Ela sussurra mais para si própria do que para o homem a sua frente. 

\- Mas ele não teria conseguido isso sem ajuda da sua preciosa irmã, eu sei que foi você que contou a Cersei sobre os nossos planos de guerra, por sua causa ela perdeu Rhaegal e Missandei, mas isso não era o bastante, você ainda quebrou o juramento que fez para mim na frente da árvore do coração, por que Sansa? Por causa de uma maldita coroa? – Jon a questiona apertando o braço da mulher enquanto encara sua expressão surpresa, seu coração batendo fortemente eu seu peito. 

\- Eu não fiz isso Jon, eu não fiz – Ela nega puxando seu braço de volta.

\- Só pare de mentir pra mim porra. – Ele vocifera em fúria, ele não vai suportar mais mentiras. O coração dela dispara, pela primeira ela sente medo do homem a sua frente, ela olha a mensagem de Bran em cima de sua mesa, Sansa sabe que não tem outra escolha.

\- Sim fui eu, mas eu não fiz por mal, eu só queria manter as pessoas seguras, manter o Norte seguro, Bran me usou também, ele disse que achava que ela era perigosa, que por algum motivo ele não podia ver as verdadeiras intenções dela, que ele temia pelo povo e por você, ela queria que você abdicasse do reino por ela Jon, eu tinha certeza que ela não faria o mesmo, eu vi a sede de poder nela, então eu achei que se eu contasse a Cersei ela pararia Daenerys, se ela morresse isso forçaria você assumir a coroa, você é um homem bom irmão, você iria buscar justiça para sua rainha, então Cersei seria parada também e nossa família estaria segura, você queria a verdade, essa era a verdade. – Ela tenta explicar, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. 

\- Você deixou de fora a parte em que você pediria a independência do Norte e finalmente conseguiria tudo o que você sempre quis, que é ser rainha, e no final foi exatamente o que você recebeu. Mindinho teria ficado orgulhoso,  mas pelo que eu descobri acho que as coisas não estão indo muito bem para você não é. – Sansa sente o sarcasmo em sua voz quando ele fala cada uma dessas palavras, ele está certo sim, ela queria a coroa, quando eles recuperaram o Norte dos Boltons graças a ela, a ruiva realmente acreditou que eles fariam a ela o que era seu direito, mas não, ele deram a Jon então ele o entregou na primeira oportunidade, e isso a ressentiu profundamente.

\- Eu fiz pelo Norte sim, mas eu também fiz pela nossa família. Eu tinha me apaixonado antes e eu sabia como era, eu não podia deixar que você cometesse os mesmos erros que eu, depois do que aconteceu em Porto Real eu achei que tinha feito a escolha certa, eu não sabia que tinha sido Bran, como eu poderia saber que ele tinha a capacidade de fazer algo assim, eu lamento por você irmão, eu lamento por Daenerys também, todos nós cometemos erros e Bran se aproveitou de todos eles, mas ela está morta agora, você está com raiva, eu entendo, mas nós ainda somos família. – Sansa argumenta, ela precisa de Jon, precisa que ele enxergue a razão.

\- Você está enganada de novo irmã, Arya a encontrou, Daenerys está viva. 

\- Como? – A ruiva pergunta sem entender. 

\- Do mesmo jeito que eu estou, apesar de tudo que Bran fez ele não conseguiu derrota-la, e a melhor parte disso é que ele nem tem ideia disso, talvez ele não seja tão poderoso como pensa afinal. – O homem explica, então Sansa finalmente entende.

\- É por isso que você está aqui, você está indo embora, você vai atrás dela. – A mulher concluí e o homem acena com a cabeça. 

\- Sim, mas eu preciso ouvir a verdade de você antes. – Ele afirma.

\- Me leve com você, Bran vai me matar se eu não fizer o que ele pede. – Sansa implora. Se Daenerys ainda está viva ainda existe uma chance de vencer Bran , ela ainda tem o dragão, talvez até um exército,  como Jon disse o rei não sabe, Sansa sabe que se Bran tivesse essa informação ele já teria feito algo, se eles vencerem então ela ainda poderá manter sua posição, ao menos permanecer como Lady de Winterfell, ela pode tentar ganhar a confiança da platinada dessa vez, Arya estava com ela, então já era um ponto a seu favor.

\- Levar você? Depois de tudo que você fez. - Jon questiona, ele simplesmente não consegue acreditar na mulher em sua frente.

\- Por favor Jon, eu não sabia, ele me usou também, eu sou sua irmã, nós somos família, juntos podemos vencer Bran, você tem que acreditar em mim, eu só fiz o que fiz porque eu acreditava ser o certo. – Sansa apela, ela acredita ver um lampejo de dúvida cruzar o rosto de Jon, então ela diz algo que ela tem certeza que vai fazê-lo ver a verdade, ver que ela ainda é sua família.

\- Quando a neve cai e os ventos brancos sopram, o lobo solitário morre, mas a matilha sobrevive. – Ela diz tocando o seu braço, então Jon sorri pela primeira vez desde que entrou na sala. 

\- Você está certa. – Ele diz e a abraça, finalmente a ruiva respira aliviada, ela sabe que obteve uma pequena vitória. 

\- No entanto você esqueceu um pequeno detalhe. – Ele afirma tocando seu rosto carinhosamente quando eles deixam os braços um do outro, ela franze o cenho confusa, ela não tem a menor ideia sobre o que ele está falando.

\- O que? – Pergunta encarando os olhos escuros na sua frente, então o homem se inclina em sua direção, como se fosse contar um segredo.

\- Que eu não sou um lobo, eu sou um dragão. – Ele sussurra em seu ouvido, antes que ela possa entender o que aquelas palavras significam ela sente a pequena faca cortando sua garganta, ela engasga levando as mãos ao pescoço tentando conter o sangue, os olhos azuis em completo choque, então ela cai, seu corpo convulsionado enquanto seu sangue se espalha pelo chão de pedra.

Embora Jon tenha encontrado satisfação ao tirar a vida daqueles que levaram a dele, não houve prazer nisso, no entanto dessa vez é diferente, ele sente uma espécie de contentamento pelo que acabou de fazer, sua prima finalmente ganhou o que mereceu e o que homem pensa quando a vida finalmente abandona o corpo da mulher caída no chão, também sente que finalmente compreendeu  o significado de ser um Targaryen, fogo e sangue, esse foi o lema de sua casa, e a partir desse dia isso seria o que seus inimigos receberiam dele.  _Mate o menino e deixe o homem nascer,_  supõe então ter entendido o verdadeiro significado por trás daquelas palavras, o dragão acordou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estão vivos? Me deixem saber como vocês estão se sentindo o que acharam? Eu e a minha beta me esforçamos bastante para entregar esse capítulo no prazo pra vcs.   
> E nesse capítulo especialmente eu tentei fazer com que vcs tivessem a experiência de ver um EP de got mesmo espero ter conseguido.   
> Um detalhe quando Arya diz que entende os sentimentos de Dany por Jon ela não está a defendendo ela só está dizendo que pode ver pq ela se sente assim do mesmo jeito ela entende pq o Jon fez aquilo afinal ela estava lá ela teve até influência nisso, então tentem não ataquem ela ainda vou explicar mais nos próximos, e tbm explorar os sentimentos de Jon.   
> Daenerys não está comprando Jon ao pai dela tbm apenas a situação ela queria que Duncan tive a visão do Jon igual a visão que ela tinha dele quando se apaixonou, não homem que matou a mãe dele, lembrando que esse é o ponto de vista da personagem dela. E isso bjs até o próximo.


	6. Capítulo V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de qualquer coisa infelizmente não deu de postar domingo, eu estava cheia de trabalho da faculdade é só terminei a última parte do cap na madrugada de sábado é a minha beta teve alguns probleminhas é não conseguiu editar antes, então sejam compreensivos, imprevistos acontecem...Mas eu fiz um vídeo novo da fic um pequeno bônus pra vcs o link https://youtu.be/9E91yolfBCc  
> Deem uma olhada tá com a música tema da fic tbm usei imagens de produções que condizem com algumas situações que funcionam pra fic como como imagino Solar visualmente.

 

 

 

 

_Encontro-me no porão de minhas memórias,_

_E vejo os fantasmas do meu passado se agitarem em volta do meu presente. - Jaqueline_  Caretta

_**Winterfell**_  

\- Adeus prima. – Jon sussurrou enquanto fechava os olhos azuis de Sansa, ele logo se levanta pronto para sair, mas antes pega dois sacos de moedas de ouro, afinal, ele faria uma viagem para outro continente, então deduz que elas podem ser úteis em algum momento da sua jornada.

Antes que ele possa sair ouve um ranger vindo da porta, suas mãos vão imediatamente para o cabo de sua espada, concluiu que talvez alguém tenha finalmente percebido os dois guardas mortos do lado de fora, o corpo do homem fica tenso, ele finalmente respira aliviado quando dá de cara com Sam, cujo olhos caem em direção ao corpo sem vida da ruiva, ele arfa em choque absoluto.

\- O que você fez Jon? – A voz de Sam sai trêmula quando questiona o homem a sua frente.

O moreno olha o corpo da mulher no chão mais uma vez, um fantasma de um sorriso cruza seus lábios, antes dele finalmente responder.

\- Parece que eu matei a rainha certa dessa vez. – Suas palavras são frias como a neve que cobre o chão fora do castelo, isso assusta Sam, quanto mais tempo ele passa ao lado de Jon, mas ele sente que seu amigo desapareceu.

\- Você precisa sair daqui agora, antes que alguém perceba. – Sam avisa. Ele sabe que eles não têm muito tempo, talvez Bran já tenha até percebido que algo errado está acontecendo no Norte, ele está certo que o que Jon acabou de fazer só deixa as coisas mais complicadas, então uma ideia cruza a sua mente.

\- Jon, me acerte. – Sam pede e o amigo olha para ele surpreso. 

\- Como é? – Pergunta, franzindo a testa sem entender onde o homem a sua frente quer chegar com esse pedido.

\- Eu não estava esperando que você fizesse algo assim, mas agora que fez eu tive uma ideia. Bran não pode ver o que aconteceu aqui ou que aconteceu quando nos encontramos, ele também não deve saber o porquê, então eu vou escrever a ele e dizer que sua irmã e eu fomos atacados em Winterfell, mas que eu não posso dar mais informações por enquanto, que trataremos em Porto Real, ele vai saber que há algo errado, mas ele não poderá te ver, então ele vai esperar por mim, me vigiar. Você vai poder usar esse tempo para ir embora de Westeros, antes que ele coloque homens atrás de você. – Sam explica. Ele sabe que esse é um plano perigoso, no entanto, presume que esse é o melhor que eles têm. Jon assente, o moreno sabe que o que o amigo está propondo é muito perigoso, ele lembra de sua época vivendo no muro, como ele e Sam costumavam ser, apesar de tudo, o homem na sua frente se arriscou vindo até ele, se ele não tivesse feito isso, ele não saberia sobre Dany, sobre seu filho, então ele teme pela vida do amigo.

\- Sam, se Bran descobrir que você me ajudou de alguma forma, ele não vai te poupar. – Jon avisa. Depois de tudo que ele aprendeu sobre o corvo, ele sente um tipo de obrigação, de lembrar ao amigo de que fazer o que ele deseja, implica colocar sua própria vida em risco.

\- De alguma forma, todos nós fizemos algo que o ajudou a tornar o que ele é agora, isso faz com que eu sinta que falhei com as pessoas. Durante a batalha da longa noite, houve um momento que eu entrei em pânico, então Edd me ajudou, e por causa de mim ele se distraiu e morreu, ele era um bom guerreiro, se eu apenas tivesse ouvido o conselho de vocês e ficado na cripta com os outros, talvez o meu amigo não tivesse perdido a vida naquela noite. 

\- Sam, não tem como você ter certeza disso. – Jon o interrompe tentando amenizar a culpa que vê refletida nos olhos do amigo.

\- Eu sei disso, ainda assim, desde esse dia eu sinto como se estivesse vivendo uma vida emprestada, a pior parte é que eu odeio o que eu fiz com ela, há muito tempo eu comecei a perceber que tinha algo errado com seu irmão, e o que eu fiz? Eu fechei os olhos, eu justifiquei suas atitudes,  não importa como eu me arrependo de ter feito parte disso por todos esses anos, isso não muda nada, mas pela primeira vez em anos eu tenho a chance de fazer a coisa certa, e ainda ajudar um grande amigo no processo, então não importa o que aconteça, eu não vou me acovardar dessa vez. – Sam explica, lágrimas não derramadas brilhando em seus olhos, Sam sabe que precisa fazer isso, não apenas por Jon, por Edd, sua família, ou o povo de Westeros, ele precisa fazer isso por si mesmo, para consertar seus erros.

\- E sua família? – Jon questiona ao se lembrar de Gilly e os filhos de Sam.

\- Eles estão em segurança, não desperdice seu tempo se preocupando comigo, você precisa ir agora, só tente ser feliz, obrigado por ser meu amigo quando eu mais precisava. – Sam diz enquanto dá um último abraço no homem que ama como se fosse um irmão, seus caminhos muitas vezes tomaram rumos diferentes, tantos reencontros, muitas despedidas, e ainda assim, sua amizade nunca esmoreceu.

\- Obrigado Sam, por tudo. – Jon diz quebrando o abraço, uma simples frase, mas ele pode ver nos olhos do amigo que ele compreende a extensão do que aquelas palavras representam. 

\- Leve com você. – Sam diz retirando o amuleto de pedra de dragão do seu pescoço.

\- Para Bran ficar de olho em mim, ele precisa me ver. – Ele explica enquanto coloca o cordão na palma do amigo.

\- Agora você sabe o que tem que fazer. – Sam diz com humor, ao mesmo tempo que leva o próprio pulso fechado ao rosto.

\- Adeus Sam. – O Targaryen fala e o amigo assente.

\- Adeus amigo. – Diz antes de sentir o pulso de Jon contra o seu rosto, um golpe que é o suficiente para fazer com que ele perca os sentidos. 

Enquanto tenta sair sem ser visto, Jon recorda do seu tempo de menino, se esgueirando nessas mesmas paredes, seja aprontando ao lado de Robb e Theon, ou tentando ficar fora da vista de Lady Stark. Os anos de experiência foram úteis afinal, é o que ele pensa quando monta seu cavalo fora da fortaleza nortenha, ele respira fundo por um momento, ele quer virar e olhar para Winterfell uma última vez, um último adeus ao lugar onde ele cresceu. Então a voz dela ecoa em sua mente, se eu olhar pra trás, estou perdido. Ela costumava dizer isso a ele no barco sempre que contava algo trágico em seu passado, então reconhece, que embora tenha amado sua família, nunca se sentiu realmente parte daquele lugar, foi por isso que ele escolheu a muralha, mas ele não encontrou o que procurava lá, só houve um lugar onde ele realmente se sentiu pertencente, onde ele se sentiu verdadeiramente feliz e em paz, no barco com ela, nos braços da mulher que ele amava.

 

\- Você está certa amor, eu estou indo para vocês agora. – Diz tocando o lenço vermelho, agora preso a seu pulso junto com a pulseira de vidro de dragão. Suas mãos então descem para as rédeas do cavalo negro, ele aperta suas pernas em torno do animal, esse sinal é o suficiente para que o cavalo comece a trotar em direção a Porto Branco.

Jon Snow sente seu coração disparado enquanto o vento frio do Norte toca seu rosto, o sentimento de estar finalmente indo para casa, preenchendo todo o seu ser, casa nunca foi um lugar, Daenerys Targaryen era seu lar. 

_**Atalaia da Água Cinzenta**_. 

Meera não chorou quando o corpo do seu pai chegou, ela não chorou quando os homens dele entregaram a ela a sua espada, ela se sentia amortecida, como se nada daquilo fosse real, mas agora quando ela lê a mensagem de Bran exigindo que ela jure fidelidade a ele, suas emoções finalmente a engole, ela grita derrubando tudo o que ela encontra em seu caminho, ele matou o pai dela depois de tudo que ela fez, depois de seu irmão ter sacrificado a sua vida por ele, de seu pai ter escolhido favorecer ele sobre Sansa Stark. Bran ousou assassina-lo, sem dar ao menos a seu pai um julgamento justo, tudo o que ele é agora, é graças a ela, ao fato dela ter o carregado o caminho inteiro até a muralha, quando eles finalmente chegaram lá ela lembra de desmoronar, não havia uma parte do seu corpo que não estava com dor, mesmo assim, tudo que ela recebeu foi indiferença, tudo bem, ela voltou para casa, eles vencerem os mortos, ela seguiu em frente, agora a garota sente que não pode ignorar a sua existência,  não quando ele tirou dela tudo que restava da sua família, ele vê tudo, ela sabe, no entanto, o corvo não será capaz de entrar em sua mente,  Meera decide que está na hora de visitar um velho amigo. 

\- Lady Meera, há algo errado com a senhora? -  Sor Luther questiona ao encontrá-la sentada no meio do escritório que pertencia a seu pai, que agora se encontra praticamente destruído.

\- Tudo em ordem, meu senhor, eu desejo que você organize os homens, Rei Bran deseja que eu jure fidelidade a ele, então eu decidi ir ao Sul cumprir o seu desejo, é o melhor para mim e para o nosso povo. – A voz de Meera Reed sai quase casual, seu rosto mascarando suas verdadeiras emoções.

\- Depois do que aconteceu com seu pai eu temo que ir ao Sul não seja a melhor decisão no momento minha Lady. – Sor Luther sugere, o homem não tem certeza se a garota está pensando direito. 

\- Eu irei, meu pai podia não saber com quem estava lidando, mas eu garanto a você, meu senhor, eu sei exatamente quem Bran Stark é. – Afirma, a certeza na voz da garota é o suficiente para o homem não a questionar outra vez.

\- Farei o que você deseja então, minha senhora. 

Porto Branco 

Jon confere uma última vez se o cordão de Ghost está bem preso no pescoço do lobo, ele sabe que Bran pode tentar wargar no animal, por isso tem que ser cuidadoso. 

\- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer, vir comigo? Deixar seu povo? Eu não tenho certeza se vou voltar um dia para o Norte. – Jon questiona Tormund, antes que o navio parta. 

\- Eu estou aqui, não estou pequeno corvo? – O ruivo responde dando os ombros, nos últimos anos ele acompanhou todo o sofrimento do homem a sua frente, mais de uma vez achou que ele estava perto de perder a cabeça, mas desde que ele recebeu a notícia sobre a rainha dragão, Tormund viu a chama da vida queimando novamente em seus olhos, Jon não sabe, mas foi Sam que pediu para que o homem grande acompanhasse o amigo, era uma jornada perigosa, o homem avisou.

\- Vai estar um pouco quente lá. – Jon avisa e o ruivo sorri.

\- Eu lutei contra mortos vivos Snow, um pouco de sol não vai me assustar. Escute, você fez muito por mim e meu povo, deixe eu fazer isso por você, e também alguém tem que manter você  e essa sua bunda bonita fora de confusão, da última vez que nos separamos, você não se saiu muito bem, não foi? – O ruivo afirma enquanto eles embarcam no navio.

\- Obrigado amigo. – Jon responde. Ele está agradecido pela presença do ruivo, é bom saber que ele não estará sozinho durante essa nova jornada.

_**Solar** _

Daenerys desperta de seu pesadelo tremendo e suando, ela puxa o ar com força e solta repetidas vezes tentando se acalmar, os gritos desesperados das pessoas naquele dia em Porto Real ecoam em sua mente, ela se culpa às vezes, não pelo que aconteceu naquele dia, aquilo não foi ela, foi o corvo, no entanto, é inevitável pensar que se ela não tivesse dado ouvidos as pessoas erradas, confiado em traidores, tudo poderia ser diferente, sente que deveria ter conquistado Porto Real logo quando chegou, como Lady Olenna sugeriu, então talvez o corvo não tivesse capturado sua mente, e aquelas pessoas poderiam estar vivas, no entanto, a platinada sabia que não havia forma de mudar o que aconteceu, o que estava em seu alcance era garantir que o corvo nunca tivesse controle sobre ela novamente, por causa disso, ela se reunia uma vez por semana com as sacerdotisas vermelhas, o controle sobre a magia em seu sangue era a chave para que o corvo nunca sequestrasse sua mente novamente, Kinvara garantiu isso a ela, Dany esperava que ela estivesse certa.

Levantando da cama, ela afasta a pequena cortina em sua janela, ainda esta escuro lá fora, mas ela sabe que tentar dormir novamente agora não é uma boa alternativa, em noites como essas, os pesadelos simplesmente não a deixam em paz, então a platinada vai até a cozinha, talvez um chá de raiz Valiriana possa ajudá-la a relaxar.

Ela suspira sentindo o cheiro delicioso do chá quando ela  o despeja em sua xícara, ela abre a janela da cozinha sentindo a brisa fresca contra o seu rosto, há poucas estrelas no céu essa noite, ela bebe um pouco do chá, então engasga quando sente uma mão tocar levemente sua cintura, ela vira para encontrar um par de olhos verdes a encarando. 

\- Você por acaso está tentando me matar do coração? – Daenerys pergunta a Lucius, a platinada perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ele e Arya a assustaram com esses malditos passos de gatos. 

\- Uma coisinha tão bonitinha como você jamais Storm. Pelo visto alguém caiu da cama hoje.  – Ele brinca a fazendo girar os olhos ao ouvir seus galanteios baratos. 

\- Eu te acordei? – Ela pergunta, embora já saiba a resposta. Lucius era um homem de sentidos apurados, segundo ele, uma qualidade que qualquer bom ladrão deveria ter. 

\- Eu ouvi um barulho e quis checar, você sabe como eu sou. – Ele explica e ela assente, seu amigo era sempre muito cuidadoso sobre a segurança dela e de Duncan, ela estava feliz por ter alguém assim por perto. 

-Tem chá, eu acabei de prepara-lo – Afirma enquanto se distancia dele, indo em direção a grande mesa de madeira que ficava no centro da cozinha, o homem pega uma xícara enquanto observa a platinada se sentar em uma cadeira, ele sente que tem algo errado, ele até imagina o que seja, então ele senta na ponta da mesa ao lado de sua cadeira.

\- Pesadelos? – Lucius questiona tocando a mão dela, que estava livre sobre a mesa, ela balança a cabeça em afirmação. 

\- Algumas coisas são difíceis de esquecer, não importa o quanto eu tente. – A mulher afirma, deixando a xícara sobre a mesa, tocando inconscientemente a cicatriz embaixo de seu peito. Em dias como esse, a Targaryen sente quase como uma leve coceira no local, uma lembrança constante do que ocorreu a mais de cinco anos atrás.

\- Não importa quanto tentamos, alguns fantasmas nunca se vão completamente, as vezes tudo que temos que fazer é aprender a conviver com cada um deles. – Lucius fala olhando diretamente em seus olhos, Daenerys sabe que ele, por experiência, nunca esqueceu a garota, a dona da corrente de prata que ele nunca tira do pescoço, a mulher que ele não conseguiu salvar. 

\- Eu sei exatamente, é o que eu tenho tentado fazer, no entanto, alguns dias são apenas mais difíceis que outros. – Ela explica soltando a mão dele, então o homem desce da mesa se ajoelhando a seus pés. 

\- Só porque eu disse que você tem que aprender a viver com seus fantasmas, não significa que você tem que fazer isso sozinha, eu estou aqui, e não há nada nesse mundo que eu não faria por você. – Ele afirma segurando suas mãos contra as suas, a mulher sabe que suas palavras são verdadeiras. Durante todo esse tempo, o homem tem se mostrado o mais fiel dos amigos, as vezes, quando ele olha tão intensamente como está fazendo nesse momento, Dany julga que talvez ele deseje um outro tipo de posição em seu coração, no entanto, nos breves momentos em que ela se mostrou disposta ao menos a tentar correspondê-lo, ele simplesmente se afastou, sim, houve breve momentos nos anos que passaram, em que ela o desejou, que ela se sentiu atraída não só por sua beleza, mas principalmente pela segurança, a confiança que ele transmitia, as coisas eram tão fácies ao seu lado, simples, preto no branco, mas reconhece que aqueles foram momentos de fraqueza, de uma extrema carência

 Talvez Lucius pudesse enxergar esses sentimento através dela, ele sempre  foi tão bom em lê-la, ela acredita que essa seja a explicação por trás das atitudes do rapaz, então no lugar de se sentir ofendida pelas suas rejeições anteriores, se sente agradecida, porque  constata que nunca seria capaz de dar ao homem a sua frente o que ele merece, seu coração, porque ele não era seu para dar, havia um fantasma residindo dentro das muralhas que ela ergueu, e por causa dele, a platinada sentia que nunca seria capaz de amar alguém daquela forma novamente, Jon Snow não havia deixado apenas uma cicatriz marcada sobre sua pele, a maior delas estava marcando profundamente seu coração, ele deixou um vazio que nem seu filho conseguiu ocupar, talvez em outra vida, uma vida em que ela não tivesse caído tão profundamente por um homem que foi capaz de tirar sua vida, ela poderia ter se apaixonado pelo garoto de sorriso fácil e olhos verdes, infelizmente, essa vida não era essa, a mulher conclui que o que ela sente por ele, cruza a linha do que ela sentiu pelo seu velho urso, no entanto, se encontra  a milhares de milhas do sentimento que ela teve por seu sobrinho.

\- Eu sei, e eu sou muito grata por isso, eu só não quero falar sobre isso agora. – Daenerys responde. Ela sabe que ele vai dizer o mesmo de sempre, você não tem culpa, é difícil saber os passos dos inimigos quando eles trabalham nas sombras, ela sabe que ele tem razão, e por agora ela deseja apenas pensar em algo diferente por enquanto.

\- Como você desejar, minha rainha. – Ele brinca se referindo a ela por um título que a mulher não usa a muito tempo, então deposita um beijo em sua palma antes de se levantar.

-  Isso me lembra algo que eu esqueci de te informar, Verme Cinzento mandou notícias, os últimos escravos que libertamos se adaptaram com sucesso na ilha de Naath. – Daenerys revela, recebendo um grande sorriso do homem a sua frente, há anos atrás, após a chegada de seus aliados a esse continente, Kinvara avisou que os Dothraki retornaram a Vaes Dothrak,  no entanto, seus imaculados ainda estavam se preparando para uma viagem em direção às ilhas de Naath, então, em uma noite escura ela voou até eles, Verme Cinzento era um homem que não costumava demostrar muitas emoções, no entanto, nem ele conseguiu mantê-las para si quando reencontrou a mulher que o libertou viva, os imaculados queriam segui-la até Solar, mas ela negou, ela conhecia o desejo de seu comandante de proteger a terra onde sua amada nasceu, por Missandei ela os deixou ir, ainda assim, eles juraram servi-la sempre quando ela precisasse, não importa o que, para aqueles homens, essa mulher sempre seria sua rainha. 

Então, quando ela juntamente com algumas pessoas de Solar, começaram a libertar escravos de algumas cidades escondidos, ela procurou pelo auxílio de Verme Cinzento, a ilha de Naath se tornou um lugar perfeito para enviar esses homens e mulheres, uma vez que o veneno das borboletas mortais mantinham muito invasores longe, há anos o povo de Missandei havia desenvolvido um antídoto a partir de ervas nativas, no entanto, sua existência era segredo para a maioria dos povos desse continente, os poucos homens que ousaram arriscar-se na ilha, foram surpreendidos por um exército de imaculados. 

\- Bom, logo poderemos enviar mais alguns então. – Lucius afirma enquanto bebe um pouco do chá que a mulher preparou. 

\- Estou surpresa que Arya não saiu do quarto ainda para mandar “a gente calar nossas malditas bocas, porque ela está tentando dormir” – Dany brinca apontando para a porta do quarto que a garota Stark divide com Lucius, o homem lhe dá um sorriso malicioso.

\- É porquê ela não está aqui – Ele responde, então a platinada franze a testa, erguendo uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

\- Onde ela está então? -  Ela questiona.

\- Onde você acha que ela está? – Ele retruca, e a mulher sorri. Ela sabe que Arya tem tido alguns encontros noturnos com o Conselheiro chefe de Solar. Desde que avô do homem faleceu anos atrás, Henry foi eleito para comandar a cidade, na época, Daenerys também conseguiu um cargo no conselho, “afinal, quem melhor do que uma ex rainha para ajudar o conselho a liderar essa cidade?” Foram essas as exatas palavras de Henry na época, ela aceitou e se candidatou ao cargo, ser a princesa prometida lhe garantiu alguns votos, o poder sempre veio com alguns fardos, no entanto, Daenerys descobriu que as coisas eram mais fácies quando existiam pessoas para dividi-lo com você. 

\- Até agora? Isso é novo, será que ela finalmente aceitou o pedido dele? – Daenerys pergunta ao amigo, embora um pouco cética de que isso realmente possa ter acontecido, ela conhecia  a garota Stark, ela era teimosa como o irmão, a mulher pensa, então fecha os olhos por segundos enquanto toma um gole de chá, ela abre tentando se concentrar no homem na sua frente antes que seus pensamentos a traiam novamente.

\- Arya nunca, Henry é um tolo em pensar que ela faria. – Lucius responde simplesmente, ele conhece como a garota se sente em relação a ideia de casamento.

\- Ele a ama, não podemos culpa-lo por tentar. – Daenerys defende. 

\- Às vezes não importa como nos sentimos, quando a maré está contra você, não adianta remar contra ela. – Lucius diz enquanto desvia o olhar do seu, se concentrando nos pequenos raios de sol que começavam a refletir contra o vidro da janela, a maneira que as palavras deixaram seus lábios soaram tão tristes aos ouvidos da platinada, que ela tinha quase certeza que ele não estava se referindo a situação de Henry e Arya.

 

 

Henry estava roncando deitado ao seu lado, a garota observou os pequenos raios de luz tocando a janela do quarto, ela nunca ficou tanto tempo, ela já deveria ter saído, no entanto, hoje particularmente ela não tinha vontade de deixar essa cama, Henry havia passado os últimos dias distante desde que ela rejeitou o seu pedido de casamento, ela não estava esperando aquilo. Quando eles começaram esses encontros, Arya havia deixado claro que o que aconteceria entre eles seria algo físico e nada mais, no entanto, em algum momento, as coisas mudaram para o rapaz, então ela teve que fazê-lo entender que ela não poderia dar ao homem o que ele mais desejava, o amor era uma prisão, em sua opinião, a garota não foi feita pra ele, ela fora forjada para liberdade. - Amor é um sentimento que não se pode controlar Arya – Ele disse a ela uma vez.

\- É justamente por isso que ele é um sentimento tão perigoso. – Ela lembra de responder, o amor tinha o poder de transformar o homem mais sábio em tolo, sua vida já estava complicada demais nesse momento, ela não precisava de um marido para deixá-la ainda mais complicada, tudo que ela desejava era um pau grande o suficiente para foder a merda fora dela, ela tinha que admitir, o loiro era muito bom nisso, tão diferente do seu primeiro amante, seu amor jovial, na sua primeira vez, Gendry a tratou como se ela pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento, com respeito e gentileza, apesar de seus sentimentos doces por ele, sua primeira vez havia sido exatamente da maneira que ela imaginou que seria, então Henry aconteceu, ela amava como ele era quente na cama, não havia nenhuma doçura, muito pelo contrário, os acoplamentos entre os dois poderiam ser descritos como uma batalha, onde os dois lutavam entre si pelo controle.

 Na noite anterior, quando Kinvara revelou que Jon recebeu sua carta e estava a caminho, ela sabia que tinha que contar a alguém, ele era o membro mais importante do conselho, mais que isso, a garota sabia que ele se importava o suficiente com ela para não condena-la pelo que fez. Mas quando ela chegou, as coisas não ocorreram como ela tinha planejado, quando ela notou, ela estava moendo sua buceta contra o seu pau gigante, pelos deuses, foi tão bom que ela esqueceu o motivo que eles tinham parado de fazer uma coisa tão boa, e a razão de ter ido até ali, infelizmente, agora ela lembrava perfeitamente.

\- Você ainda está aqui. – O homem murmura depois de despertar de seu sono, seu timbre mais grosso do que o normal devido ao sono, seguido por uma expressão de completo espanto em seu rosto. 

\- Esse é um jeito estranho de me pedir para sair. – A garota fala ao mesmo tempo que se senta com apenas o lençol branco guardando sua nudez. 

\- É o meu jeito estranho de perguntar o que está errado. – Ele explica, tocando seu braço quando ela já se preparava para abandonar a cama, Arya solta um longo suspiro cansado antes de finalmente responder, a garota sabe que precisa revelar a ele o que fez.

\- Eu fiz uma coisa. – Ela responde tentando pensar na forma melhor forma de contar o que aconteceu.

\- Porque eu sinto que é melhor para mim não saber o que foi? – Ele questiona encarando os olhos da mulher seminua na sua cama.

\- Meu irmão está vindo para Solar, eu contei a ele sobre o corvo, sobre tudo. – Ela diz sem enrolação, melhor assim, ela pensa. Henry esfrega o rosto com a mão duas vezes, ele quer acreditar que isso era apenas um sonho.

\- O rei iria matá-lo, o Deus da luz mostrou a Kinvara, eu não tive escolha, eu tinha que contar, você não precisa dizer que foi arriscado, eu tenho consciência disso, no entanto, estamos seguros, eu não revelei a nossa localização certa ainda, eles estão usando aqueles amuletos que as sacerdotisas criaram. – Ela cuspiu as palavras em cima dele, Henry sentiu sua cabeça latejar a cada explicação nova da garota. 

\- Daenerys vai mata-lo. – Ele afirma com convicção, porque sabe que é exatamente isso que vai acontecer no momento em que o irmão de Arya pisar em sua cidade.

\- Ela não vai, eu tenho um plano. – Arya diz antes de explicar detalhadamente seu plano ao loiro.

\- Você tem razão, ela não vai mata-lo, vai matar você, e como eu estou feliz em fazer parte dos vivos, eu vou simplesmente fingir que essa conversa não aconteceu. – Henry afirma. Então Arya bufa, enquanto ele deita novamente, dessa vez de costas pra ela. 

\- Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. – A filha de Ned Stark anuncia enquanto o puxa para olhar em seu rosto, seus olhos redondos o encarando com expectativa, ele pode ver que ela não está feliz em admitir isso, também sabe que ela não está satisfeita com o que fez, essa foi a única razão dele poupa-la do seu discurso de como foi arriscado e imprudente o que a garota fez. 

\- Você não vai aceitar um não como resposta, vai? – Ele questiona e ela responde com um simples aceno negativo o fazendo soltar um gemido frustrado.

\- Tudo bem, você venceu, só espero que ela não nos dê de refeição para Drogon, uma sombra de sorriso surge nos lábios da garota. 

\- Bem, nós não seríamos uma refeição saudável, isso eu posso garantir. – Ela brinca o fazendo sorrir. 

_As coisas que eu faço por amor._ Henry pensa antes de puxa-lá contra o seu corpo.

**_Porto Real_ **

Tyrion se sente assustadoramente tenso quando o rei visita as suas câmeras naquela noite, acompanhado, é claro, do comandante da companhia dourada. Tyrion não gosta dele, o homem é sempre silencioso demais, como uma raposa sorrateira esperando o melhor momento para atacar. 

\- Sansa está morta. – O rei afirma e o anão se desequilibra, quase caindo da pequena cadeira onde se encontra sentado.

\- Por ordens suas, eu imagino. – Sua acusação sai mais ríspida do que ele pretendia, no entanto, tudo que ele consegue imaginar é o corpo da ruiva agora frio o sem cor, ele se pergunta como foi, ela sofreu? sentiu dor? O anão torce que a resposta para essas perguntas seja não. A verdade, é que ele tinha muito apreço e admiração pela jovem rainha, às vezes, até se questiona se ele não teria tido mais sucesso servindo a rainha do Norte do que o Rei do Sul.

\- Não. – O rei responde. Então o anão olha com os olhos arregalados em completa surpresa.

\- Então quem? Rebeldes do Norte? – Pergunta agitado, cenários muito ruins cruzando sua mente nesse momento. 

\- Eu não sei, Sam enviou uma mensagem. Tudo que ele disse foi que ele e Sansa foram atacados, afirma que me contará detalhes quando voltar a Porto Real, algo sobre não achar apropriado nos contar o que ele sabe por mensagens, sente que não é seguro. – O rei afirma. Desgosto em sua voz, o anão percebe.

\- Você não pode simplesmente ver o que aconteceu? – O Lannister sugere. 

\- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO TENTEI? – O rei cuspe as palavras em seu rosto, ele está com raiva, o anão pode perceber, isso é demasiadamente estranho, ele nunca o viu assim, na maioria das vezes seu humor é frio, contido e extremamente controlado.

\- Eu não consigo ver nada sobre a morte de Sansa ou até mesmo localizar Jon, em sua mensagem, Sam afirmou que não conseguiu  encontra-lo, eu já enviei uma mensagem ordenando ao Lorde comandante da patrulha que envie seus homens para uma expedição além da muralha para  descobrirem o que aconteceu com ele, eu estou monitorando o retorno de Sam Tarly, enquanto isso, manteremos a morte da minha irmã em segredo, pelo menos por aqui, há algo muito errado acontecendo aqui Tyrion, e eu não vou parar até descobrir o que é. – O rei afirma usando o seu tom usual, uma ameaça velada. 

\- Tenho certeza que vai, Sua graça, eu concordo com seu plano, nesse momento é importante sermos cuidadosos. – A mão do rei afirma, então acrescenta: 

\- Eu lamento a morte da sua irmã. 

\- Eu sei que sim. – O rei responde sem nenhuma emoção em seu rosto, as palavras de Sor Davos ecoam na mente do último Lannister. A verdade é que nenhum de nós sabemos o que ele é de verdade.

 

 

Quando o anão desperta no dia seguinte se assusta com a figura sentada a beira da cama, sua irmã está vestindo um vestido dourado como as cores de sua casa, degustando uma taça de vinho como sempre costumava fazer. 

\- Olá monstrinho – Ela diz e o anão está certo que isso é algum tipo de alucinação. 

\- Você está morta. – Ele afirma e Cersei sorri. 

\- Parece que eu estou melhor que você. – A mulher ironiza. O anão ignora, fechando olhos esperando que ela desapareça. 

\- Nosso pai deveria ter matado você quando teve a chance, você é amaldiçoado, primeiro, assassinou a nossa mãe, então traiu sua família, minha filha morreu por sua culpa, Jaime morreu por sua culpa, você escolheu a filha do rei louco como rainha, e uma cidade queimou por isso, seu mais fiel amigo queimou por que você o traiu, e agora  você errou novamente, e por causa disso pessoas estão morrendo, tudo que você ama morre, veja só como a garota Stark terminou, sim irmão, eu sei o seu segredinho, você a amava, você não conseguia ver, foi por isso que ela morreu, por causa da sua maldição, nada de bom pode vir de você. – As palavras de Cersei são como facas cortando sua pele, porque mais de uma vez ele questionou o grau de sua responsabilidade em alguns desse eventos.

\- Então aquela pobre mulher, que teve o azar de cruzar com você, a única pessoa a te amar verdadeiramente além de Jaime, como era o nome dela irmão? – A mulher pergunta olhando com aqueles olhos verdes de serpente e um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

\- Só cale a sua maldita boca irmã. – Ele implora. Ele não pode lidar com mais isso essa noite, os últimos dias o levaram ao limite, depois de um longo tempo o rei permitiu que ele enterrasse os restos mortais de Bronn, por dias, a imagem e o cheiro do seu corpo em plena decomposição permaneceram com ele, então Bran lhe deu a notícia sobre a morte de Sansa, ele estava segurando suas emoções por um fio. 

-  Tysha da Casa Punho de Prata, eu me recordo, você se lembra como ela implorou quando o nosso pai obrigou a estupra-la, eu nunca tive a chance de perguntar, você gostou? Jaime me disse que ela desmaiou no final, você não é um bom homem Tyrion nunca foi. – Antes que Cersei dissesse outra palavra, o anão pulou em sua direção enrolando suas mãos em torno da pele macia do seu pescoço, ondas de raiva explodindo em seu coração.

\- Vamos irmão, isso é o mais forte que você pode fazer? Você não passa de um bêbado inútil. – Ela afirma antes de cuspir na sua cara, então o homem perde o controle, ele aperta o pescoço da irmã mais forte que pode, todo ódio que ele guardou pela mulher por anos vindo à tona, ele não para quando seu corpo começa a se contorcer debaixo dele, ou quando ela começa a sufocar debaixo dele, ele sonhou com esse momento por um grande pedaço de sua vida, então quando a vida deixa o seu corpo, ele fecha os olhos, apreciando o momento, porém, quando ele abre não é o corpo da irmã que ele vê.

\- Puta merda, o que eu fiz? – O homem murmura, suas mãos tremem enquanto ele observa o corpo sem vida da prostituta de cachos dourados que passou a noite com ele em suas cameras.

 

_Próximo Capítulo_

_Sam recorda de seu juramento na patrulha da noite._

_Meera chega em Porto Real._

_Jon encontra um velho amigo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom explicações primeira Tyrion e Cersie eu tentei dar um pequeno gosto para aqueles que sempre quiseram ver essa mulher ser morta por alguém importante é não por pedras, por ser pós temporada era o máximo que pude fazer, espero que tenham funcionado.  
> Segundo sobre Daenerys e L se passaram 5 anos eu quis expor como foi desenvolvida a relação dos dois nesse período, sei que muitos Jonereys vão ficar agitados então pfv tenham calma e tentem ver pela perspectiva da personagem, ela sente traída pelo Jon, então existe esse menino doce, que não fez nada além de dar apoio a ela esse anos, então em alguns momentos ela imaginou que eles poderiam ser algo, se NÃO houvesse todo o lance envolvendo o Jon, e tipo quando tem uma pessoa perfeita ali do teu lado que te quer e quem tu quer não te quer, então vc pensa aí como eu queria gostar de fulano isso é super comum.  
> E Henry é Arya o que acham?  
> E sobre o novo trailer da fic? alguém interessado em fazer a tradução da fic?  
> Quem tá gostando é não comentou ainda a cada novo capítulo uma nova oportunidade hehehe.  
> Recomendem a fic para os amigos quem puder.  
> Bjs


	7. Capítulo VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kepus= tio

 

 

 

 

**“Mas às vezes, você tem que sacrificar alguns para salvar muitos.” - The100**

 

**Ponta da Tempestade**

Jon estava se sentindo extremamente agitado com a notícia que o próximo barco para Essos só partiria no dia seguinte, cada dia perdido era mais um dia longe dela, longe de seu filho, ele pensa, enquanto Tormund e ele descansam no chão da ponte de madeira que leva aos barcos, era perigoso procurar um lugar para passarem a noite na cidade, além de que, se ficassem ali por perto, o risco de perderem o navio também era menor. 

Duncan Jorah Targaryen, foi o nome que Daenerys nomeou o filho deles, o nome do meio não poderia ser mais apropriado, uma homenagem ao homem que deu a vida protegendo a dela, na guerra contra o rei da Noite, o velho amigo da rainha morreu sem imaginar que naquela noite, ele não salvou apenas sua rainha, como também a vida que crescia secretamente em seu ventre. 

\- Que ela lhe sirva bem e seu filho depois de você. Essas foram às palavras do filho de Jeor Mormont, durante sua missão além do muro, quando Jon tentou devolver a espada a ele.

 A lembrança faz com que Jon toque o pomo de lobo que decora a sua espada, sua velha companheira pertenceria a Duncan um dia, isso fez com que um pequeno sorriso cruzasse seu rosto, provavelmente seu filho trocaria o lobo por um dragão negro, como Drogon, como o grande Balerion, ele mal podia esperar para conhecê-lo.

 Por mais de um terço da sua vida, o homem esteve convencido que nunca tomaria uma esposa, muito menos seguraria uma criança nascida de sua própria carne, seu sangue em seus braços, isso era algo que um bastardo como ele não ousaria desejar. 

Apesar disso, tudo mudou quando ele se apaixonou por Daenerys, sua rainha, por muito tempo ele não se achou digno do seu afeto, como ele, Jon Snow, um bastardo do Norte, poderia merecer o amor de uma Rainha, mãe de Dragões, Khaleesi dos Dothraki, quebradora de correntes? Por algum motivo que ele não entendia, Daenerys se interessou por ele, e mesmo depois de perder um filho por causa dele, a mulher ainda o desejava. Quando ela aceitou navegar com ele, Jon sabia que estava perdido, ele não conseguiria resistir a rainha, a verdade era que ele não queria resistir, não quando tudo que ele desejava era se perder em cada parte de Daenerys Targaryen, ser consumido por ela, por seu fogo, então, na primeira noite no barco, na noite em que ele finalmente teve coragem de bater em sua porta, depois de seus corpos se perderem um no outro várias e várias vezes, quando sua rainha finalmente caiu no sono, ele lembra de seus dedos escorregarem através do estômago plano da mulher, desejando que sua semente criasse raiz em seu ventre, que ele pudesse ser o homem a realizar o desejo mais íntimo de sua rainha, um filho deles, uma criança para mostrar a ela que a velha bruxa havia mentido. Quando se deu conta da intensidade daqueles pensamentos, o homem se assustou, eles estavam navegando em direção a grande guerra, ele nem sabia se eles iriam sobreviver, se haveria um futuro para qualquer um deles, e mesmo assim, ele estava ali desejando uma criança com ela, sonhando com um futuro, ele não lutaria a grande guerra apenas pela sobrevivência da humanidade, ele lutaria por ele, por Daenerys e pela possibilidade de um futuro ao lado da mulher que ele amava. 

As lembranças de sua temporada no barco com a platinada faz com que o homem soltasse um grunhido frustrado, tudo desmoronou porque ele entrou no jogo de Bran, as coisas estavam claras em sua mente agora, Sam contando a verdade a ele uma noite antes da chegada dos mortos, o corvo, aquele que um dia fora seu irmão, sabia o que aquela revelação faria com seu relacionamento, porque ele o conhecia, conhecia sua honra Stark, embora os ancestrais da família de sua mãe já tivessem se casado entre parentes, isso fora algo que há muito tempo fora banido da tradição Stark, os deuses antigos condenavam o incesto, então havia a grande guerra batendo em sua porta, a descoberta que sua vida inteira foi uma mentira, ele nunca foi um bastardo, ele era fruto de um amor proibido, um amor que fez os sete reinos sangrarem, que levou a morte de seus irmãos e de tantos mais.

Jon considerava aquilo tudo demais para processar, ele precisava de tempo, Bran também sabia que ele não conseguiria esconder a verdade dela ou de sua família, ele precisava deles separados, para conseguir o que tanto almejava, precisar isolar Daenerys, Jon estava tão imerso em seus próprios problemas que não conseguiu ver a verdade, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente se sente livre das vendas que cobriam seus olhos, quando ele contou a verdade a Daenerys, ele se sentiu atordoado quando a primeira coisa que ela questionou foi o seu direito ao trono de ferro, não a sua relação, mas porque ela deveria? Eles eram Targaryens, em toda a história da sua família, as relações incestuosas foram consideradas naturais.

_Os Targaryens não respondem a deuses ou a homens_.

Jon ainda podia ouvir sua voz doce quando ela disse a ele essas palavras, sua herança Stark o impediu de enxergar isso no passado, ele não deixaria que isso acontecesse novamente, ele e Daenerys haviam feitos para ser, se seu pai não tivesse perdido a batalha no tridente, ele e Dany teriam crescido juntos, sua idade próxima e sua aparência Stark provavelmente teria levado seu pai a casa-los, se ele não pensasse nisso, Jon sabe que ele mesmo teria implorado pela mão de sua tia em casamento, porque o homem acredita que não existiria um mundo onde ele não teria se apaixonado por sua garota beijada pela neve, forjada pelo fogo, o mesmo fogo que queimava dentro dele agora.

Ele sente como se tivesse sido ressuscitado pela segunda vez, ganhando uma segunda chance, para ter ela novamente em seus braços, uma chance de ser um pai para o filho deles, ele deseja ter descoberto a verdade antes, assim eles não teriam perdido tanto tempo, mas Arya disse na carta que não era seguro, então Jon escolheria passar novamente todos esses anos imerso em pura dor, do que ariscar colocar sua família em perigo mais uma vez. E quando finalmente se reencontrarem, ele vai dizer a ela o quanto ele sente muito por tudo, o quanto ainda a ama, dizer que tudo que  deseja é poder consertar as coisas entre eles, fazê-la entender que não importa o que aconteça, Jon não vai desistir dela uma outra vez. Um dragão toma o que é seu. Com esse pensamento, o homem finalmente se deixa levar pelo sono. 

Jon acorda atordoado, sentindo água cobrindo o seu rosto, ele pode ouvir a voz do Tormund praguejando ao seu lado, então quando ele abre os olhos, sua mão cai para sua espada, Sor Davos está na sua frente, o encarando com uma expressão séria no rosto, uma onda de desespero toma conta de Jon, eles o pegaram, ele não vai conseguir chegar a ela, então ele vira seus olhos, procurando os guardas que ele tem certeza que estão ali à espreita, no entanto, não há nada, apenas alguns barqueiros, homens e mulheres comuns andando por ali. 

\- Ele não me enviou, se é isso o que o preocupa, embora, eu deva alertar você que ele provavelmente sabe de sua presença aqui, quer dizer, de vocês três. – Davos diz ao mesmo tempo em que oferece sua mão a ele, o ajudando a se levantar.

\- Não, ele não sabe. – Jon afirma dando um olhar rápido onde a pulseira de vidro de dragão permanece firmemente presa a seu pulso, a certeza em seu tom de voz faz com o que o homem o olhe com um misto de desconfiança e curiosidade. 

\- Acredite Jon, ele vê tudo. – Sor Davos alerta, depois de tudo que ele viu, o homem sabe que provavelmente os guardas do Rei já podem estar a caminho. 

\- Aposto que ele acredita que sim. Bran não é a única coisa mágica que existe nesse mundo Sor Davos, você melhor que ninguém deveria saber, agora como você nos achou aqui é o que está me deixando curioso no momento. – Jon questiona. Ele quer saber exatamente o que o seu velho amigo está fazendo ali, apesar da relação que eles tiveram no passado, Jon não iria permitir que ninguém fosse um obstáculo em seu caminho agora, não quando ele estava a um passo de recuperar sua família.

\- Eu vim para o funeral de Gendry, o Rei o assassinou na minha frente durante o jantar, ele e outros senhores, parece que eu não tenho muito sucesso em escolher reis para servir, houve apenas um de quem não me arrependi, infelizmente, seu reinado foi curto. Alguns meninos estavam comentando no mercado sobre um homem ruivo que parecia um gigante, um lobo branco e um homem de cabelos negros com cara de poucos amigos, não foi muito difícil de entender de quem se tratava. – Sor Davos explicou, com uma pitada de humor na última frase.

\- Eu lamento por Gendry, sei como ele era importante para você, infelizmente, nós já estamos de partida. - Jon mente, o capitão do barco que irá para Essos nem havia chegado ao porto ainda.

\- Onde vocês estão indo? Pela sua reação em me ver, estou certo que esteja fugindo de seu irmão, da última vez que eu o vi, ele disse que te executaria se você não retornasse a muralha, matar parece ter se tornado uma tarefa divertida para ele nos últimos tempos. - Sor Davos diz com desprezo, apesar da sua clara repulsa pelo Rei Corvo, Jon não tem certeza se pode confiar nele.

\- Estamos indo para a terra do sol, encontrar a rainha Dragão. – Tormund responde pelo amigo, Jon lhe dá um olhar furioso, enquanto o cavaleiro das cebolas tem uma expressão estarrecida em seu rosto, só existiu uma pessoa a quem o selvagem se referia assim.

\- Você disse que a matou. – Sor Davos acusa, encarando o moreno na sua frente, a única explicação que vem a sua mente é que Jon tenha forjado a morte da mulher para protegê-la, como se lesse seus pensamentos, o homem dá um passo à frente, seus olhos negros o encarando com fúria.

\- Porque foi exatamente o que eu fiz, eu empurrei uma maldita adaga em seu coração. – Jon responde cada palavra deixando um gosto amargo em sua boca.

\- Então como? -  Questiona para os dois homens presentes.

\- Do mesmo modo que eu estou aqui, ela foi trazida de volta por sacerdotisas vermelhas, eu descobri só agora. – Jon explica.

\- Você está indo tentar novamente então? – Sor Davos pergunta, alguns segundos se passam até que finalmente Jon compreende o significado por trás daquelas palavras.

\- NÃO, aquilo foi um erro, eu não seria capaz de fazer algo assim de novo, eu preferiria morrer primeiro. – Jon responde exaltado. Sor Davos franze o rosto ao ver a reação do ex Rei do Norte.

\- Você ainda a ama depois de tudo que ela fez? – O homem pergunta cauteloso, ele ainda lembra dos corpos espalhados por Porto Real, mulheres, homens, crianças.

\- Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo, aquilo foi Bran, de alguma forma ele entrou na cabeça dela, o rei não pode saber sobre ela ou para onde eu estou indo, você tem que jurar que vai manter isso em segredo ou senão eu não vou poder deixar você ir. – A ameaça deixa os lábios de Jon de forma sutil, ele não deseja ferir seu velho amigo, porém, ele fará se for necessário. 

Sor Davos ainda está digerindo a revelação que acabou de ouvir, quando Daenerys começou a queimar Porto Real homem ficou extremamente surpreso, depois de todas as histórias que ele aprendeu sobre ela, o que ela fez do outro lado do mar, o que ela fez em Winterfell, por Gendry, ele nunca imaginou que ela seria capaz de algo tão cruel, no entanto, se o rei realmente tivesse esse poder, Sor Davos não duvidava que ele teria sido capaz de algo assim, olhando dentro dos olhos escuros de Jon, ele se dá conta de como o homem parece cansado, a verdade deve ter sido devastadora para ele, o velho homem conclui.

\- Eu juro, eu não cobrarei nada, no entanto, eu só vejo uma forma de garantir que o que eu digo é verdade. – Sor Davos diz quando uma ideia cruza a sua mente.

\- O que você propõe então? – Jon questiona. Então o velho homem lhe dá um pequeno sorriso antes de responder:

\- Me deixe ir com você, não há lugar para mim nesse lugar, por mais que eu gostaria de ajudar a viúva de Gendry a criar seu filho e administrar essas terras, seu irmão não permitiria, não depois que eu abandonei o conselho real, na verdade, provavelmente ele já colocou alguém atrás de mim, esse continente não é mais seguro para mim, não enquanto seu irmão viver, e como afirmei anteriormente, você foi o único rei que eu não me arrependi de seguir. – As palavras sinceras do ex contrabandista foram suficientes para convencer Jon, além de que, ter alguém com a experiência de Sor Davos poderia ser bastante útil quando eles finalmente chegassem em Essos.

\- Tudo bem, não falta muito mais para sairmos, vá pegar suas coisas, nós vamos espera-lo aqui, antes coloque isso, vai manter você fora da visão de Bran. – Jon diz enquanto entrega o cordão que recebeu de Sam em Winterfell, o homem o coloca sem mais perguntas.

Mais tarde enquanto se acomodavam no porão do navio, o único lugar que o dono do barco permitiu que eles viajassem devido a inquietação de Ghost, Sor Davos fez uma pergunta para o dono do lobo.

\- Você acha que ele tinha tudo planejado? Que ele fez o que fez a Daenerys e as pessoas de Porto Real apenas para se tornar rei?

\- Ele queria a coroa sim, no entanto, ele também fez o que fez porque ela é a única que pode destrui-lo. Melisandre estava errada, eu não sou o príncipe prometido, nunca nem sequer houve um príncipe, sempre foi uma princesa. – Jon explica.

\- Bem, ela sempre me pareceu uma mulher especial. – Sor Davos afirma, os lábios de Jon tremem em um pequeno sorriso, sim sua rainha era única. 

 

**Solar**  

 

\- Vamos Duncan, você vai se atrasar para suas lições. – Lucius murmura balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto observa o menino comendo seu pão extremamente devagar essa manhã, o homem pode reconhecer um truque a distância.

\- Estou ainda comendo Kepus, na verdade, eu acho que me sinto um pouco doente. – O garotinho responde colocando a palma de sua mão contra sua testa, o homem se esforça para conter a vontade de sorrir da tentativa do menino, ele tinha que levá-lo logo, a última vez que Lucius permitiu que ele faltasse, Daenerys quase teve sua cabeça para o jantar.

\- Não é muito esperto você tentar usar os truques que eu te ensinei contra mim. – Ele diz pegando a pequena bolsa de couro que tem os materiais do menino, depois o puxa colocando deitado em seu ombro, fazendo o menino soltar um chiado.

\- Porque eu tenho que ir? A maioria das lições do mestre Perse são chatas, eu quero ser um cavaleiro, eu não deveria ter apenas lições de espadas? Ou arco e fecha?  – O menino questiona quando Lucius fecha a porta e começa a andar em direção a residência de mestre Perse, com certeza eles vão se atrasar novamente, ele tem certeza disso, atrasado é melhor do que faltar, conclui em seus pensamentos antes de responder o menino.

\- Se você quiser ser um cavaleiro burro, sim. – Lucius responde, então escuta o menino soltar um bufo perto de seu ouvido, o fazendo sorrir, teimoso como a mãe dele.

\- Você não teve que ir para lições quando tinha meu tamanho, e é a segunda pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço. – O menino bajula, o fazendo rir.

\- E quem é a primeira? – Lucius pergunta entrando no jogo do menino.

\- Munē, é claro. – O menino diz, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. 

\- Exatamente por isso ela é a pessoa mais inteligente que você conhece, ela foi as lições e eu não, você não quer ser inteligente como sua Munē? – Lucius pergunta e o garotinho fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, Lucius sorri convencido que finalmente o pegou. 

\- Não, já sou inteligente o suficiente, Munē sempre diz que sou um garotinho muito esperto. – Duncan responde, essa resposta é suficiente para Lucius soltar uma gargalhada, então coloca o menino no chão, dobra um joelho para que ele – Primeiro, esperto não é o mesmo que inteligente, segundo, embora as lições sejam chatas elas são importantes, você vai ver perceber isso no futuro. E terceiro, vamos fazer um trato, se você for para todas as lições sem reclamar por pelo menos três voltas da lua, eu ensino finalmente como eu faço o truque da moeda para você. – Ele oferece.  Os olhos do menino se iluminam, quando Lucius tira uma moeda de trás de sua orelha e lhe entrega.  

\- Feito. – O garoto responde de forma imediata, levantando o mindinho em sua direção. 

\- Feito. – Ele responde agarrando o dedinho de Duncan, se levanta jogando o menino de novo sobre os ombros enquanto começa a correr em direção a casa do mestre, o menino apenas ri, enquanto Lucius se pergunta se Daenerys vai assar seu fígado no jantar, caso eles não consigam chegar a tempo. 

 

**Porto Real**

 

\- Tyrion você escutou alguma coisa que eu falei? – A pergunta do rei o tirou de seus pensamentos, suas mãos estavam tremendo levemente pela falta da bebida. Depois do que aconteceu com aquela doce garota, o anão estava evitando beber, sempre que fechava os olhos, o rosto dela assombrava seus sonhos, o homem temia estar se perdendo dentro de sua própria mente, confundido fantasia com realidade. Pelos deuses, ele não queria terminar seus dias louco.

\- Peço perdão pela minha falta, o que o senhor dizia? – O anão pergunta encarando o rosto do rei, numa tentativa de manter o foco.

\- Eu estava dizendo que fiquei satisfeito de ver que está se esforçando para parar com a bebida, o álcool faz coisas terríveis a um homem, nenhum de nós deseja que outra situação como aquela se repita novamente, eu não poderei o proteger novamente, aquela pobre garota, ela se prostituía para alimentar sua irmã mais nova, você sabia ? Os pais dela morreram na explosão do Septo, por obra de sua irmã, aparentemente os Lannisters só trouxeram desgraça para sua casa. – O rei fala com uma expressão estoica em seu rosto, Tyrion se pergunta se ele é capaz de ler a tortura em seu rosto.

\- Talvez eu possa empregar a jovem garota, garantir que ela tenha um futuro. – Tyrion sugere, então observa a sombra de um sorriso tocar os lábios do rei.

\- Obviamente isso não vai apagar o que você fez, no entanto, pode ajudar. – O rei responde. Antes que o anão possa responder alguma coisa, os olhos negros do rei se tornam totalmente brancos, uma visão.

\- Samuel Tarly está aqui. – Afirma quando volta a si, sua voz é fria como gelo.

\- Finalmente poderemos esclarecer a morte de sua irmã e talvez o desaparecimento de Jon. – Tyrion afirma, os homens da patrulha da noite que foram procurar o primo do rei ao extremo Norte não obteram sucesso, duas mulheres informaram que o homem havia partido, e essa era a única informação concreta que eles tinham, Tyrion sabia o que aconteceria ao homem quando o rei finalmente o encontrasse, o anão tinha a sensação que todos aqueles que ele conhecia estavam morrendo, ele torcia para que Jon Snow não se juntasse a lista.

\- Ordene que seus homens o prendam e o levem para o calabouço, eu tratarei com ele lá. – O rei ordena a Humphrey Stone, seu guarda de confiança.

\- Como Vossa graça deseja. – O homem responde com um sorriso sádico em seus lábios, antes de deixar a sala.

\- Calabouço? Eu temo que você esteja se precipitando vossa graça, Sam tem sido um homem bastante fiel ao senhor nos últimos anos, deveríamos escutar primeiro o que ele tem a dizer antes de tomarmos uma decisão mais radical. – Tyrion tenta intervir, Sam Tarly era um homem simples, ele não será corajoso o suficiente para trair o rei, não depois dos últimos acontecimentos, o anão tem certeza disso.

\- Você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que a traição as vezes vem de quem menos esperamos, Sam Tarly está escondendo algo, me diga senhor mão, porque o homem enviaria sua família em uma viagem para fora deste continente se não estivesse tramando algo? – O rei questiona. Tyrion parece surpreso, ele não estava esperando por algo assim, talvez o rei estivesse certo, ainda assim, não tinha certeza que esse era o melhor caminho. 

\- Isso é de fato suspeito, sua graça. – Tyrion afirma, antes que ele possa continuar falando, Bran o corta.

\- Vamos, nós temos trabalho a fazer, eu disse a você que eu iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo de errado aqui, e esse momento chegou. – O Rei afirma fazendo sinal para um de seus guardas, o soldado imediatamente move sua cadeira de rodas em direção a porta, Tyrion não tem outra opção a não ser segui-lo.

Quando eles chegam finalmente ao calabouço, Sam se encontra sentado em uma cadeira, os braços amarrados para trás, o executor do rei ao lado do homem, com diversas ferramentas a sua frente, Tyrion tem certeza que não deseja saber quais as serventias delas.

\- Sam, nos conte o que aconteceu no Norte, para o seu bem, não esconda nada. – A mão do rei apela. Se o homem for sincero, ele ao menos poderá implorar por sua misericórdia. 

\- Eu não sei, quando fui visitar Lady Sansa em seu escritório encontrei seus guardas mortos, então eu entrei e ela já estava morta, a sala estava escura, alguém me acertou, eu juro. Porque eu estou sendo detido, vocês acham que eu a matei? Que motivos eu teria para algo assim? – Sam pergunta tentando parecer confiante, então escuta Sor Stone rir ao seu lado.

\- Ninguém aqui acha que você seria capaz de matar alguém gordo estúpido, obviamente você está protegendo alguém. – Ele declara e Sam balança a cabeça negando.

\- Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, eu juro. – Sam responde, então o rei acena para seu guarda aproximar sua cadeira de rodas do homem amarrado.

\- Porque você não usa suas visões para descobrir o que aconteceu, Vossa graça. – Sam blefa, seu lábio tremendo levemente.

\- Quebre o braço dele. – O rei ordena ao seu general. Os olhos de Sam se arregalam imediatamente.

\- Não por favor, eu estou dizendo a verdade, AHHHHH. – Seu grito enche as paredes do castelo, quando o comandante da companhia dourada quebra seu braço direito em poucos segundos. 

\- Ninguém nunca lhe disse como você é um péssimo mentiroso? Eu quero a verdade Sam, porque você não começa falando sobre o fato de que eu te perdi de vista no momento em que você cruzou a muralha, desde esse dia, eu também não consigo enxergar Jon em nenhum lugar, por mais que eu o procure, e que após a morte de Sansa, voltei a enxergar você perfeitamente. – O rei o questiona, o braço quebrado de Sam doía, o homem sente o nervosismo o atingindo como uma avalanche, gotas de suor descendo, caindo por todo o seu rosto.

\- Responda quando o rei falar com você. –  Sor Stone diz, enfiando um pedaço de ferro em seu joelho, a dor é excruciante, eles vão matá-lo, Sam tem certeza disso, ele não imaginava que o rei já o receberia com um interrogatório, ele achou que teria mais algum tempo, ele tinha que ser forte agora, Bran não poderia saber a verdade.

\- Eu não sei de nada, eu juro, eu mal troquei palavras com Jon, ele não quis me ouvir. – Bran lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, então Sor Stone pegou outro ferro. – Sam fechou os olhos esperando a dor, mas ela não veio, então ele abriu os olhos novamente, o rei estava bem na sua frente.

\- Eu lamento Sam, mas foi você que pediu por isso. – Bran disse, então ele sentiu suas mãos cobrindo o seu rosto, Sam sentiu como se sua cabeça estivesse sendo esmagada. 

Os olhos de Sam estavam girando, o branco cobrindo a pupila. Tyrion observava a cena horrorizado, o rei nunca tinha feito isso antes. 

Bran procurou nas lembranças de Sam o que ele queria saber, o que aconteceu, no entanto não havia nada, apenas flashes negros, mas ele achou uma coisa, uma carta trazida por uma águia contendo o selo Stark. Arya, o corvo conclui, ele pode sentir seu corpo humano começar a ficar enfraquecido, ele precisa de tempo para descobrir o que estava acontecendo ali, então apelou para uma última coisa. 

\- Sam, me ajude. – A voz de Gilly o despertou.

Ele estava exatamente no mesmo lugar que antes, no entanto, Gilly e as crianças estavam aqui, Sor Stone a segurando com força enquanto as crianças estavam abraçadas no chão de pedra, apavoradas. 

\- Por favor, não os machuque, eles são apenas crianças. – Sam implora, lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto, ele não suportaria isso, ver seus filhos ou sua esposa sendo feridos. 

\- Quem matou Sansa? – Bran perguntou, Sam apertou os olhos com força, o desespero enchendo seu coração.

\- Diga ou vou fazer, você terá que escolher qual deles vai morrer primeiro. – A ameaça de Bran é implacável. 

\- Meu rei por favor, são crianças. – Tyrion implora, no entanto, Bran balança a cabeça negativamente.

\- Se elas morrerem, será por culpa de seu pai, não minha, porque ele optou por proteger um assassino sobre eles. – O rei afirma sem piscar. 

_Me desculpe Jon, por favor eu lamento_  

\- Foi Jon, ele a matou. – Sam responde olhando diretamente para sua família. 

\- Porque? – O rei pergunta 

\- Ele sabe de tudo que ela fez a ele e a Daenerys. – Ele responde.

\- Onde ele está agora? – Pergunta, o encarando com seus olhos castanhos.

\- A caminho de Essos eu espero, a milhas de distância de você. – Sam cuspe as palavras, totalmente arrependido de um dia ter dado ouvidos a criatura na sua frente.

\- Porque eu não consigo ver Jon ou o que aconteceu em Winterfell? -  Bran lança a pergunta fazendo o homem na cadeira soltar um suspiro derrotado, se ele não contasse, seus filhos iriam morrer, no entanto, ele poderia confiar no corvo? Que garantia ele tinha que o rei os deixariam ir, então ele olha novamente para Gilly e para as crianças, pronto para dizer que lamenta, pedir perdão, então sua filha se mexe e olha nos seus olhos, Sam percebe que a pinta que ela tem no lado esquerdo do rosto não está lá, a pinta está do lado direito, isso só poderia significar uma coisa.

\- Não é real, isso aqui não é real, você está jogando com a minha cabeça. – Sam afirma aliviado, sua família está segura, Bran não os têm, se os tivesse, não haveria razão para essa ilusão. 

\- Talvez quando Sor Stone cortar a garganta da sua mulher, você perceba o quão real isso é. – Bran ameaça apontando para o homem que segura Gilly. Sam então força a perna onde o ferro se encontra preso, ele espera a dor, mas ela nunca chega, então ele sorri.

\- Ela não é a minha mulher, eles não são meus filhos, eu não vou cair nos seus truques, eu sei o que você é corvo, ou seria melhor chama-lo de rei da noite. – As palavras de Sam pegam Bran de surpresa.

Ele sabe 

Então finalmente solta o rosto do homem, retornando ao seu corpo exausto com todo esforço. 

\- Escute Sam, você não precisa morrer hoje, me conte o que você sabe e eu lhe concederei o perdão real, pense em seus filhos, sua mãe, eles precisam de você. – Bran apela, sua cabeça está a mil, e sua única chance de ter respostas imediatas está sentado à sua frente.

\- Eles precisam é viver em um mundo livre de monstros como você, eu não direi mais nada, faça o que quiser comigo. – Sam Tarly afirma, sua voz sai firme, quase imponente, não se tratava apenas sobre Jon, ou consertar seus erros, era sobre o futuro, um futuro de liberdade para seus filhos, para o povo. 

\- Nós os vivos, já derrotamos você uma vez e faremos isso de novo. – Sam diz, então Bran percebe que o homem não vai dizer mais nada de útil, o homem na sua frente sabe que sua vida não vale seja lá o que ele está escondendo, então ele faz o sinal para Sor Stone, o homem estrangeiro puxa sua espada. 

Chegou a hora, Sam conclui. Então fecha os olhos refletindo sobre sua vida, ele viveu tanta coisa, ele conheceu Jon, Edd, todos seus outros amigos, ele foi o primeiro homem a matar um caminhante branco, ele ajudou Gilly, pequeno Sam, salvou um homem de uma doença mortal, se apaixonou, se tornou pai, cometeu erros, tentou consertar esses erros, e agora ele estava ali, pronto para sair de cena, para seu sacrifício final, não havia dor ou tristeza, ele estava em paz com a certeza que recebeu mais do que merecia, algo que ele nunca imaginou que teria quando seu pai o enviou para parede, ele encontrou o amor e a felicidade, acima de tudo, encontrou uma força em si mesmo que nunca imaginou ter, então no dia de hoje, o homem abraçaria seu destino de bom grado. 

\- Últimas palavras. – O executor do rei oferece, então ele abre os olhos, olhando diretamente para Bran ele diz. 

\- Sou a espada na escuridão. Sou o vigilante nas muralhas. Sou o fogo que arde contra o frio, a luz que traz consigo a alvorada, a trombeta que acorda os que dormem, o escudo que defende os reinos dos homens. Dou a minha vida e a minha honra à Patrulha da Noite, por esta noite e por todas as noites que estão para vir. – Bran não diz nada, apenas dá um aceno, instantes depois a cabeça de Samuel Tarly enfeita o chão de pedra do calabouço de Porto Real.

Tyrion está em choque com as coisas que aconteceram nesse cômodo, Sor Davos tinha razão, eles cometeram um erro, ele não tem ideia do que seja a criatura na sua frente, não tem ideia da extensão de sua força ou poderes, pela primeira vez na vida dele, não haviam planos inteligentes, ou soluções de última hora, o anão não tinha ideia do que fazer, justamente porque não sabe mais no que acreditar, pelos deuses, Jon Snow havia matado Sansa Stark.

\- Eu preciso descansar um pouco, depois iremos nos reunir com o conselho, quer dizer, com o que restou dele, informaremos a todos a morte de Sansa. – O rei disse ao anão, que apenas engoliu em seco, observando os respingos do sangue de Sam em seu rosto.  

\- Tyrion, você está me ouvindo? – O rei questiona e o homem assente. 

\- Bom, tente ficar fora de problemas enquanto eu me recupero. – O Rei pede antes de deixar o local, Tyrion permanece na sala, olhando a cabeça do homem no chão, quantos mais morreriam até ele ser o próximo? 

 

O corvo ordena que os guardas o deixe só em seu quarto, então quando eles saem, ele puxa um livro na estante de madeira, que se abre revelando uma passagem. Entrar na mente de Sam, não o deixou destruído como no dia em que ele entrou dentro da mente de Daenerys Targaryen, ainda assim, ele se sentia cansado, ele precisava se alimentar, então ele escorrega para fora de sua cadeira, se arrastando até sua sala secreta, quando seu corpo é puxado pelos galhos do represeiro que se encontra ali, quando eles se tornam um, ele sabe que logo ficará bem novamente. 

 

**Solar**  

_Daenerys sente as ondas do mar contra ela, por mais que ela tente nadar, mais elas a derrubam, então ela para sem forças para lutar, quando outra onda atinge, ela afunda, no entanto, diferente do que imaginou, ela não se afoga, ela apenas afunda pelas profundezas do oceano, ela sente algo clamando por ela desesperadamente, ela olha ao redor, mas não enxerga nada além de água e escuridão._

_\- Quando o sopro frio da escuridão cair sobre o mundo, a luminífera deve recuperar. Apenas ela tem o poder para o mundo libertar.  – Uma voz canta repetidamente, Daenerys tenta nadar de volta a superfície, no entanto, ela vê uma espada afundando na água, ela ergue seus braços e a segura pelo cabo, chamas tomam conta da lâmina, mesmo embaixo da água o fogo continua a queimar, as chamas nos olhos da mulher também, a platinada sente o poder, é como se seu corpo estivesse queimando juntamente com a lâmina da espada, no entanto, não há dor, há apenas poder, uma força sobrenatural que a Targaryen nunca sentiu antes.  Então ela nota as palavras que adornam o centro da espada, é Valiriano arcaico, mas ainda assim ela consegue entender: **Matadora de deuses, destruidora de sombras.** De repente, uma voz sussurra. A encontre, o inverno está chegando_. Com essa última frase, ela desperta. 

 

Próximo capítulo. 

Dany conta seu sonho a Lucius e Arya. 

Meera coloca seu plano em ação.

Brienne reage a morte de Sansa.

Jon finalmente chega em Volantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Eu espero que sim ...essa foi uma semana cheia e meio que escrevi esse capítulo de última hora... torcendo para que ele não tem ficado ruim.  
> Eu estou tentando mostrar para vocês a transição do personagem de Jon, ele está tentando abraçar totalmente sua herança Targaryen pq ele acredita que foi sua herança Stark que o conduziu aos seus erros envolvendo Dany.  
> Mais um personagem morto hehehe  
> Brincadeiras a parte o que acharam da morte de Sam? Aguardando a opinião de vcs ansiosamente  
> Tenho uma prova difícil amanhã então espero me distrair com suas opiniões bjs até lá


	8. Capítulo VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem o atraso mais a culpa é dos meus professores que resolveram se reunir para passar um monte de trabalho na semana passada...ontem passei o dia escrevendo esse capítulo pra vcs é a beta foi super rápida em revisar ele.  
> Então boa leitura  
> LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS - TENHO UMA PROPOSTA  
> Alguém interessado esse traduzir essa história para o inglês...eu realmente gostaria de ter um alcance maior.

 

 **_A maioria dos homens mais depressa nega uma verdade dura do que a enfrenta. - George_ ** **_. R. Martin_ **

**Solar**

Daenerys se levanta ainda ofegante pelo sonho que acabou de ter, seu coração bate tão rápido, que a mulher tem a impressão que ele vai rasgar a pele de seu peito e saltar para fora, a palma da mão com a qual ela segurou a espada, queima como um inferno, quando a platinada vira a mão, seus olhos saltam em choque.

Herdeira de Valíria, filha do fogo. 

 

São as palavras que decoram sua pele naquele local, como se tivessem sido marcadas com fogo, ela já teve sonhos místicos antes, mas nenhum deles poderiam ser comparados a isso, os pensamentos estavam dando voltas em sua cabeça, as vozes que ela ouviu em seu sonho, se repetindo de novo e de novo.

 

Quando o sopro frio da escuridão cair sobre o mundo, a Luminífera deve recuperar. Apenas ela tem o poder para o mundo libertar.

 

Daenerys puxou o ar, uma, duas vezes, ela precisa se acalmar, ela olha para a frase na sua mão novamente, ela precisava falar com alguém imediatamente, com essa ideia em mente, ela se dirige ao quarto que Arya e Lucius dividiam entrando sem bater, o barulho da porta abrindo foi o suficiente para que os dois saltassem em alerta de suas camas. 

 

\- O que aconteceu? Duncan está bem? – Lucius perguntou encarando Daenerys, ela parecia extremamente ansiosa.

 

\- Duncan está bem, eu tive um sonho...- Ela começou, mas foi interrompida por Arya.

 

\- Você nos acordou assim, por causa de um sonho? – A garota questionou recebendo um olhar de repreensão de Lucius, enquanto isso a platinada começa a andar de um lado para o outro, murmurando palavras que nenhum dos dois foram capazes de entender.

 

\- Foi um pesadelo? – Lucius perguntou preocupado, tocando seu braço a fazendo parar.

 

\- Não

 

\- Então o que? – Arya questionou ainda de mau humor por ter sido acordada daquela forma, principalmente por que ela havia acabado de pegar no sono, uma vez que tinha chegado a pouco tempo de seus encontros noturnos com Henry. 

 

\- Eu sonhei com a Luminífera, eu a toquei e foi poderosamente mágico, haviam vozes me dizendo que eu deveria encontrá-la, que apenas ela tem o poder para destruir a escuridão, então quando eu finalmente acordei, isso apareceu na minha mão. – Ela disse virando a palma da mão direita, para que os dois pudessem ver as palavras que estavam marcadas em sua pele agora.

 

\- Porra, como isso é possível? – Arya questionou, estarrecida com o que seus olhos estavam vendo.

 

\- Eu não tenho a menor ideia, nunca aconteceu algo assim comigo antes. – A platinada responde nervosamente.

 

\- Dói? – A garota Stark pergunta, enquanto traça as letras lentamente com o seu polegar.  

 

-  Agora não mais, quando eu despertei, doía como o inferno. – Daenerys explica. 

 

\- Herdeira de Valíria, filha do Fogo, o que você acha que essas palavras significam? – Arya questiona a mulher a sua frente.

 

\- Significa aquilo que todos já sabemos, que Daenerys é a princesa prometida, a campeã eleita pelo Deus Vermelho para derrotar a escuridão. – Lucius, que até agora havia permanecido em silêncio fala. Ver aquelas palavras gravadas na mão dela provocou um aperto em seu coração, Daenerys pode ter ignorado a guerra que estava vindo para eles, ele não, porém, agora parecia que estava chegando rápido demais, o homem não se sentia nada preparado para as implicações que a guerra traria com ela, ele precisava de mais tempo. 

 

\- Eu só não entendo porque isso agora, porque não aconteceu quando ela foi trazida de volta, por exemplo? – Arya questiona Lucius, enquanto aponta para a palma direita de Daenerys.

 

\- O Deus Vermelho age por caminhos misteriosos. – Lucius fala de um jeito tão sério, que é quase como se a frase tivesse saído da boca de outra pessoa. 

 

\- Credo, você falou como Melisandre agora. – Arya afirmou encarando os olhos verdes, que agora carregavam uma sombra angustiada dentro deles. 

 

\- O que aconteceu exatamente nesse sonho? – Lucius perguntou ignorando o comentário da Stark e puxando Daenerys pelas mãos, apertando suas palmas contra as suas tentando passar algum tipo de conforto a ela ou a ele mesmo, o homem não tinha certeza. 

 

-  Eu estava na água, eu afundei, mas não me afoguei, então as vozes começaram falando que eu deveria encontrar a espada para a escuridão derrotar, como eu disse, então a espada caiu na água, uma força estava me puxando para ela, então eu a peguei com a mão direita, uma grande espada de aço Valiriano. Tinham palavras gravadas nela, matadora de deuses, destruidora de sombras. Então uma voz sussurrou, a encontre, o inverno está chegando, então eu acordei. O resto vocês já sabem. – Daenerys explicou dando um olhar apreensivo em direção a Lucius, ela não se sentia pronta para o que quer que esse sonho pudesse significar. 

 

\- Você viu algum sinal, qualquer coisa que apontasse onde essa espada poderia estar? – Arya perguntou a Daenerys, que finalmente rompeu o contanto visual com o homem no quarto.

 

\- Não, mas ela não está longe, eu posso sentir. – Daenerys respondeu. A força que a puxou como um imã em direção à espada ainda estava lá. 

 

\- Herdeira de Valíria, talvez isso signifique que ela está lá em algum lugar. – Arya conclui olhando para a janela. 

 

\- Talvez, no entanto, todos esses anos nunca tivemos qualquer pista de que a espada poderia estar lá, eu nunca senti essa sensação antes, nem mesmo nas ruínas de Valíria. – Daenerys explica olhando diretamente para Arya. 

 

\- Talvez o poder estivesse adormecido antes, e alguma coisa o acordou, o Corvo está ficando mais poderoso a cada dia, um amigo me disse uma vez que à medida que o seu poder cresce, crescem as forças que se oporão a você. – Lucius disse, fazendo com que a platinada soltasse um suspiro cansado.

 

\- Amanhã falaremos com Kinvara, se você está certo, precisamos nos preparar, eu não serei pega de surpresa novamente, quando o corvo vier para nós, eu estarei preparada. – Daenerys decreta com firmeza, ela não desejava guerra, mas ela não fugiria quando ela chegasse.

 

\- Você precisa começar a entender que talvez nós tenhamos que ir até ele primeiro. – Lucius diz, então os três trocam olhares silenciosos.

 

\- Não estamos prontos para ir a Westeros agora, o corvo tem uma legião de exércitos, certamente vamos precisar de mais do que uma espada mágica para derrotá-lo. – Arya expõe. 

 

\- Talvez seja isso que o sonho signifique afinal, que temos que começar a nos preparar, o inverno está vindo. – Ele afirma. As mulheres na sala sabem que ele tem razão. 

 

**Porto Real**

 

O corvo observa pela janela a cidade enquanto aguardava seus conselheiros, pelo menos aqueles que restaram, a fortaleza negra parecia impenetrável por terra, então havia as balistas, espalhadas por cada entrada que eles tinham, e claro, haviam seus exércitos, seus elefantes. Talvez seja por isso que ela não havia tentado nada durante esses anos, com certeza a mulher sabia quem ele era agora, dificilmente Daenerys Targaryen teria coragem de vir novamente para esse continente, não depois de tudo que ela perdeu, ela não havia conquistado essa terra nem quando tinha todos aqueles homens e três dragões sobre seu comando, ainda sim ela era uma ameaça, ela ainda tinha um dragão, um dragão que igualmente ela, se encontrava fora de sua vista, infelizmente, ele teria que atrasar seus planos de conquistar Essos enquanto não a encontrasse. 

 

O corvo foi retirado de seus pensamentos pelo som da porta abrindo, seus conselheiros finalmente chegaram, seu guarda moveu sua cadeira em direção a mesa de reunião. 

 

\- Bem, eu convoquei essa reunião para informa-los sobre os últimos acontecimentos. – O rei disse fazendo Tyrion se remexer na cadeira, o anão não tinha conseguido dormir na noite anterior, não depois do que ele viu o rei fazer a Samuel Tarly, por um momento ele pensou em fazer o que o Sor Davos sugeriu, ir embora no meio da noite sem olhar para trás, no entanto, para onde ele iria? O rei certamente mandaria pessoas atrás dele, talvez ele pudesse inventar uma viagem a Essos e nunca mais voltar, ele seria seguro milhares de milhas do alcance do rei? – Ele não estava certo disso, até ele descobrir, o anão sabia que teria que permanecer ali, a serviço do rei. 

 

\- Minha irmã Sansa Stark, a Rainha do Norte foi brutalmente assassinada por um traidor do reino. – Bran anunciou, surpreendendo tanto Sor Brienne, como Sor Podrick Payne. 

 

\- Quem fez isso? – A cavaleira pergunta imediatamente, a filha da mulher cuja ela jurou que iria proteger estava morta, ela havia falhado com o seu dever, ela não conseguiu manter Sansa Stark a salvo. 

 

\- Jon Snow. – O rei declarou friamente. Tyrion ainda não conseguia acreditar que Jon havia sido capaz de matar Sansa. 

 

\- Onde ele está? Se o rei me permitir, eu mesma capturarei esse traidor e o trarei a você. – Brienne diz ao mesmo tempo que se levanta, a mulher está lutando contra as emoções, ela só consegue pensar na pobre garota Stark, morta pela mão de seu próprio irmão. 

 

-  Antes de morrer, Sam disse que ele estava a caminho de Essos.  

 

\- Foi por isso que você o executou? Sam teve participação na morte da Rainha? – Podrick pergunta, todos na fortaleza negra já sabia da morte do homem, no entanto, Tyrion avisou que o rei estava debilitado e explicaria tudo a eles hoje.

 

\- Sim foi por isso, Jon está fazendo uso de algum tipo de magia, eu não posso vê-lo, também não consigo mais ver Sor Davos, então acredito que ele se juntou com o regicida afinal. Eu aprecio a sua fidelidade a mim e a minha falecida Irmã, então se você realmente desejar, eu darei a você os recursos necessários para que você traga Jon Snow até mim. – O rei diz olhando nos olhos da mulher a sua frente, bastante satisfeito com a fúria que ele podia enxergar dentro de seus olhos. 

 

\- Eu não descansarei até trazê-lo para Vossa graça. – Sor Brienne declarou com firmeza.

 

\- Eu gostaria de acompanha-la meu rei, se o senhor permitir. – Podrick se oferece, trocando um olhar significativo com a mulher ao seu lado.

 

\- Por mim tudo bem, no entanto, há mais coisas que vocês precisam saber, eu acredito que Daenerys Targaryen esteja viva. – O rei declara fazendo Tyrion Lannister derrubar a taça de água que tinha nas mãos.

 

\- Não, isso não é possível, Jon a matou. – O anão declara com a voz trêmula, o rei só poderia estar enlouquecendo. 

 

\- Você acha que ele mentiu todos esses anos? – Podrick questiona, ele sabe que ninguém além de Jon viu o corpo da rainha Daenerys morta.

 

\- Não, ele não mentiu, no entanto, é de conhecimento de todos nessa sala que o dragão da rainha desapareceu levando seu corpo com ele, talvez ele tenha levado a alguma sacerdotisa do Senhor da Luz, não seria a primeira vez que alguém é trazido de volta do mundo dos mortos por elas. – Bran afirma.

 

Se você me trair de novo, será a última vez

 

A ameaça de Daenerys ecoa na mente do anão, então a lembrança da morte do aranha invade sua mente, se ela estivesse viva, ela teria vindo para ele, teria vindo para todos eles.

 

\- Sua graça, isso não faz o menor sentindo, eu não entendo como você chegou nessa conclusão, eu a conheci, se ela estivesse viva ela já teria retornado a essa terra, provavelmente nenhum de nós estaria mais aqui. – Tyrion afirma e Bran balança a cabeça em negativa.

 

\- Ela está viva, eu sei. – Bran afirma novamente.

 

\- Como o senhor pode estar tão certo disso? – Podrick questiona, todos estão preocupados. Se a rainha Daenerys estiver viva, os sete reinos não estarão mais seguros, principalmente se ela quiser vingança. 

 

\- Jon, ele não iria para Essos sem um bom motivo. – O rei responde. 

 

\- Ele pode estar indo encontrar sua irmã Arya, vossa graça. – Tyrion sugere, o anão não pode lidar com a possibilidade de que a platinada realmente esteja viva por aí.

 

\- Não, embora eu tema que Arya esteja envolvida nessa história de alguma forma. Antes de encontrar Jon no Norte, Sam recebeu uma mensagem da minha irmã cujo conteúdo eu não consegui descobrir, eu acompanhei Jon nos últimos anos, ele passou cada dia da sua vida se condenando pelo que aconteceu, eu diria até arrependido por matá-la, ele estava à beira da loucura, por isso mandei Sam até ele, eu sabia que Jon não iria aceitar voltar para muralha, então finalmente eu poderia por fim a seu sofrimento, tudo que ele desejava era a morte, no entanto não acreditava merecê-la, portanto Jon não iria para Essos por Arya ou por qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ela, foi assim que eu finalmente me dei conta de que ela estava viva, vivendo em algum lugar naquele continente, temo que de alguma forma ela tenha virado minha irmã contra mim. – Bran revela. Tyrion sente seu coração suprimido dentro de seu peito, ele mal pode respirar.

 

\- Talvez ela tenha perdido o interesse nos Sete Reinos, depois de tudo que aconteceu isso explicaria o porquê ela não tentou nada nos últimos anos. –Sor Brienne sugere, percebendo que o senhor mão parece estar perto de ter um ataque a qualquer momento.

 

\- Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso minha cara, no entanto, eu não posso, se o senhor da luz a trouxe de volta deve haver um motivo maligno envolvido, essas sacerdotisas não são confiáveis, são seres das trevas enviadas pelo deus vermelho para seduzir os homens, espalhar fogo e sangue pelo mundo, eles têm algo planejado, seja o que for é nosso dever impedir que aconteça pelo nosso povo, então vocês devem tomar cuidado, não acreditem em ninguém, eu sei do seu apreço pela minha irmã, no entanto, eles fizeram algo com ela, portanto tome cuidado. – O rei diz olhando diretamente para a cavaleira, que acena com a cabeça, toda essa história parece loucura, mas depois de tudo que ela viu, a mulher sabe que tudo é possível, o rei deve estar certo, Brienne duvida que Lady Arya seria capaz de estar do lado da mulher que massacrou uma cidade a sangue frio, algo estava errado e ela iria descobrir. 

 

 

\- Sendo assim enviarei uma equipe de homens da Companhia Dourada com vocês, eles conhecem o continente, então serão de grande ajuda, entre eles está o homem que conheceu a rainha Targaryen muito bem, ele está mais do que disposto a ajudar em troca de um lugar no conselho, Daario Naharis. – O rei anunciou, então a porta se abriu revelando um homem de cabelos negros, Tyrion percebeu sua presença logo quando a companhia dourada chegou a Porto Real, inicialmente o anão temeu que o homem estivesse buscando algum tipo de vingança, no entanto, ele descobriu que amor do homem pela rainha havia se tornado ódio, ele nunca aceitou ter sido deixado para trás como um nada, quando Tyrion contou que ela havia sido morta pelo homem por qual se apaixonou em Westeros, tudo que o homem disse foi que a vadia teve o que mereceu. 

 

\- Daario conhece aquelas terras como ninguém, conhece muitas pessoas, com ele ao seu lado não será tão difícil encontrar Jon, principalmente porque ele cometeu o erro de levar Ghost com ele, o que significa que as pessoas sem dúvida vão lembrar de um homem estrangeiro com um lobo gigante. – Bran declara com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, quando eles tiverem Jon, talvez a rainha Dragão finalmente saia de seu esconderijo. 

 

\- Se encontrarmos Daenerys Targaryen com o seu irmão, o que devemos fazer, meu rei? – Sor Brienne pergunta, então o mercenário sorri, ele já tem conhecimento da vontade do rei.

 

\- Traga a cabeça dela para mim em uma bandeja de prata, Jon pode ter falhado em trazer justiça para todas as vidas que ela tirou, faça o mesmo com os outros traidores se precisar. – O rei ordena e a mulher assente. 

 

\- E sua irmã meu rei, se ela ainda estiver realmente com eles o que devemos fazer? – Podrick faz a pergunta que a cavaleira não teve coragem de fazer, depois do que aconteceu a Sansa, ela não seria capaz de ferir a última filha de Catelyn Stark. 

 

\- Tragam ela viva, tenho certeza que serei capaz de fazer Arya ver a luz novamente. – Bran disse olhando para Daario, que acenou com a cabeça positivamente, ele tinha ordens diferentes sobre o que deveria ser feito com a jovem Stark. 

 

\- A partir desse dia, até o da minha morte eu me torno o protetor dos Sete reinos, Sansa não teve marido ou filhos, isso me torna seu único herdeiro, já ordenei que enviassem a mensagem para os outros reinos. – Bran avisa, sua máscara fria escondendo a satisfação em seu coração, os Sete Reinos eram finalmente seus.

 

\- Que o seu reinado seja longo, meu rei. – Daario diz e os outros fazem o mesmo. 

\- Vocês podem ir agora, eu quero que vocês partam o mais breve possível, eu não terei paz enquanto souber que o monstro que matou a minha irmã está livre. 

 

\- Não se preocupe vossa graça, a morte de sua irmã não ficará impune, eu juro a você. – Sor Brienne declara, então se despede com uma pequena reverência antes de sair, o mercenário e Sor Podrick repetem o gesto antes de sair atrás da mulher. 

 

O rei se dirige ao anão, que se perdeu completamente em pensamentos desde que recebeu a notícia que Daenerys Targaryen estava viva. 

 

\- Sei que essa notícia mexeu com a sua cabeça Tyrion, no entanto, mais do que nunca eu preciso que você mantenha a cabeça no lugar. – Bran diz tocando a mão do anão que volta a realidade com seu toque gélido.

 

\- Eu ainda não entendo porque ela não veio até nós ainda, Daenerys não é do tipo que perdoaria o que fizemos, o que eu fiz. – Tyrion afirma encarando o rei, quantas pessoas ele a viu queimar? Ele estava certo que seria o primeiro que ela queimaria vivo quando retornasse, como se lesse seu pensamento Bran se dirigiu a ele: 

 

\- Não se preocupe Tyrion, nem um mal virá a você enquanto estiver ao meu lado, Daenerys deve saber quem eu sou, somente isso explicaria o porquê ela se manteve distante, ela me teme, juntos vamos impedir que ela volte a ferir esse reino, imagino que você ficou assustado com o que viu ontem, eu não sou um humano Tyrion, eu sou um ser superior a vocês, portanto tenho habilidades que podem ser de difícil compreensão para a mente humana, mesmo uma das mentes humanas mais inteligentes que eu conheci, eu não queria matar Sam, mas eu não tive escolha, ele foi contaminado por eles, também sei que você não concorda com todas as minhas decisões, no entanto não existe ninguém além de mim que possa proteger esse reino da fúria daquela mulher, então eu vou lidar uma escolha se você quiser sair, se não é mais capaz de acreditar em mim pode ir, no entanto a escuridão está a solta novamente e eu gostaria de contar com a sua ajuda para combatê-la. 

 

O rei estava lhe dando permissão para sair, não era isso que ele mais desejou nos últimos dias, poder ir, no entanto o rei estava certo, por enquanto ele estava seguro em Porto Real, embora Bran tivesse feito coisas da qual ele não concordava, ele era sem dúvida a melhor opção se comparada a Daenerys Targaryen, Westeros não sobreviveria a sua loucura dessa vez, talvez os poderes de Bran fossem a maior arma que eles poderiam ter contra ela nesse momento, então o anão tomou sua decisão. 

 

\- Eu permanecerei fiel e ao seu lado sua graça, como tenho feito nos últimos anos. – O anão responde, o rei lhe dá um pequeno sorriso, apesar do pequeno arrepio que atinge sua espinha, o último Lannister tem certeza que fez a escolha certa.

 

 

 **Volantis**  

 

Jon ainda não tinha se acostumado ao clima quente de Essos, no entanto ele com certeza estava lidando melhor com o calor do que Tormund e Ghost, ele tinha que hidratar o lobo constantemente agora. 

 

\- Puta merda, mesmo nessas roupas eu ainda sinto que vou derreter a qualquer momento. – Tormund reclamou pela quarta vez naquele dia. 

 

\- Talvez se você se livrasse dessa barba e de todo esse cabelo, se sentisse melhor. – Sor Davos sugere.

 

\- Ninguém toca no meu cabelo ou na minha barba, esse é o meu charme, por acaso você não notou como as mulheres nessa cidade me olham, elas me desejam. – Tormund disse enquanto piscava para algumas moças que passavam por ali, Sor Davos e Jon trocam um sorriso, aquelas garotas pareciam muito mais assustadas do que interessadas pelo selvagem.

 

\- Bem, tem uma fonte ali, porque você não vai se refrescar um pouco, não tire a roupa dessa vez. – Jon diz apontando para a pequena fonte de água a alguns metros a sua frente. 

 

\- Vamos Ghost, água fresca. – O selvagem chamou e o lobo o seguiu parecendo satisfeito. 

 

\- Então elas estão aqui nessa cidade? – Sor Davos pergunta quando ele e Jon ficam sozinhos. 

 

\- Não, Arya disse que as Sacerdotisas Vermelhas dessa cidade me diriam onde encontra-los, eu mal posso acreditar que já estamos aqui, que eu estou a um passo de vê-la novamente. – Jon afirma cheio de expectativa.

 

\- Sua irmã disse que Daenerys não sabia que ela estava contando a verdade para você, certo? – Sor Davos pergunta, ele não quer desmotivar Jon, porém o homem acha que ele está se iludindo sobre Daenerys Targaryen. 

 

\- Sim, eu sinto que você está tentando me dizer algo há dias, então porque você não vai direto ao ponto. – Jon pede, Sor Davos aprendeu durante a viagem que o temperamento do homem não era mais o mesmo. 

 

\- Eu só acho que você devia manter em mente que talvez ela ainda não tenha superado o que aconteceu em Porto Real, você a matou Jon. – Sor Davos diz encarando o homem a sua frente, a dor cruza os olhos escuros de Jon, sempre que ele se lembra do que aconteceu em Porto Real, é inevitável que ele volte a se sentir mal. 

 

\- Eu irei explicar tudo a ela Davos, como Tyrion me usou, como ele colocou aquelas ideias na minha cabeça, como ele me fez acreditar que ela machucaria a minha família, eu vou dizer a ela como eu sabia que tinha feito a escolha errada no momento em que adaga tocou seu coração, Bran entrou na sua mente, assim como Tyrion me manipulou, eu sei que ela vai entender, tudo que eu preciso é de uma oportunidade para conversar com ela a sós. – Jon afirmou tão seguro que o velho homem sentiu pena por ele, o cavalheiro de cebolas duvidou que as coisas poderiam se resolver tão fácil como Jon imaginava.

 

 

\- E se ela não quiser nem o ouvir? – Sor Davos sugeriu, então Jon fechou completamente o semblante.

 

\- Ela vai. – Ele afirma antes de se dirigir em direção a fonte, deixando o velho sozinho, que balança a cabeça negativamente.

 

Uma hora depois eles finalmente chegam no templo das Sacerdotisas Vermelhas, eles decidem que melhor Jon entrar sozinho enquanto eles o esperam lá fora

 

\- Meu nome é Dimitria, eu sou a responsável por esse lugar. – A mulher se apresenta, seu cabelo é vermelho como suas vestes e seus olhos castanhos claros.

 

\- Eu sou Jon Snow...- Ele começou, mas foi interrompido pela mulher.

 

\- Eu sei quem você é Aegon Targaryen, o dragão Negro, o sangue da velha Valíria corre em suas veias, ainda que contaminado pelo sangue de sua mãe, seu dever é ajudá-la a encontrar o que ela tanto procura, aqui estão as coordenadas que você deseja, vocês devem partir agora. – A mulher diz entregando um papel em suas mãos.

 

\- O que eu devo ajudá-la a encontrar? – Ele questiona curioso sobre o significado das palavras enigmáticas da mulher. 

 

\- O Sangue Valeriano é a chave das portas que guardam o verdadeiro poder. – Ela afirma fazendo o homem perceber que agora tem mais perguntas do que respostas, Jon sente que não vai encontra-las ali. 

 

\- Obrigado. – O moreno agradece segurando o papel que ela lhe entregou, ela assente, então ele vira, pronto para deixar aquele lugar, logo a voz da mulher soa antes que ele chegue nos portões.

 

\- Não falhe com ela dessa vez. 

 

\- Eu não vou. – Ele responde sem olhar para trás. 

 

Porto Real 

 

\- Lady Meera está lá fora meu rei, ela diz que veio jurar fidelidade ao senhor. – Tyrion afirma, então Bran faz sinal para que ele a deixe entrar, a garota estava vestindo roupas do Norte como de costume, os cabelos negros parcialmente presos. 

 

\- Eu gostaria de dizer que é uma bela surpresa vê-la aqui, no entanto eu já estava esperando sua visita. – Ele diz estudando a garota. 

 

\- Eu vim jurar fidelidade ao meu rei. – Ela responde. 

 

\- Eu lamento pelo seu pai. – Tyrion diz tentando ser gentil.

 

\- Eu não, ele era um traidor. – A garota responde friamente, surpreendendo o anão.

 

\- Bem você disse que veio jurar fidelidade a mim, então se aproxime. – Bran pede e ela se aproxima, ela dá mais um passo para ficar de frente a cadeira de rodas onde o rei se encontra sentado, um guarda real se aproxima pronto para afasta-la, mas o rei o impede, a garota se ajoelha.

 

\- Eu Lady Meera de Atalaia da Água Cinzenta, juro que você vai morrer hoje. – Ela diz enquanto se levanta rapidamente atingindo o coração de Bran com uma lâmina feita de vidro de dragão, a garota é derrubada imediatamente por Sor Stone, o homem a lançou com tanta força que seu braço direto quebrou quando ela bateu no chão, os olhos de Tyrion saltam do rosto quando ele observa o rei puxar a lâmina para fora de seu peito, sem uma gota de sangue sobre ela, todos na sala estão em absoluto choque.

 

A garota olha para o rei com puro horror, ela tinha certeza que seu plano iria funcionar, vidro de Dragão deveria ser suficiente para mata-lo. 

\- Isso definitivamente me pegou de surpresa, você continua feroz Lady Meera. – Bran diz, então a garota cospe em seu tapete e ele sorri.

 

Sor Stone a levanta pelo pescoço. 

 

\- Devo matá-la agora, meu rei? – Ele pergunta apertando seu pescoço, a garota luta para escapar, no entanto o homem é muito forte. 

 

\- Não, ainda não, prendam ela em um dos quartos, afinal ela é uma Lady, eu vou decidir o que fazer com Meera mais tarde, mantenham guardas em sua porta, também retire do quarto qualquer coisa que ela possa usar para tentar escapar. – Bran ordena, o homem finalmente a solta, a garota tosse enquanto o homem a puxa para fora da sala real, o olhar que o rei lhe dá envia arrepios por toda a sua espinha. 

 

\- Eu devo chamar um mestre, meu rei? – Tyrion oferece, embora o rei não demostre precisar de um.

 

\- Não será necessário, no entanto eu preciso de uma camisa nova. – O Rei diz apontando para o buraco em sua camisa, Tyrion olha procurando algum sinal de ferimento, mas não há nenhum.

 

\- Como eu venho dizendo a vocês senhores, eu não sou um homem comum. – Bran diz, a sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios, o ato de Meera serviria para mostrar ao seu povo que seu rei era indestrutível, que ele era um Deus vivo, esses eram os pensamentos que passavam pela cabeça do jovem rei. 

 

 **Solar**  

 

Os três homens observaram o portão se abrir, Sor Davos mal pode acreditar na existência dessa cidade nas ruínas de um pedaço de terra que um dia pertenceu a Valíria. 

 

Jon sorriu enquanto sua irmã se aproximava, ela o abraçou e ele imediatamente abraçou de volta, por muito tempo ele acreditou que morreria sem ver sua irmãzinha mais uma vez, no entanto ela estava aqui em seus braços. 

 

\- Estou tão feliz em te ver aqui irmão, eu temi que vocês talvez não conseguissem, vamos entrar não temos muito tempo. – Arya disse se separando dele e cumprimentando os dois homens. 

 

\- Onde eles estão? – Jon perguntou quando eles atravessavam o portão, seu coração estava acelerado, o homem mal podia acreditar que estava prestes conhecer seu filho, ver a mulher que ele amava depois de todos esses anos acreditando que havia a perdido para sempre. 

 

\- Duncan está em casa com um amigo meu, eles estão nos esperando. – Arya respondeu e ele sorri seguindo a irmã e ignorando os olhares curiosos de alguns moradores sobre eles. 

 

\- E Daenerys? – Ele questiona.

 

\- Em uma missão. – Arya responde, a expressão de Jon se torna amarga, então a jovem Stark percebe a mudança imediatamente.

 

\- Qual o problema? – A garota pergunta. 

 

\- Eu estava ansioso para encontrá-la de novo, quanto tempo ela vai demorar nessa missão? – Jon pergunta fazendo com que Arya pare para encara-lo. Ela não gosta do que vê nos olhos negros do irmão.

 

\- Você não deveria estar ansioso com isso. – A garota diz e o homem franze o cenho. 

 

\- Como eu poderia não estar ansioso, se tudo que eu sempre desejei foi poder ver ela de novo, tocá-la, dizer o quanto eu lamento por tudo que aconteceu, dizer que eu ainda amo, que na verdade eu  nunca parei de ama-la um segundo sequer durante esses últimos anos. – Jon explica e Arya o encara perplexa.

 

\- Nós temos muito o que conversar irmão. – Arya afirma, Jon mal chegou e a garota não estava nada satisfeita com o rumo que essa história parecia estar tomando.

 

**Ruínas da velha Valíria**

 

\- Como você disse que vai morrer mesmo? – Daenerys perguntou a ele enquanto ele levava os livros que encontraram durante a exploração de Valíria para a sua pequena canoa, eles estavam esperançosos que houvesse algum tipo de informação útil em algum deles. 

 

\- Durante uma grande tempestade. A pior tempestade que o mundo já viu, um grande raio cruzará o céu e me partirá em mil pedaços. Então como um passe de mágica, o sol irá surgir clareando toda terra.  – Ele diz de forma poética a fazendo rir. 

 

\- Essa história é ridícula, mas é melhor do que a história que você escorrega numa poça de lama e quebra o pescoço. - A platinada diz e ele sorri. 

 

\- O que?  Essa é uma das melhores, um dia você vai descobrir qual delas é a verdadeira. – Ele diz brincalhão a fazendo girar os olhos, não havia como nenhuma dessas histórias serem reais, na verdade, a platinada estava quase convencida que essa história de morte predestinada não passa de uma grande brincadeira de Lucius, na verdade ela orava para que realmente essa história fosse apenas uma brincadeira boba. 

 

\- Eles são lindos não são? – Ela diz mostrando os ovos de dragões petrificados que ela encontrou, um era negro como carvão, outro vermelho como sangue, e o último azul como o mar. 

 

\- Sim eles são, você acha que será capaz de choca-los? – Ele questiona tocando levemente o ovo negro.

\- Não, quando eu ganhei meus ovos de dragões eu senti o calor dentro deles, era como se eles me chamassem, eu não sinto nada quando toco esses, talvez eles sejam antigos demais para serem chocados, uma pena, no entanto eles ainda são uma boa visão, Duncan vai adora-los. – A platinada responde os guardando na bolsa que ela carrega de lado. 

 

\- É isso tudo pronto, já podemos ir, a não ser que você deseje ficar mais um pouco Storm – O homem propõe, porém Daenerys nega com a cabeça. 

 

\- Eu prefiro ir logo pra casa, estou ansiosa para ver o rostinho de Duncan quando ele pôr os olhos nesses ovos. – Ela diz animada. 

 

\- Vamos embora então mamãe. – Lucius provoca soltando a corda do barco, ela o ignora.

 

\- Se não fosse o seu problema eu voar, chegaríamos bem mais rápido em casa. – Ela resmunga e ele gira os olhos.

 

\- Eu não tenho culpa se eu fico enjoado toda vez que subo naquele dragão. – Lucius retruca e ela bufa levemente indignada 

 

\- Diz o homem que vive saltando de prédios. – Daenerys diz enquanto o ajuda a empurrar a canoa de volta para a água. 

 

\- São situações totalmente diferentes, agora entre no barco Vossa Graça. – Ele diz oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a subir, pouco tempo depois eles estão remando em direção a Solar. 

 

 

Próximo capítulo 

Jon vê o filho pela primeira vez 

Daenerys tem uma surpresa 

Meera e Bran tem uma conversa esclarecedora  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí Lindos o que acharam?  
> Antes de mais nada a proposta é a seguinte acho que está claro qual evento teremos no próximo capítulo então estou lançando aqui o desafio Jonerys alcançar pelo menos 10 comentários eu posto o cap do reencontro ANTES de domingo blz  
> Regras serão contabilizados os comentários por usurário   
> Se sintam a vontade para se expressar sobre o capítulo bjs até o próximo


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu fiz um bônus que é uma conversa que estaria presente apenas no próximo capítulo como vcs podem ver o capítulo está enorme....espero que gostem.   
> Eu recomendo ler a parte do bônus ouvindo essa música: You Are a Memory - Message To Bears ela tem nos apps de músicas mas tbm deixarei um link de um vídeo no YouTube - Jon e Dany com ela que me ajudou muito a escrever esse capítulo.

 

_**O ódio não é senão o próprio amor que adoeceu gravemente. - André Luiz** _

**Solar**  

— É melhor que Ghost e Tormund aguardem aqui por enquanto. – Arya diz abrindo a porta casa de Henry para que o homem possa entrar. 

— Porque? Eu quero conhecer o corvo bebê também. – Tormund reclama e Jon deixa escapar um sorriso ao ouvir o lamento do amigo. 

\- Não repita algo assim novamente, muito menos para se referir a Duncan, Daenerys seria capaz de cortar suas bolas se ouvir você chamando o filho dela de corvo bebê – Arya afirma rispidamente, o selvagem a encara confuso sem entender o que tem de errado na forma que ele falou, percebendo a confusão no rosto do ruivo, Arya toma uma respiração antes de explicar:

\- É assim que todos nessa cidade referem a Bran. 

\- Pelo visto vamos ter que arrumar outro apelido para você pequeno cor..Jon, uma vez que eu estou satisfeito com as minhas bolas exatamente onde elas estão no momento, principalmente agora que estamos vivendo nessa terra de sol onde as mulheres andam praticamente sem roupas. – O selvagem disse surrando a última parte. 

\- Tenho certeza que você vai pensar em algo. – Jon disse tocando o braço do homem. 

\- Você vai poder conhecer o filho de Jon em um outro momento Tormund, eu não quero sobrecarregar o menino. – Arya diz.

\- Tudo bem então, vamos sentar Ghost, parece que não vamos a lugar nenhum por enquanto. – O selvagem afirma chamando o lobo em direção a uma mesa onde há uma cesta de frutas. 

\- Talvez eu devesse permanecer por aqui também. – Sor Davos sugere, no entanto, a garota nega com a cabeça. 

\- Não, eu posso precisar de você caso as coisas fiquem complicadas. – Ela diz, a Stark sabe que se Daenerys e Lucius voltarem mais cedo ela com certeza vai precisar de ajuda, no momento o cavaleiro de cebolas era uma boa opção. 

\- Complicadas como? – Jon pergunta, sua irmã parece extremamente desconfortável desde o momento que ele a reencontrou, inclusive hesitando em responder algumas de suas perguntas sobre a platinada. 

\- Do tipo a Daenerys voltar mais cedo e tentar te matar, por exemplo. – Arya diz e Jon dá um sorriso debochado em resposta, ele está certo que sua irmã está exagerando sobre a situação, sim, Dany poderia estar chateada com ele, mas tentar mata-lo era uma ideia que ele não era capaz de conceber.

\- Eu não estou brincando Jon. – Arya afirma depois de notar a reação do irmão, Jon certamente não está com a cabeça no lugar, ela lembra que ele estava cogitando se declarar para Daenerys, como ele poderia querer fazer algo assim depois do que aconteceu? Isso era algo que a garota não compreendia. 

\- Pelos Deuses Arya, eu não sou nenhum idiota, eu imagino que Daenerys deve estar chateada pelo que eu fiz..- Ele começou, então foi interrompido pela mulher.

\- Chateada? Ela odeia você irmão, você a matou lembra? -Arya questiona e o homem sente seu temperamento começar a subir em sua cabeça.

\- Sim eu me lembro disso, eu também me lembro que você parecia bem disposta a fazer o mesmo na época, de certa forma, você também me influenciou irmã a fazer o que eu fiz, suas mãos podem não estar sujas com o sangue dela como as minhas estão, no entanto você também faz parte disso, e ainda assim você está aqui Arya, você divide uma casa com ela, você viu meu filho crescer, ela te deu uma segunda chance, eu não entendo porque ela não seria capaz de oferecer o mesmo a mim. – Jon desabafa. Arya não tem o direito de falar essas coisas para ele, não quando ela estava lá, gritando pra ele sobre a mulher que ele amava ser uma assassina sem piedade. 

\- É diferente ela não me amava, eu nem a conhecia direito...

\- Sim, você não a conhecia porque nenhum de vocês nortenhos estúpidos se permitiu ver o que ela era de verdade, porque vocês escolherem ignorar a mulher que veio salvar as suas bundas quando ninguém mais quis, então eu deixei que vocês me cegassem também. – Jon rugiu, então Sor Davos colocou uma mão em seu peito em uma tentativa de acalmar o homem a sua frente, Arya estava surpresa, Jon nunca havia falado com ela naquele tom antes.

\- Creio que esse não é o melhor momento para vocês dois terem essa conversa. – Sor Davos interfere e a garota concorda com a cabeça, Jon encara o assoalho do chão puxando pequenas respirações com a boca na tentativa de se acalmar.

\- Me desculpe eu não deveria ter gritado com você, eu estou feliz que você a encontrou e que são amigas agora, foi o que eu sempre sonhei. – Jon começou, mas Arya o interrompeu tocando o seu braço. 

\- Está tudo bem Jon, podemos conversar mais sobre isso depois, agora realmente temos que ir, eu prometi ao meu sobrinho que ele teria uma grande surpresa hoje. – A garota diz encarando o homem de olhos negros que abre um pequeno sorriso, então sua expressão muda de repente, Arya disse que Daenerys o odeia, então uma ideia terrível cruza a sua mente. 

\- Meu filho sabe o que eu fiz? – Ele pergunta temendo a resposta da irmã. 

\- Não, Daenerys não queria que ele crescesse com um peso desses sobre os ombros, ela disse a ele que você estava longe porque estava protegendo o povo livre da ira do rei mau que vive em Westeros, tudo que ele sabe sobre você são coisas boas, história da nossa infância, de como você sempre foi um homem honrado, um grande guerreiro. – As palavras da garota o fazem respirar aliviado, ao mesmo tempo que enchem o coração de alívio e de esperança, Arya disse que Daenerys o odiava no entanto, apesar de ter a oportunidade de colocar o filho deles contra ele, Dany escolheu não fazer, talvez ela não o odiasse tanto quanto Arya acreditava, talvez ela só estivesse magoada, tudo que ele precisava era de uma oportunidade de se explicar, então ele poderia acertar as coisas entre eles.

\- Como ele é? Com quem ele se parece? – Jon pergunta se sentindo ansioso para saber mais sobre seu filho, a prova vida do amor deles. 

\- Que tal irmos agora, então você vai ter a chance de descobrir isso por si mesmo. – Arya sugere, ele concorda com a cabeça, eles se despedem de Tormund e Ghost, a garota vira em direção ao selvagem antes de sair. 

\- Tormund fique longe da porta dos fundos, tem um tigre lá e ela não gosta de estranhos. – O ruivo arregala os olhos surpresa e então engole a seco quando olha o corredor que aponta para a porta dos fundos.

\- Você está brincando, não é? Não há um tigre realmente lá, certo? – Sor Davos pergunta quando eles começam a caminhar em direção a casa da platinada.

\- Não tem realmente um tigre lá, mas vocês não precisam se preocupar, ele vai ficar bem contanto que mantenha distância. – A jovem mulher diz tranquilamente e os dois homens trocam um olhar nervoso.

No caminho Arya conta algumas coisas sobre como eles tem vivido os últimos anos, Jon escuta tudo com atenção, até que uma dúvida esmaga seu coração. 

\- Esse Lucius, ele e Daenerys estão juntos? – Jon pergunta tocando o braço da irmã a fazendo parar de andar para encara-lo, o primeiro instinto da garota é dizer a ele que isso não deveria importar a ele, fazê-lo entender que não existe mais chance para ele e Daenerys voltarem a ser o que eram, no entanto, quando ela olha para seus olhos cinzas cheios de tormentos, ela resolve por hora acalmar seu coração.

\- Não estão. – Ela responde, então acrescenta mentalmente, embora eu não entenda o porquê.  

\- Bem chegamos, a casa é essa aqui. – Arya diz apontando para a casa de porta vermelha um pouco a frente deles.

\- Dany sempre falou sobre um lugar na infância, o único lugar que ela se sentiu segura, uma casa de porta Vermelha, fico feliz que ela tenha encontrado isso por aqui. -  Jon diz com sinceridade.

\- Eu conheço essa história, foi por causa dela que L pintou a porta de vermelho, ele queria que Daenerys sentisse que essa casa poderia ser dela também quando Duncan nasceu. – Arya explicou fazendo com que uma onda de ciúmes e inveja o atingisse, esse homem teve a chance de estar lá por Daenerys quando ela precisou, que deu um lar a ela e a seu filho, uma vida inteira que deveria ter sido dele, se não fossem as armações de Sansa, as tramas de Bran, se Jon não tivesse se deixado levar pelas palavras venenosas de Tyrion. 

\- Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa. – Jon disse e a irmã sorriu.

\- Eu não iria tão longe. – A garota diz em tom de brincadeira, então a porta da casa se abre, um homem loiro alto robusto sai de lá com um menino, o coração de Jon salta em seu peito quando ele avista seu filho pela primeira vez.

 

\- Duncan vem aqui. – Arya chamou e o garotinho se aproximou com cuidado, estudando com curiosidade os visitantes. 

\- Quem são vocês? – O garotinho perguntou quando ficou de frente para eles, Jon não tinha certeza de como agir, o que fazer, não sabia ao certo como se aproximar, era seu filho ali, o homem temia fazer algo errado, estragar tudo. 

\- Duncan, lembra que você sempre me diz o quanto gostaria de conhecer seu Kepa? – Arya perguntou se abaixando para ficar na altura do menino, o garotinho balançou a cabeça concordando.

\- Bem, esse dia finalmente chegou. – Arya disse olhando na direção de Jon, os olhos do menino se apertaram em surpresa, então ele se afastou da tia para ficar de frente a frente ao moreno.

\- Você é meu Kepa? – O garotinho perguntou cheio de expectativa, Jon então se ajoelhou na sua frente tocando o lado direito de sua cabeça carinhosamente, ele não conhecia muito bem o idioma Valiriano, entretanto entendeu perfeitamente o que Duncan estava perguntando a ele. 

\- Sim eu sou, pelos deuses você se parece tanto com a sua mãe. – Ele diz enquanto encara o filho tentando gravar a imagem perfeita em sua mente, a emoção em seu peito é indescritível.

\- Sim, mas eu tenho os seus olhos. – Duncan lembra, o menino sente que esse pode ser o dia mais feliz da sua vida, ele mal pode acreditar que seu pai está mesmo ali. 

\- Sim, com certeza você tem. – Jon diz tocando a bochecha do filho, encarando seus olhinhos que carregam o mesmo tom acinzentado que os dele, então Duncan salta em seus braços o surpreendendo, apesar do choque inicial o moreno logo desce seus braços entorno daquele pequeno corpo o apertando contra ele, a sensação de ter seu filho nos braços, sangue do seu sangue, carne da sua carne, é mais do que Jon Snow pode suportar, então ele finalmente permite que as lágrimas que ele tentou inutilmente segurar rompam através de sua face.

Arya troca um olhar com Henry, está feito, Jon enfim conheceu o filho, a garota esperava que isso fosse o suficiente para parar Daenerys, pensar na mulher fez com que a garota se sentisse mal pelo que estava fazendo, no entanto não havia outro jeito de manter Jon a salvo, Kinvara foi bem clara, também foi impossível não se emocionar vendo seu irmão e seu sobrinho finalmente juntos, ela só gostaria que isso tivesse acontecido em outras circunstâncias. 

\- Eu sempre quis conhecer você, mas a munē sempre diz você não poderia vir morar com a gente, porque você tinha que proteger o povo além da parede do rei mau, mas você está aqui agora, isso significa que você derrotou o rei mau? – O menino pergunta empolgado depois deles romperem o abraço. 

\- Não eu não lutei com ele, um amigo ficou no meu lugar para que eu pudesse vir até vocês. – Jon explica. 

\- Um dia eu vou ser um grande cavalheiro e vou derrotar ele Kepa, ele machucou a Munē. – Duncan afirma com tanta confiança que Jon fica encantado, ele pode ver muito de Daenerys nele.

\- Então você quer ser um grande cavalheiro um dia? – Jon pergunta e o garoto assente.

\- Porque nós não vamos lá para dentro, assim você pode mostrar a sua espada para o seu pai. – Henry sugere ao pequeno Targaryen, se referindo a espada de madeira que ele deu a criança quando ele completou quatro voltas da lua, o homem sabe que Daenerys e Lucius não devem demorar muito mais. 

\- Você gostaria de ver a minha espada Kepa? – O menino pergunta animado.

\- Eu adoraria. – Jon responde, então o garoto o puxa pela mão em direção a casa. 

\- E você, quem é? – Henry perguntou ao homem que chegou com o irmão de Arya.

\- Sor Davos Seaworth, sou um amigo da família. – Ele explica e Henry o encara com suspeita. 

\- Da parte boa da família, eu espero. – O loiro diz estreitando os olhos na sua direção, o homem não esperava que o irmão de Arya trouxesse mais pessoas com ele.

\- Sem dúvidas da parte boa. – O mais velho responde. 

\- Não se preocupe, ele é fiel a Jon, eu confio nele. – Arya diz tocando o braço direito do homem, o toque dela é o suficiente para afastar suas suspeitas, pelo menos por enquanto. 

\- Se você diz. – Ele responde, então se vira novamente para o homem ali presente.

\- Seja bem-vindo a Solar Sor Davos Seaworth. – O loiro diz estendendo a mão, Sor Davos devolve o gesto apertando sua mão contra a sua. 

\- Uma cidade interessante que vocês têm por aqui. – Sor Davos diz, o homem estava bastante curioso sobre a existência desta cidade construída na ilha mais distante das ruínas da antiga Valíria. 

\- Você não imagina o quanto. – Henry responde de forma enigmática, atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade do cavalheiro das cebolas.

\- Porque não nos juntamos a eles, e aproveitamos o tempo que nos resta antes da tempestade chegar. – Arya os convidou, passando entre os dois, indo em direção a entrada da casa, os homens a seguindo em silêncio, todos carregavam a mesma preocupação em seu coração, nenhum deles certo de como Daenerys Targaryen reagiria ao reencontrar o seu assassino.

 

\- Eu estou sentindo um bom pressentimento sobre aqueles livros. – Daenerys comentou com Lucius quando eles já estavam próximos de casa, eles tinham acabado de deixar os livros no templo das Sacerdotisas Vermelhas, elas seriam responsáveis por procurarem alguma informação que pudesse ser útil para eles, como por exemplo, a receita para forjar aço Valiriano, segredo esse que eles tentam desvendar anos. 

\- Eu espero que seus instintos estejam certos, mas se não, pelo menos não foi uma viagem perdida. – Lucius diz apontando para a bolsa de couro onde ela tinha guardado os ovos de dragão.

\- Sim. – Ela responde com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, que faz com que ele perca o fôlego por um instante, Lucius pensa como o dia de hoje tem sido extremamente difícil, para manter suas mãos longe dela quando a platinada está tão linda naquelas roupas de couro que ela costuma usar sempre que eles vão em uma missão de exploração a Valíria, seus cabelos parcialmente soltos, seguro por apenas algumas tranças laterais, então há também os constantes sorrisos que a antiga rainha está sempre distribuindo para ele, que quase são capazes de fazê-lo esquecer o motivo que eles não podem ficar juntos. 

\- Você ouviu isso? – Daenerys pergunta o puxando de volta a realidade, então ele escuta algumas vozes que ele não é capaz de distinguir vindo da casa deles.

\- Parece que temos visitas, vamos entrar logo, eu realmente apreciaria um banho agora, aquelas terras de Valíria são sempre tão quentes. – Lucius responde sabendo que provavelmente é Henry lá na casa deles, talvez mais alguém da vila. 

\- Eu gosto. – A platinada responde se referindo as terras escaldantes da qual os dois acabaram de retornar. 

\- Eu não esperaria nada diferente de você Storm. – Ele brinca enquanto eles entram na casa, então Daenerys congela deixando a bolsa que ela carrega no ombro cair no chão, ela pisca uma, duas, três vezes, a mulher ofega, o coração disparando em seu peito, então os dois finalmente notam sua presença, dois pares de olhos acinzentados a encaram agora, um deles é de seu filho, seu pequeno Dragão, outros pertencem a alguém que não deveria estar ali, do homem que ela amou, a última coisa que ela viu antes de morrer anos atrás, os olhos de seu assassino. 

Ela sente Lucius tropeçar em cima dela, então finalmente vê a cena que fez a mulher congelar no meio do caminho.

\- Quem é ele? – Ele pergunta estreitando os olhos na direção do homem ao lado de Duncan. 

\- Munē, Kepus, vocês estão aqui.- O menino grita animado vindo na direção deles, rapidamente Daenerys o puxa pegando o menino em seus braços o apertando contra ela, como se estivesse com medo de que alguém o tomasse dela, os dedos de Lucius escorregam para corda do arco preso em seu ombro pronto pra agir se necessário. O estranho ainda está no mesmo lugar olhando diretamente para Daenerys, é quase como se ele não acreditasse que a mulher estava ali na sua frente, com esse último pensamento as peças na cabeça de Lucius começam a se juntar, porra.

\- Você viu Munē quem está aqui? O meu Kepa, ele veio me conhecer. – O menino afirma entusiasmado, Arya e Henry surgem com seus rostos cheios de preocupação acompanhados de um homem que ele não conhece, seus olhos automaticamente encontram os olhos de Arya com uma pergunta silenciosa, o que foi que você fez. 

\- Você ouviu Munē o Kepa finalmente está aqui, ele disse que um amigo dele assumiu o seu posto então ele vai ficar com a gente agora. – O menino diz, seu som é a única voz que se pode ouvir no cômodo, ninguém fala nada, Lucius observa a expressão de choque finalmente abandonar o rosto de Daenerys, pouco a pouco se transformando em raiva, muita raiva, então finalmente alguém resolve fazer algo antes que as coisas percam totalmente o controle. 

\- Duncan, porque nós não procuramos o seu livro de desenho para mostrar para o seu Kepa enquanto ele e sua Munē conversam? – Henry sugere indo na direção de Daenerys e do garoto, que diz sim a sua proposta com a cabeça, ele tenta pega-lo dos braços da mãe que hesita por um segundo, o dando um olhar de desprezo, somente depois que a mão de L sobe para seu ombro o apertando gentilmente ela cede e o entrega ao loiro. 

\- Lá fora. – É tudo que a platinada diz antes de dar meia volta e marchar para fora da casa, seguida pelo homem ao seu lado. 

Jon vai atrás dela, quando a platinada entrou na casa e ele a viu viva, um emaranhado de emoções tomou conta de seu coração, ele precisou de toda força do mundo para não correr até ela, não toca-la, ele queria toca-la desesperadamente, garantir que a Targaryen era real, não mais um sonho, uma alucinação, mas real.

Quando ele atravessa a porta da residência, Jon a vê lá fora de costas para ele falando com o homem que chegou com ela, tendo certeza que esse é o tal Lucius a quem sua irmã se referiu. 

\- Dany. – Ele a chama então tudo acontece rápido demais, Daenerys salta em sua direção o derrubando no chão, então há uma pequena lâmina contra a sua garganta.

\- Se você me chamar assim novamente, eu juro que eu vou cortar a sua garganta. – Ela diz sua voz cheia de desprezo, um tom tão diferente daquele que ela usou na sala do trono quando o convidou para construir um novo mundo ao seu lado, olhar em seus olhos azuis praticamente queimam em sua pele, ele pode sentir o ódio emanando através deles.

Jon está surpreso demais para fazer algo, não foi bem assim que ele imaginou as coisas, o jeito que ela estava pressionando a pequena faca contra ele, a forma como Daenerys falou com ele, fazem homem perceber que aquela é uma ameaça real. 

Então a Targaryen é puxada de cima dele pelo homem que a acompanhava, sua irmã logo está lá também se posicionando na sua frente, as palavras de Arya ecoam em sua cabeça, ela odeia você irmão, sem dúvida, essas palavras parecem muito mais reais agora. 

\- Storm pare com isso. – O homem pede, segurando seus braços a impedindo de avançar novamente contra ele. 

\- Parar? Eu quero mata-lo. Você sabe quem é esse homem? Sabe o que ele me fez? – Jon escuta quando ela pergunta, o homem assente. Então vira a cabeça dando um olhar para ele, antes de voltar a encarar a platinada.

\- Eu sei, mas o seu filho está bem ali dentro agora, é isso que você quer que ele encontre quando sair dali? O corpo do pai que ele tanto sonhou em conhecer caído morto no chão? – Ele questiona, ele sabe que por mais difícil que seja precisa fazer ela ver a razão. 

\- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo, ele simplesmente não pode estar aqui. – Ela responde então Jon finalmente se levanta.

\- Infelizmente ele está, por mais difícil que seja, você tem que manter a calma agora, pensar com a cabeça, por Duncan, depois em outro momento, você resolve o que vai fazer em relação a ele. – Lucius disse segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos, Daenerys assentiu, por mais difícil que fosse manter o controle a mulher sabia que ele estava certo. 

\- Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu, ele depositou um beijo em sua testa, uma mensagem velada eu estou aqui por você. Jon observou os dois, a intimidade entre eles, Arya disse que eles não eram um casal no entanto passariam facilmente por um, quando os lábios do homem tocaram a pele dela foi inevitável sentir aquele picada em seu peito, ciúmes, e mesmo que ele soubesse que não tinha nenhum direito de se sentir daquela forma, ele simplesmente não podia se ajudar nisso. 

\- Você me traiu. – Daenerys disse se virando na direção dele, Jon estava pronto para argumentar com ela, no entanto se deu conta que a mulher não estava falando com ele, e sim com a sua irmã. 

\- Eu confiei em você Arya, aparentemente ninguém da sua família é capaz de manter a palavra, não é? O pior disso tudo é que você ainda usou o meu filho contra mim. – Daenerys acusou olhando diretamente dentro dos olhos da garota Stark, mesmo que Arya já esperasse por algo desse tipo, a garota ainda sentiu o efeito daquelas palavras.  

\- Eu não tive escolha, Kinvara me disse que Bran iria mata-lo. – A garota explica.

\- Bem, isso teria sido um grande favor. – A mulher responde com frieza, a forma que ela olha quando se refere a ele é quase uma tortura para Jon. 

\- Ele é meu irmão, eu sei o que ele fez a você, mas Sansa é uma maldita traidora, Bran não existe mais, eu não podia deixá-lo morrer quando ele é a única família que eu tenho agora, por mais doloroso que isso pudesse ser. – Arya diz a platinada. A garota simplesmente odeia isso tudo, ela não queria machucar ninguém, muito menos a mulher por quem ela cresceu para amar como uma irmã. 

\- Eu achei que éramos sua família agora. – Daenerys diz e Arya geme em frustração. 

\- Vocês são, no entanto isso não anula o fato que ele também é. - Arya responde.

 

 

\- Eu não deveria ter confiado em você, foi um erro. – Daenerys diz magoada. 

\- Ela só estava tentando me proteger. – Jon diz defendendo Arya, se não fosse por ela talvez ele nunca tivesse descoberto a verdade.

\- Não faça isso. – Daenerys disse a ele enquanto fechava os olhos e tomava uma respiração, ela estava fervendo, a platinada não estava esperando a traição de Arya, muito menos encontrar aquele homem na sua casa, pior, ao lado do seu filho. 

\- Fazer o que? Defender Arya? – Ele pergunta a fazendo bufar. 

\- Achar que pode dirigir a palavra a mim. – Daenerys cuspe as palavras, então um rugido rompe os céus.

\- Mande-o ir, ele está sentindo a sua raiva, não vamos complicar mais as coisas. – Lucius pede, então Daenerys fecha os olhos pedindo para Drogon ir. 

\- Kepa olha, esses são os meus desenhos. – Duncan disse saindo da casa com alguns papéis nas mãos. Jon vai na direção do filho pegando-os com cuidado, quando olha o primeiro fica surpreso, ele estava esperando apenas rabiscos devido a idade do menino, no entanto são realmente bons para um menino de quatro dias de seu nome.

\- Você desenha muito bem, filho. – Jon elogia.

\- Eu aprendi com o meu Kepus. – O menino diz apontando na direção de Lucius, não deveria, no entanto, o fato o incomodar.

\- Arya. – Daenerys chama o nome da garota, quando a Stark encara seus olhos azuis ela lê facilmente a mensagem atrás deles, tire ele daqui. 

\- Duncan, seu Kepa e o amigo dele precisam ir agora. – Arya diz para o menino, Daenerys precisava de tempo, já havia sido muito por um dia, depois ela mesma conversaria com a Targaryen e tentaria resolver tudo.

\- Ir para onde? Você não vai me deixar de novo, vai Kepa? – O garotinho pergunta com os olhos temerosos.

\- Eu não vou te deixar nunca mais filho. – Jon promete ao menino, com o canto do olho ele pode ver Daenerys balançar a cabeça negativamente enquanto parece estar tentando evitar olhar para eles dois juntos, sem dúvida, Jon ainda tinha muitas coisas para colocar em ordem com a platinada, mas de uma coisa ele estava certo, ele não seria capaz de deixar o seu filho nem mesmo por ela, ele já amava o garotinho de todo coração. 

\- Duncan, seu Kepa não vai embora, ele apenas vai ficar na casa do Henry por enquanto, já está tarde e nós temos que arrumar a casa ainda, guardar as coisas dele, esse tipo de coisa. – Arya explica ao menino.

\- Porque o Kepa não pode ficar com a gente? No quarto da Munē tem bastante espaço. – Sugere de forma inocente, os deuses me fodam, pensa Arya.

\- Eu não posso ficar com vocês porque eu trouxe alguns amigos, eu não posso deixá-los sozinhos na casa de Henry, mas eu prometo que sempre que possível estaremos juntos, tem tantas coisas que eu quero saber sobre você filho, que eu quero te mostrar. – Jon diz tocando o cabelo platinado do garoto, então o menino sorri amplamente, até o sorriso do filho dele é igual ao dela.

\- Eu também quero te mostrar muitas coisas papai, tia Arya disse que você tem um lobo gigante, você o trouxe com você? – O menino pergunta, seus olhos cinzas brilhando de excitação.

\- Sim, Ghost veio comigo, eu posso trazê-lo da próxima vez que eu vir te ver. – Jon segure, então ganha outro sorriso. 

\- Amanhã? – O menino pergunta, Jon encara Arya sem saber ao certo o que responder.

\- Amanhã você tem lições na casa do mestre Perse. – Daenerys responde, cada minuto com aquele homem ali era uma tortura pra ela.

\- Munē me deixar faltar só amanhã por favor, eu acabei de conhecer meu Kepa, eu quero passar um tempo com ele. – O menino diz olhando para ela com os olhinhos brilhantes e uma carinha de pobre coitado que lembrou Jon de Bran quando era criança, sempre fazia esse tipo de expressão quando queria algo, ele balançou a cabeça afastando a lembrança, aquele Bran havia desaparecido e no lugar dele havia nascido um monstro. 

\- Lições são importantes, eu não quero que você falte por minha casa. – Jon disse e o menino bufou. 

\- Não fique chateado Duncan, tenho certeza que seu pai pode vir jantar com você amanhã e até trazer o lobo dele para você conhecer. – Lucius sugere, Daenerys o olha chocada. 

\- Você pode? – O menino pergunta a Jon, ao mesmo tempo que a platinada questiona o amigo sobre o que ele está fazendo.

\- Posso, eu acho. – Jon responde sem saber ao certo o que dizer, já que também foi pego de surpresa. Já Lucius só responde Daenerys com um daqueles olhares que querem dizer, eu sei o que estou fazendo, confie em mim. 

\- Então é isso, nós realmente precisamos ir agora Duncan. – Henry pede, o homem tem certeza que nunca esteve numa situação tão tensa como essa antes, batalhas não se comparavam nada a isso em sua opinião. 

Jon se despede do filho, ele tenta dizer alguma coisa a Daenerys, mas ela o ignora novamente, quando eles estão prestes a sair a Targaryen vira em direção a Arya e diz.

\- Você deveria ir com seu irmão. – Então chama o filho para eles voltarem para dentro de casa. 

-  Eu sei que vai ser difícil ela entender, mas eu só queria manter meu irmão a salvo, mas eu garanto que eu só fiz tudo isso porque Kinvara arrumou um jeito seguro, eu nunca faria isso se não fosse, eu posso ser uma traidora, mas eu nunca colocaria Duncan ou Daenerys em perigo gratuitamente. – A garota explica para Lucius, por mais que ele também esteja chateado com a situação, ele entende. 

\- Eu sei disso, ela vai entender em algum momento, Storm só precisa de um tempo agora. – Lucius explica tentando dar algum tipo de conforto a Arya. 

\- Melhor eu ir agora, acho que ela está precisando de você nesse momento. – Arya diz antes de partir em direção da casa que ela conhece tão bem. 

 

\- Então como foi? -Tormund pergunta quando eles voltam para casa do conselheiro chefe de Solar.

\- Eu diria que bem. – Sor Davos responde e todos os outros viram a cabeça para encara-lo.

\- O quê? Ele está vivo, não está? Sinceramente eu não tinha muita certeza se ele sairia vivo do seu encontro com ela. – Sor Davos diz, Arya se permite rir por um momento.

\- Ele tem razão, eu estava certa que se ela não o matasse, mataria a mim. – Arya responde.

\- E a mim. – Henry diz deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso. 

Jon se levanta indo em direção a janela, o encontro com seu filho havia sido perfeito, no entanto, os eventos que se desdobraram depois haviam o deixado extremamente abalado, como ele faria Daenerys ouvi-lo se a sua mera presença parecia insuportável a ela? 

 

 

Lucius entrou com cuidado no quarto de Daenerys, ele a encontrou sentada sobre a madeira da Janela. 

\- Duncan? – Ela o questiona.

\- Terminando a lição. – Ele responde sabendo que ela só quer ter certeza que seu filho está bem.

\- Tudo bem. – Ela responde, então volta a olhar a paisagem enquanto gira um objeto pequeno em sua mão direita, quando chega mais perto o homem se dá conta do que se trata, a pequena adaga que eles retiram do seu corpo quando a mulher chegou morta em Solar. 

 - Dia agitado? – Ele pergunta em tom de brincadeira, tentando amenizar o clima pesado no ar. 

\- Eu ousei acreditar que nunca o veria de novo, eu ainda não consigo acreditar que Arya foi capaz de fazer algo assim. – Daenerys diz e ele é capaz de ler a mágoa em suas palavras. 

\- Storm, eu sei que é difícil pedir isso a você, mas por favor, tente perdoa-la, Arya não fez isso para te machucar ou ferir, ela fez isso para salvar seu irmão. – Lucius explica numa tentativa de intervir em favor da garota Stark, ele nunca teve uma família antes, e agora ele tinha finalmente construído uma com eles, então ele não queria ver essa família ruir por causa de um homem.

\- Para salvar homem que me traiu, me assassinou. – Ela responde ríspida.

\- Isso é o que Jon Snow representa para você, ela entende isso, você consegue entender o que ele é para ela? Ele é aquele que foi seu irmão favorito durante sua infância, aquele que aceitou como ela era, que lhe deu uma espada que ela carrega até hoje, que nunca desejou que ela fosse uma senhora ou algo do tipo só por ela ser uma menina, ela te traiu sim, mas apenas porque a vida dele estava em perigo, mas Storm, ela traiu ele por você também quando escondeu dele a existência de Duncan por tanto tempo. – Lucius argumenta, então ela desvia seu olhar do dele, é um bom ponto ela reconhece, ainda assim, não se sente preparada para perdoar a garota. 

\- Escondeu dele até agora. – A Targaryen lembra, então Lucius sorri sentando no espaço vago na beira da janela.

\- Ela só contou a ele porque Duncan era a chave para que você não matasse o irmão dela no momento em que os pés dele tocassem essa terra. – Lucius fala.

\- Garota esperta. – Daenerys afirma e o homem assente, sabendo que ela tem razão, afinal nem mesmo ele desconfiou de algo. 

\- Eu não sei o que fazer, Duncan passou a tarde falando sobre como hoje foi o dia mais feliz da sua vida. – A platinada desabafa, então ele puxa a mão dela para segurar na dele.

\- Você não tem muitas opções agora, Arya apenas usou em você uma armadilha que você mesmo criou, eu nunca fui muito fã dessa sua ideia de mentir para Duncan sobre o pai, você deixou que ele pensasse que seu pai era um grande herói. – As palavras de Lucius são como um tapa em sua cara, porque ela sabe que o homem de olhos verdes sentado em sua frente está certo.

\- Mas você pode contar a verdade a ele agora ou arrumar uma forma de suportar a presença de Jon Snow na vida dele. – Lucius sugeriu. Ela não era capaz de contar a verdade ao filho, ela sabia que Lucius também não. 

\- Ou posso mata-lo e jogar o corpo dele no mar. – Ela disse com humor o fazendo rir. 

\- Eu posso ajudar. – Ele diz depositando um beijo na palma de sua mão.

\- Mas Duncan ainda iria sofrer. – Lucius diz deixando a brincadeira de lado.

\- Eu sei. – Ela responde sabendo que não há outra alternativa, se não a que ela tem em mente.

\- Então o que você vai fazer? – Ele perguntou, então ela respirou fundo antes de responder. 

 

 

Cena bônus – colocar música para tocar

https://youtu.be/dvTOZWfKjWQ

Daenerys puxou o ar respirando fundo antes de finalmente bater na porta da casa de Henry, foi Arya que atendeu, uma expressão de surpresa cobriu o seu rosto. 

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A garota perguntou preocupada com o sobrinho. 

\- Não, acho que precisamos conversar, eu, você e seu irmão. – Daenerys decretou, um tempo depois eles estavam sentados na sala de jantar de Henry. 

Daenerys pegou o lugar na mesa mais distante dele, apesar do seu desprezo, ele se sentia tão bem apenas em vê-la ali viva.

\- Eu cheguei à conclusão que há duas saídas para essa situação, eu odeio as duas, a primeira é contar a verdade a Duncan dizer a ele o que o seu querido pai fez comigo, conosco na verdade. – Assim que as palavras deixaram a boca de Daenerys o coração de Jon entrou em completo desespero, não, ela não podia fazer isso com ele, Jon não suportaria a ideia de que seu filho, aquele menino lindo o olhasse com desprezo. 

\- E a segunda? – Arya perguntou, a garota tinha quase certeza que Daenerys não seria capaz de machucar o filho daquela forma. 

\- Tentar tolerar a presença de Jon na vida dele. – Daenerys diz olhando diretamente para ele, seus olhos carregados de sentimentos que ele não foi capaz de identificar. 

\- Você é um homem de sorte Jon Snow, eu amo o meu filho, mais do que eu odeio você, se não fosse por Duncan, eu teria te matado no momento em que eu te vi lá, mas eu prefiro sofrer com a sua presença do que machucar meu filho. – Ela diz, suas palavras são duras, no entanto, Jon se sente bem porque essa mulher na sua frente disposta a se sacrificar pelo filho é exatamente a mulher por quem ele se apaixonou anos atrás. 

\- Obrigado Dan... Daenerys. – Ele corrige recordando de sua ameaça mais cedo. 

\- No entanto, tudo se dará sobre os meus termos. – Daenerys dita e ele assente. Jon sabe que não tem nenhum direto de exigir nada agora.

\- Sua irmã pode confiar em você, mas eu não, isso significa que sempre que você estiver com Duncan eu quero alguém da minha confiança com vocês, eu não quero ele nunca sozinho com você. – Daenerys exige. Essa é sua principal condição.

\- Eu nunca faria mal a uma criança, muito menos ao nosso filho. – Ele responde, então ela abre um sorriso debochado.

\- Você o matou uma vez. – Ela afirma com a voz cheia de veneno.

\- Eu nunca teria feito aquilo se eu soubesse que você estava grávida. – Jon responde imediatamente, ele não seria capaz de machucar uma mulher grávida, muito menos do seu filho.

\- Me conte o que você teria feito então Jon Snow?  Teria esperado eu dar à luz, e o que? Você teria arrancando o meu filho dos meus braços antes  enfiar aquela adaga no meu coração? Ou você nem teria me dado a chance de segura-lo antes de fazê-lo? – Daenerys questionou, Jon achou que já tinha tido o suficiente. 

\- Arya saia por favor, eu quero falar com Daenerys sozinho. – Jon pede olhando para a irmã, a garota tem quase certeza que essa é uma das piores ideias que Jon já teve. 

\- Melhor não. – Arya responde, então Daenerys se levanta.

\- Você pode ir, eu prometo que não vou tentar mata-lo de novo. – Daenerys diz a surpreendendo, Arya hesita, ela não confia nesses dois sozinhos numa sala, da última vez que isso aconteceu um deles acabou morto. 

\- Por favor irmã. – Jon implora, esse foi o momento que ele tanto esperou, uma chance para ficar sozinho com ela, uma chance de se explicar, de pedir perdão. 

\- Tudo bem, só não façam nada que um de vocês possa se arrepender depois. – Arya avisa antes de sair.  

\- Não houve um dia em que eu não lamentei o que eu fiz a você. – Jon diz se aproximando para ficar de frente a ela, tê-lo ali tão perto dela novamente faz com que as emoções que ela enterrou por tanto tempo subam a superfície.

\- Há muitas coisas que eu lamento também, como ter me apaixonado por um homem que apesar de tudo que eu dei a ele não foi capaz de manter o único segredo que eu implorei que ele guardasse, sabe qual é a pior parte disso? É que eu não fiz aquilo por causa do maldito trono de ferro, eu fiz porque eu sabia que quando outras pessoas soubessem, elas fariam de tudo para nos colocar um contra o outro, eu não suportava a ideia de te perder. – Ela confessa, suas palavras o machucam no fundo da sua alma, sim ela, implorou para ele, foi essa a verdade que os destruiu. 

\- Perdão. - Ele começa, mas ela o corta imediatamente.

\- Perdão? Para que? Por não me amar o suficiente para estar ao meu lado no momento em que eu mais precisei de você? Por não perceber o quanto os olhares desdenhosos de sua irmã e do seu povo me machucavam? Você era a pessoa mais importante para mim Jon, mesmo depois que você me traiu, mesmo depois que me rejeitou, eu ainda queria construir um mundo novo com você ao meu lado, Bran poderia ter mexido com a minha cabeça, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu quis dizer aquilo para você. – Daenerys confessa, por tanto tempo ela acreditou neles, que ele era tudo que ela sempre quis, que estavam destinados a ser.

\- Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu faria tudo diferente, eu juro a você. – Ele diz puxando a mão dela contra a dele, sua mão está diferente agora, a pele macia se tornou um pouco mais áspera, ele percebe, então ela puxa dando alguns passos para trás, criando uma distância entre ele. 

\- Mas você não pode. – Ela responde friamente. 

O coração de Daenerys bate descompassado dentro de seu peito, esse menino bonito de cabelos encaracolados, a quem ela entregou seu coração, a quem ela deu tudo, não achou que ela merecia uma chance, ele simplesmente desistiu, a deixou sozinha, escolheu outras pessoas sobre ela, e tê-lo ali na sua frente de novo é mais do que ela consegue administrar. Quando Daenerys o viu essa manhã, ela sentiu alívio pois tudo que ela sentiu foi apenas ódio e raiva, no entanto, agora que ela deixou seus verdadeiros sentimentos saírem chega a conclusão que o motivo dela estar ainda estar ali ouvindo o que Jon tem a dizer, expondo como ele a  machucou, é porque ela quer que ele sofra, veja como ele os destruiu, isso não é apenas porque ela o odeia, e sim porque uma parte dela ainda o ama.

Aquela parte dela que guardou a adaga que ele usou para matá-la por todos esses anos, esperando inconscientemente a chance de um dia retornar o favor, seu amor por ele havia se misturado tão profundamente com o ódio em seu coração, que eles pareciam um só agora.

\- Tyrion encheu a minha cabeça com mentiras, sobre o que você havia se tornado. – Jon argumenta, tudo que ele quer é fazê-la entender o porque ele fez o que fez.

\- Essa é sua grande desculpa? Pobre menino. Tyrion te usou porque até ele percebeu que seu amor por mim era fraco, ele te usou para fazer o que ele não seria capaz, quem melhor que o herói Jon Snow para libertar o mundo da rainha louca, não é? Meia dúzias de palavras foram o suficiente para fazer com que você desistisse de mim. – Ela acusa. Jon sente seu peito apertar com aquelas palavras. 

\- Eu tinha visto você queimar uma cidade inteira Daenerys, então Tyrion estava lá falando que a minha família nunca estaria segura devido a sua sede de poder, o que você teria feito no meu lugar? – Jon praticamente grita essas palavras em seu rosto, porque ele precisa fazê-la ver a posição em que todos eles, Tyrion, Arya, Sansa, Bran, haviam o colocado.

\- Eu teria conversado com você, tentado mudar a sua mente, feito qualquer coisa que não envolvesse enfiar uma adaga em seu coração. – Ela cuspiu de volta.

\- Eu fiz isso, eu tentei mudar a sua mente, eu poderia estar confuso sobre a nossa relação, mas eu nunca parei de te amar. – Ele afirma lembrando da conversa deles na sala do trono. No primeiro momento ela olha confusa sem parecer entender direito o que ele quer dizer, então o brilho da compreensão enche seus olhos. 

\- Você realmente não sabe de nada Jon Snow, você trocou meia dúzias de palavras comigo, então você conclui que eu não tinha mais salvação, nossa como você se esforçou para mudar a minha mente, não foi? Talvez se você tivesse me dado pelo menos alguns dias poderíamos ter percebido que aquilo que aconteceu em Porto Real não fui eu, que havia sido Bran, você foi tão sujo, você não gritou comigo, ou me chamou de louca, você me disse que eu sempre seria a sua rainha e me matou, eu nunca teria sido capaz de fazer algo assim com você, nunca. – A certeza em sua voz e a dor em seus olhos é o suficiente para que as palavras faltem a Jon, homem sente que nenhuma de suas inúmeras explicações irão fazer algum sentido agora, não depois de tudo o que ele ouviu.

\- Meu amor por você não era fraco Daenerys, mas homem que eu era sim, no momento em que eu atingi você com aquela adaga eu sabia que tinha feito a coisa errada. – Ele assume, ele vê as lágrimas em seus olhos, ele se dá conta que também está chorando. 

\- Eu prometo a você que eu não serei mais esse homem, eu nunca mais vou te ferir dessa forma. – Ele diz chegando perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração dela contra a ele, todo o resto poderia ser condenado, tudo que importava agora para ele, era essa mulher e seu filho.

\- Suas palavras não significam mais nada pra mim Jon Snow, na verdade, nada disso importa mais, o que está feito não pode ser mudado, apenas não machuque o meu filho, porque eu te juro que você não vai sobreviver a isso. – Ela ameaça, então dá um passo para trás, ela precisa ficar longe dele, longe do seu cheiro, ela adorava respirar o seu perfume sempre que eles se abraçavam, as lembranças tristes são difíceis, mas com elas Daenerys se sentia capaz de lidar, agora as outras essas eram um grande problema.

\- Isso pertence a você. – Ela diz colocando a adaga que ele empurrou em seu coração em sua mão, Jon joga o objeto sobre a mesa, então puxa o lenço vermelho dela que ele guardou por todos esses anos, o estendendo na sua frente, ele quer mostrar a ela que nunca a esqueceu, que sempre guardou um pedaço dela com ele, quando reconhece o material em sua mão, Daenerys paralisa. 

_\- Eu disse para você não deixar marcas. – Ela reclama quando vê no espelho as pequenas marcas roxeadas no seu pescoço, obra de seu novo amante._

_\- Você não reclamou ontem a noite quando eu estava as fazendo. – Jon responde, enlaçando sua cintura com o braço direito e depositando beijos molhados no seu pescoço, Daenerys sente aquela chama dentro dela começar a queimar novamente, aquele fogo que apenas ele foi capaz de despertar._

_\- Eu estava distraída demais com outras coisas, agora imagine o que os lordes do Norte vão pensar amanhã quando virem sua rainha chegando com essas marcas. – Ela responde virando de frente pra ele, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço._

_\- Hum, você poderia usar algo assim. – Ele diz pegando o lenço vermelho que estava por cima da cômoda, ela o pega da sua mão e vira de frente para o espelho, o trazendo até a região do pescoço observando como ele ficaria, ela gosta do resultado._

_\- Vermelho definitivamente é a sua cor. – Ele diz, então arranca o lençol de sua mão jogando de volta ao lugar onde ele achou, a girando para deixá-la de frente para ele novamente._

_\- Agora que o nosso problema foi resolvido, porque você não me diz que coisas foram essas que estavam te distraindo tanto ontem? – Ele pergunta sussurrando sensualmente em seu ouvido._

Aquele lenço e todas as lembranças que o envolviam foram demais para ela, Daenerys sentiu que estava a um passo de desmoronar, então ela puxou ar pela boca tentando se acalmar, a platinada sabia que precisava sair, a dor no seu peito naquele momento parecia maior do que no dia que Jon cravou adaga nele.

\- Eu preciso ir agora, lembre-se do meu aviso sobre Duncan. – Daenerys disse antes de virar na direção da porta, saindo o mais rápido que suas pernas permitem, ela não iria dar o prazer a Jon Snow de vê-la desmoronar na frente dele.

\- Tudo bem? – Arya pergunta ao ver o seu estado, ela apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça. 

\- Vejo você em casa? – Daenerys ainda tem forças de perguntar, Arya errou, mas como Lucius disse ela ainda era sua família, e famílias podiam ser bastante complicadas as vezes.

\- Sim, você realmente está bem? – A garota pergunta novamente, então as lágrimas começam a ruir pelo seu rosto.

\- Eu preciso ir. – Ela diz, então apenas deixa a casa como um furacão, a garota Stark resolve ir atrás dela, no entanto, ela vê um homem lá fora esperando Daenerys na metade do caminho, Arya volta, uma vez que sabe que a mulher está em boas mãos agora.

Jon surge atrás de Arya querendo ir desesperadamente atrás da Targaryen.

\- Não, você já fez demais hoje, ela está exatamente com quem precisa agora. – Arya diz observando Lucius segurar Daenerys fortemente em seus braços quando a mulher finalmente desmorona.

Daenerys não conseguia enxergar nada devido as lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto, aquele maldito lenço havia a quebrado, ela não entendia porque aquele homem teve que voltar para sua vida logo agora, somente para despertar todas aquelas lembranças, todos aqueles sentimentos que a platinada trabalhou tão durante para enterra-los em seu coração. Ela não havia percebido a presença de Lucius até que sentiu os braços dele ao seu redor, então depois de molhar sua camisa com algumas lágrimas ela finalmente teve coragem de se afastar apenas o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos.

\- Duncan? – Sua voz sai quebrada quando ela pergunta sobre o filho.

\- Com Kinvara, ele é seguro não se preocupe. – Ele responde enquanto traça o seu polegar em sua bochecha direita limpando algumas lágrimas que escorrem por ali. 

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela pergunta inclinando a cabeça com o seu peito.

\- Eu sempre sinto quando você vai precisar de mim, então eu vim o mais rápido que puder. – Lucius responde enquanto a aperta ainda mais contra ele.

 

Próximo Capítulo 

Bran vai até a Meera 

Jon perde o controle

Daenerys procura conforto nos braços de um amigo.

Um jantar acontece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esse capítulo é muito importante pra mim então eu realmente gostaria de saber opinião de todos vocês ...caso alguém esteja lendo isso aqui  
> Mas falando serio eu quis passar um pouco da dor da Daenerys nesse capítulo, nós já vimos muito da raiva eu queria mostrar a dor dela, a Emília disse que a Dany se sentiu sozinha quando o Jon a matou ela disse no fim ela não era importante para ninguém, isso partiu meu coração pq Daenerys começou sua jornada sozinha seu irmão escolheu um exército de bárbaros sobre ela..espero ter passado isso...os sentimentos de Jon serão mais explorados tbm já que o próximo se inicia exatamente onde se acabou...   
> Alguém chorou? Duncan é Jon o que acharam?   
> A conversa de Bran é Meera ficou para o próximo tem explicações importantes é tbm achei que não se encaixa neste.


	10. IX

 

**O destino baralha as cartas, e nós jogamos.  - Schopenhauer.**

 

**Solar**  

Jon observou pela janela Daenerys partir ao lado daquele homem, ele queria tanto ter ido atrás dela, ele notou a emoção que cruzou aqueles olhos azuis, quando a mulher percebeu o que era o objeto em suas mãos,  então tudo que ele queria era explicar a ela o porquê de ter guardado aquilo por todos esses anos, no entanto, antes que ele tivesse a chance de começar a dizer algo, ela praticamente fugiu, então ele veio atrás dela, disposto a finalmente fazê-la ouvi-lo, Jon queria dizer que ela não foi a única a morrer naquele sala do trono, ele também morreu quando percebeu o que tinha acabado de fazer, falar sobre como os últimos anos foram os piores da sua vida, dizer que ele nunca parou de amá-la um segundo sequer, que finalmente entendeu que a sua ligação de sangue nunca foi um pecado, era apenas a prova de que eles tinham sido feitos um para outro, Duncan, a vida que eles criaram juntos era a prova viva disso, sim não importa os motivos que ele teve, Jon entende que falhou com a platinada, no entanto o moreno estava disposto a consertar cada um de seus erros, tudo que ele pretendia pedir era uma última chance em nome de todo amor que um dia Daenerys sentiu por ele, ou pelo menos pelo filho deles, ela ainda sentia algo por ele, debaixo de toda aquela raiva, ódio, Jon julga ter visto algumas faíscas de outro sentimento.

Esse era o momento perfeito, Daenerys estava finalmente com a guarda abaixada no entanto Arya o parou, o impediu de ir atrás dela, na verdade foi mais que isso, ver Daenerys nos braços daquele homem, sendo consolada por uma dor que ele mesmo causou foi um golpe e tanto, então ele recuou, as palavras de sua irmã ecoaram na sua mente. 

 Ela está exatamente com quem precisa agora. 

Como Jon desejava ainda ser essa pessoa para Daenerys, no entanto, anos tinham se passado e ele se tornou não mais a cura, mas a causa de sua dor, aquelas pessoas usaram o que antes Jon acreditava que tinha de melhor contra ele mesmo, seu altruísmo, seu amor por seus irmãos, Tyrion se aproveitou disso para envenena-lo contra ela, Jon como um idiota se deixou levar, a vida o devolveu Daenerys, porém a distância entre eles parecia maior ainda agora, ele se sentia um tolo por acreditar que as coisas seriam diferentes. 

\- Você percebe agora Jon, eu te trouxe pra cá para te proteger, para que você tivesse a chance de ter uma vida com seu filho, mas você tem que entender que é só isso que você vai encontrar aqui, então apenas pare agora, você e Daenerys nunca voltarão a ser o que eram. – Arya fala, ele finalmente perde o maldito controle socando a parede na sua frente com o pulso direito, deixando sair a raiva por todos aqueles que trabalharam duro em separa-los, em destrui-los, ele bateu até que o sangue escorresse por sua mão, até rachar um pedaço da parede, as juntas de seus dedos doíam como um inferno, no entanto nada se comparava a dor em seu peito.

\- Você não pode se sentir no direito de pedir isso para mim Arya, você estava lá em Porto Real, viu o que aconteceu, sabe exatamente porque eu fiz o que eu fiz, eu a amava, eu nunca parei, como você acha que eu poderia simplesmente deixar ela ir agora quando tudo que eu sempre sonhei nos últimos anos foi com uma segunda chance. – Jon diz em tom acusatório, para ele a jovem Stark estava o traindo pedindo para que ele desistisse de Daenerys uma segunda vez, Arya foi um dos motivos dele fazer o que fez, então agora invés de ajudá-lo, a garota estava se posicionando contra ele. 

\- Sim, eu estava lá e eu apoiei você, eu tinha certeza que você tinha tomado a melhor decisão para o reino, eu provavelmente teria feito eu mesma se você não tivesse feito o que fez, o problema é que eu estava vendo as coisas apenas sobre minha perspectiva, nenhum de nós poderia adivinhar que aquilo teria sido Bran, eu mesma duvidei quando eles me contaram a verdade, mas imagine agora as coisas pela perspectiva dela, você foi traído pelos seus irmãos da patrulha uma vez, pense sobre como você se sentiu? Porque é exatamente assim que ela se sente sobre você, na verdade, a coisa toda é mais profunda que isso, ela sente que você desistiu dela muito antes daquilo acontecer, então apenas agarre essa chance que ela te deu de permitir que você conviva com seu filho e deixe o resto pra lá. – Arya aconselhou tocando o seu ombro gentilmente, toda essa bagunça era uma bela porra para a garota, Daenerys estava sofrendo, Jon estava sofrendo, ela não tinha ideia de como Lucius se sentia nessa situação, e a garota não tinha ideia de como ajudar qualquer um deles, Arya se sentia mal por estar colocando Jon novamente em uma situação como essa, no entanto isso era única coisa que ela podia fazer para tentar limpar um pouco da bagunça que causou, a jovem estava certa que qualquer tentativa do homem para recuperar o amor da platinada só causaria mais sofrimento para os dois, ela se sente muito mal por ele, a garota realmente gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes, que Jon pudesse ser feliz ao lado da mulher que ama.

As palavras de Arya feriram Jon profundamente, afinal de contas Jon não foi capaz de perdoar nenhum de seus traidores, então como ele poderia esperar que Daenerys o perdoasse? A última coisa que ele desejava era causar mais dor ao amor de sua vida, mas ele seria capaz de desistir do seu perdão? De lutar por uma segunda chance? Não foi isso que ele implorou aos deuses por todos esses anos? Uma oportunidade de mudar tudo. Jon não se sentia capaz de responder suas próprias dúvidas ainda, a sua mão estava latejando como o inferno. 

\- Sua mão precisa de cuidados. – Arya começou, mas ele interrompeu.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, não foi nada, eu sou capaz de lidar com isso sozinho, eu vou descansar agora, como você mesmo disse eu já fiz de mais por hoje. – Jon diz ríspido. Um lado dele não está orgulhoso de tratar sua irmã desse jeito, no entanto todas essas emoções em seu peito, as dúvidas em sua cabeça são demais para lidar. 

\- Tudo bem, apenas se cuide, amanhã eu volto. – Arya diz. Ela está indo para casa, para seu filho e Daenerys, enquanto ele tem que ficar ali, então ele sente inveja profunda da garota, é quase como se ele fosse um garotinho de novo, observando seus irmãos se juntando a mesa ao lado de seu senhor pai, enquanto ele tinha que manter distância.

\- Tudo bem. – Jon respondeu, então Arya se inclinou o abraçando, apenas um gesto para demostrar que mesmo que eles discordassem sobre como ele deveria agir sobre Daenerys, ele sempre seria sua família, mesmo chateado, Jon aceitou o abraço já que se sentia da mesma forma. 

\- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. - Ele revela quando eles finalmente se separam.

\- O que? – Arya pergunta sem imaginar do que se trata.

\- Sansa está morta, eu a matei. – Jon diz estudando o rosto de Arya tentando ler sua reação, no entanto seu rosto é uma máscara fria.

\- É justo, depois de tudo que ela fez a você, a Daenerys, Sansa mereceu. – Arya responde simplesmente. 

\- Você não está chateada? – Jon pergunta recordando como elas estavam íntimas da última vez que eles se reuniram em Winterfell.

\- Porque eu estaria? Como Bran, Sansa não significava mais nada pra mim, ela se tornou um novo Mindinho, pai e mãe teriam vergonha do que ela se tornou, a única coisa que eu lamento é não ter tido a chance de ver aquela cadela morrer. – Arya responde com sinceridade, na infância ela e Sansa nunca foram próximas, sua irmã não passava de uma egoísta que só se preocupava com si mesma, e olha só onde seus desejos levou sua família? Para a destruição, quando ela a reencontrou achou que a ruiva havia finalmente aprendido a lição, no entanto depois ela descobriu a verdade a única coisa que ela sente com a sua morte é o sentimento de alívio, porque se Jon não tivesse feito ela certamente iria, caso um dia se reencontrassem.

\- Jon, me desculpe se parece que eu estou sendo dura com você, eu só quero o melhor para vocês dois, na verdade eu estou tão feliz de que você está aqui agora seguro. – Arya esclarece. A garota não quer que Jon ache que ela não o entende ou fique com raiva, a verdade é que ela não sabe lidar com essa situação fudida, Arya deseja que a vida fosse tão simples como uma luta, no campo de batalha sua única preocupação é matar e sobreviver. 

Jon não diz nada, apenas assente com a cabeça se sentindo cansado demais para responder algumas coisas. 

Depois quando ele está no quarto tentando enfaixar a mão após lavar o ferimento com água e sal, ele reflete sobre tudo o que aconteceu nesse dia que parece quase sem fim, ele finalmente se permite chorar ao se dar conta da mentira que ele contou a si mesmo por todo esse tempo, claro que Daenerys não o perdoaria facilmente, não a sua rainha Dragão, se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo, saberia que talvez ela nunca o perdoasse. 

A porta se abrindo o afasta de seus pensamentos sombrios, Sor Davos se aproxima dele com cuidado.

\- Achei que você apreciaria um pouco de ajuda com sua mão. – Sor Davos diz apontando para sua mão machucada, Jon assente aceitando ajuda do velho amigo.

Sor Davos puxou uma cadeira se sentando na frente de Jon, começando a enfaixar a sua mão.

\- Imagino que as coisas não saíram como você esperava. – Davos diz e Jon concorda com a cabeça.

 - Você tentou me alertar sobre isso, eu deveria ter sabido melhor. – Jon confessa encarando o velho amigo.

\- Às vezes é mais fácil acreditarmos numa mentira feliz, do que numa verdade dolorosa, você a ama, o amor faz dos apaixonados muitas vezes tolos. – Sor Davos explica, Jon Snow parece tão cansado que é como se homem na sua frente tivesse envelhecido anos. 

\- Arya me disse algumas coisas...

\- Eu ouvi. – Sor Davos confessa.

\- Certo, isso me fez pensar nos homens que me traíram. – Jon começou, porém, o homem o interrompeu.

\- Você não pode se comparar com aqueles homens, você estava salvando os selvagens de serem incluídos no exército do rei da noite, Daenerys queimou uma cidade rendida bem na nossa frente, você achou que estava libertando o reino de um tirano, mesmo que esse tirano fosse a mulher que você amava, mais uma vez você se sacrificou pelo que acreditou ser melhor para as pessoas. – Davos diz e Jon lhe dá um sorriso cansado, ao menos alguém realmente o entende nessa cidade.

\- Eu sei, eu não me arrependo de tê-los matado, a maioria daqueles homens nunca me quiseram como Lorde comandante, eles só usaram aquilo como uma desculpa, no entanto havia aquele menino Ollie, eles usaram como isca, quando eu voltei eu só conseguia pensar como aquele garoto que eu acolhi, que eu ensinei poderia ter sido capaz de ter feito algo assim comigo? Só que agora eu quase consigo entender ele sabe, não importa as minhas intenções, eu quebrei o juramento da patrulha da noite trazendo os selvagens porque era necessário, mas ele era só um garoto que viu aqueles homens matarem a sua família e depois foi envenenado contra mim pelos seus outros irmãos, eu não sei, talvez eu pudesse ter feito algo diferente, nem tudo é preto no branco Davos, e agora eu sei disso, eu tive meus motivos para fazer o que fiz com a Daenerys, mas independente disso eu a traí, como Ollie me traiu, só estou dizendo, como eu poderia esperar que ela me perdoasse se um dia eu estive num lugar não muito diferente que o dela, e não fui capaz de fazer o mesmo. – Jon desabafa sentido suas esperanças acerca da platinada diminuírem cada vez mais.

\- Ela sempre foi mais esperta que você. – Sor Davos brinca tentando quebrar o clima triste que se apoderou do quarto.

\- Sim, e eu gostaria de ter percebido antes. Muitos problemas poderiam ter sido evitados. – Jon afirma lembrando de como Daenerys previu exatamente o que Sansa faria quando soubesse a verdade sobre sua origem. 

\- E agora o que você pretende fazer? – Sor Davos pergunta quando termina o curativo em sua mão.

\- Eu não tenho certeza, Arya acha que eu apenas deveria desistir dela, as vezes eu penso que ela está certa, mas tudo que eu sempre quis foi uma chance para consertar tudo, quando eu descobri que ela estava viva eu ousei acreditar que essa era minha chance para recuperar o que eu perdi, você acha que minha irmã tem razão? Eu devo apenas deixá-la ir? – Jon pergunta desesperado por uma saída, uma resposta para todas as dúvidas em sua cabeça.

\- Eu não vou dizer o que você deve fazer Jon, essa é uma escolha sua, você é o único que vai ter que lidar com as consequências de suas escolhas dessa vez, você é um bom homem, e algumas pessoas se aproveitaram disso, apenas escute a si mesmo dessa vez, escute o que seu coração realmente quer fazer sobre tudo Isso, eu ficarei ao seu lado independentemente do que você decidir, só que se você decidir lutar por ela, por seu amor você terá que ser paciente, pois não será um caminho fácil como foi da primeira vez, agora descanse, você não precisa  tomar essa decisão agora. – Sor Davos sugere se levantando é tocando seu ombro gentilmente.

\- Tenha uma boa noite Jon. – Sor Davos deseja antes de deixar Jon sozinho com seus pensamentos. 

 

 

 

 

O loiro sorriu ao notar a garota entrar sutilmente pela sua janela. 

\- Você demorou. – Henry diz se levantando da cama e caminhando na direção dela.

\- Não fique muito animado, eu vim apenas agradecer por tudo que você fez por mim. – Arya diz encarando os olhos azuis na sua frente.

\- Você não teria me deixado em paz se eu não topasse o seu plano maluco, nós dois sabemos disso, estou feliz de que todos nós terminamos o dia vivos pelo menos. – Ele responde dando um sorriso de lado, daqueles que ela adora ver em seu rosto bonito, embora nunca admita.

\- Melhor eu ir agora. – Ela diz se preparando para sair, então ele toca seus braços.

\- Tem certeza? Você parece um pouco tensa, talvez eu possa te ajudar a relaxar um pouco. – Ele diz subindo suas mãos ásperas até seus ombros, os massageando devagar. 

\- Tentador, no entanto a última coisa que preciso é lidar com o meu irmão descobrindo sobre nós dois. – Arya diz se afastando de seu toque.

\- Nunca pensei que veria você agindo como uma senhora tão preocupada com o que seu irmão vai pensar sobre sua pureza, quer dizer, a falta total dela. – Ele provoca a fazendo acertar um golpe em seu peito. 

\- Eu não estou preocupada com o que ele vai pensar idiota, só não quero ter que lidar com qualquer reação dele agora, em Westeros as pessoas não são tão liberais como nesse continente, eu também não quero que ele ache que eu estou apaixonada por um estúpido como você. – Ela provoca de volta, então ele puxa a prendendo sobre a cama.

\- É o estúpido aqui que te faz gritar de prazer todas as noites, não se esqueça. – Ele diz mordendo o seu pescoço com força, então Arya geme o fazendo sorrir, a distração do homem é o que ela precisa para girar seus corpos, ficando por cima.

\- Não seja tão convencido, nós dois sabemos que sou eu que faço a maior parte do trabalho. – Ela diz inclinando seu corpo contra o dele, cavando suas unhas fortemente sobre seu ombro. As mãos dele subiram rapidamente até o seu cabelo puxando seu rosto para que ele pudesse alcançar seus lábios, como sempre seus beijos o fizeram perder o controle, Henry a virou novamente para debaixo dele, então ela mordeu seus lábios com força para provoca-lo. 

\- Sério? Você faz todo o trabalho, vamos ver se você vai conseguir manter essa boquinha suja em silêncio quando eu começar a fazer tudo que eu tenho planejado pra você. – Henry diz levando as mãos até os cadarços de sua calça os desamarrando, Arya sente seu corpo vibrar ao ouvir ameaça, a adrenalina correndo por seu sangue, o medo da possibilidade de alguém os ouvir só torna tudo mais excitante.

\- Desafio aceito, me dê o seu melhor. – Ela diz quando sente ele removendo suas calças para fora de seu corpo. 

 

**Solar, casa com a porta Vermelha.**  

 

Daenerys sentia como se seu coração tivesse se partido em milhares de pedaços, enquanto ela chora deitada em sua cama com os braços de Lucius ao seu redor.

\- Eu o amava tanto Lucius, tanto, mesmo depois que ele me traiu contando a irmã o segredo que eu implorei para ele não contar a ninguém, eu ainda o amei, eu ainda queria ele por perto, eu o queria desesperadamente, eu tinha acabado de perder minha melhor amiga, conselheira confidente, meu filho, meus conselheiros tramando pelas minhas costas, eu me sentia perdida e sozinha, tudo que eu queria era ele, seus braços ao meu redor,  me dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, que eu não estava sozinha, ele não era apenas o homem que eu amava, ele era minha família, uma família que eu sempre sonhei em ter, não mais o último Targaryen. – Ela confessa entre os soluços, é quase como se ela estivesse novamente naquela sala em pedra do Dragão olhando para ele, ansiando por qualquer gesto de amor que ele pudesse lhe oferecer. 

\- Mas Jon Snow deixou claro que eu era apenas sua rainha, e que dali para frente essa seria a única coisa que eu poderia ser, ele já tinha uma família e eu não fazia parte dela, e depois nem merecedora de ser sua rainha eu seria.– Ela diz se afastando dos braços do homem para tocar a cicatriz em seu peito. 

\- Porque? Depois de tudo que fiz? Tudo que eu sacrifiquei por ele? Jon não pôde ser capaz de amar? Porque ele me deixou lá sozinha para sofrer as minhas perdas? Como Viserys, ele me usou para ter o seu exército, quando eu não atendi suas expectativas ele me machucou, tentou me destruir.  – Ela diz entre lágrimas, ele a puxa novamente para seus braços, apertando o mais forte que ele consegue, é quase como se ele pudesse sentir a dor dela, nesse momento Lucius odeia Jon Snow, o homem que teve a chance de ser tudo o que ela precisou, de amá-la e ser amado de volta por ela, de ter a vida que Lucius nunca poderia ter, e ainda assim desperdiçou. 

\- Eu lamento Storm por toda dor que eles causaram a você, eu roubaria a dor em seu coração para mim se eu pudesse. – Ele diz fazendo Daenerys abrir um pequeno sorriso entre suas lágrimas, porque ela sabe que suas palavras são verdadeiras, então ela aperta seu braço com carinho.

\- Eu sei, você nunca me explicou porque me chama por esse apelido estúpido. – Daenerys diz, tentando pensar em algo que não seja Jon Snow e a forma como seus malditos olhos escuros a encaram durante toda aquela conversa. 

Lucius sorriu a empurrando cuidadosamente de seu peito, para que pudesse olhar dentro daquele mar que eram os olhos dela.

\- É por causa desses olhos, porque eu sempre sou capaz de perceber quando a tempestade se forma dentro deles. – Daenerys abre a boca levemente surpresa com a doçura de sua explicação, seu coração se aquece imediatamente com o som daquelas palavras, então a Targaryen observa esse homem que provavelmente daria um mundo para ela se fosse o seu desejo, esse cara lindo de sorriso maroto e olhos verdes brilhantes, talvez ele fosse a cura que ela precisava nesse momento, o único que talvez pudesse fazê-la finalmente esquecer a dor em seu coração, aquele que poderia transformar qualquer sentimento que ela ainda nutrisse por Jon Snow em uma lembrança distante, então ela apenas sorri, se inclina tocando seus lábios com os dela.

Ela sorriu entre o beijo quando sentiu suas mãos sobre o seu pescoço, mas então L tocou o seu queixo afastando seu rosto do seu. Lucius sente que essa é a coisa mais difícil que ele já fez em sua vida, apenas sentir os lábios dela pressionado contra os dele lhe causou uma das melhores sensações que o homem já sentiu. No entanto, quando ele estava prestes aprofundar o beijo as imagens do sonho que o atormenta todas as noites invadiram sua mente, o trazendo de volta a realidade, aquela realidade que o impedia de ser mais do que um amigo para mulher que ele amava.

\- Eu não posso. – Lucius afirma se levantando da cama, sentindo que precisa de alguns instantes longe da platinada depois do que aconteceu.

\- Porque não? Eu sei o que você sente por mim, eu não sou cega, eu posso ver que você me ama. -  Daenerys diz ficando frente a frente a Lucius.

\- Nós dois juntos, não daria certo. – Lucius diz tocando o seu rosto.

\- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Jon? – Daenerys pergunta certa que a rejeição do homem a sua frente esteja relacionada com o seu ex amante. 

\- Não tem nada a ver com ele, existem coisas que você não sabe sobre mim Daenerys, coisas que eu não posso revelar agora, acredite, eu gostaria muito disso, de que pudéssemos ficar juntos, no entanto não fomos feitos para durar, é melhor assim, eu sei que as minhas palavras não parecem fazer nenhum sentido agora, mas um dia você vai entender, eu juro. -  Ele explica, Daenerys franze a testa se afastando dele sentando na superfície macia da cama, Lucius tem razão, nada do que ele disse faz algum sentido para platinada.

A rejeição de Lucius traz de volta a lembrança da noite em pedra do Dragão onde Jon fez quase o mesmo, então ela se pergunta se o homem na sua frente vai fazer o mesmo que o moreno fez, apenas sair lhe deixando sozinha com seus fantasmas.

No entanto ele ajoelha em sua frente beijando as juntas de suas mãos.

\- Por favor não me peça pra sair, eu não quero te deixar assim, não hoje, eu não posso te dar o que você quer, mas eu ainda posso te segurar e tentar afastar os fantasmas em seu coração. - Lucius praticamente implora e Daenerys sabe que nunca poderia ficar chateada com esse homem, não quando ele agia desse jeito tão doce. 

\- Tudo bem. – Ela responde, então Daenerys sobe para cama e Lucius repete o ato puxando sua cabeça para que a platinada fique com ela sobre seu peito, tudo que Daenerys escuta antes de finalmente cair no sono é Lucius murmurando uma velha canção.

 

Solar casa do Henry

Jon a vê parada na sala do trono, ele sabe que esse é mais um de seus pesadelos, então ela se vira, sua aparência é idêntica daquele fatídico dia. 

Ela caminha até ele, então abre um sorriso. 

\- Como você se sentiu me vendo de novo depois de todos esses anos? – Ela pergunta suavemente, esse sonho parece diferente de qualquer outro que ele já teve.

\- Tirando o fato de você quase ter tentado me matar, foi incrível ver você ali na minha frente respirando, você conseguiu ficar ainda mais bonita nos últimos anos, tudo que eu quer _ia era te envolver nos meus braços e sentir você contra mim, para ter certeza de que você era realmente real Dany. – Ele confessa, Daenerys o encara parecendo satisfeita com suas palavras._

_\- Mas você não fez isso, não foi? – Ela pergunta enquanto senta sobre os degraus das ruínas da fortaleza vermelha._

_\- Não, você me odeia agora, teria sido tolo tentar algo assim. – Ele justifica enquanto senta ao seu lado._

_\- Às vezes o ódio é apenas uma mentira contada por aqueles que desejam esconder o amor que ainda sentem por aqueles que de alguma forma nos feriram. – Ela responde, então toca sua mão sobre a sua levemente._

_\- Então o que você vai fazer sobre nós agora? – Ela pergunta e Jon solta um suspiro cansado._

_\- Arya acha que eu apenas deveria te deixar ir, eu estou começando a acreditar que talvez não haja um futuro onde nós dois ficamos juntos depois do que aconteceu nessa sala. – Jon responde, então Daenerys se levanta caminhando até o meio da sala, ela vira com lágrimas nos olhos._

_\- Você está dizendo que vai desistir de mim outra vez? Desistir da nossa segunda chance? Eu achei que isso era tudo que você queria. – Ela responde com a voz cortada, vê-la chorar sempre fez com que ele se sinta mal, então ele levanta indo em sua direção, segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos._

_\- Eu só quero fazer aquilo que seja o melhor para você. – Ele explica encarando aqueles olhos azuis esverdeados que sempre foram capazes de enlouquece-lo, através de um mero olhar da mulher na sua frente._

_\- O melhor é ficarmos juntos, eu pensei que você finalmente tinha entendido isso, nós fomos feitos um para o outro Jon Snow, só que mais uma vez você está desistindo de nós sem ao menos tentar. – A platinada o acusa, se afastando do toque dele. Jon se questiona, era isso que ele estava fazendo? Desistindo deles uma outra vez? Não, ele só estava tentando fazer o que parecia ser o melhor para ela agora, no entanto só o pensamento de se manter separado dela era quase dilacerante para ele._

_\- Você só aceitou minha presença em Solar por causa do nosso filho, eu estava louco quando acreditei que as coisas se resolveriam facilmente entre nós. – Jon admite com um suspiro cansado, lembrando de todas as palavras duras que a platinada dirigiu a ele durante sua conversa na casa de Henry._

_\- Só porque não seja fácil não significa que é impossível meu amor. Eu estou apenas muito ferida e machucada por tudo que aconteceu, você precisa ser paciente comigo, lutar por mim como eu lutei por você, só assim nós poderemos ser uma família com nossos filhos. – A última sentença de Daenerys o surpreende._

_\- Sim, filhos, todos aqueles que teremos se ficarmos juntos, o dragão tem três cabeças meu amor. – Ela responde e o coração de Jon dispara, imaginando outro garotinho como Duncan ou uma menina como a mãe dela, não foi essa vida que Bran roubou dele? Quando o fez acreditar que Daenerys queimou aquelas pessoas? Se isso não tivesse ocorrido a vida deles teria sido tão diferente._

_Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo corpo da platinada caindo no chão, a adaga presa em seu peito._

_\- Me prometa que não vai desistir de mim novamente? – Ela implora quando ele se ajoelha ao seu lado, apertando o sangramento numa tentativa de salva-la._

_\- Por favor. – Ela pede novamente enquanto o sangue se espalha pelo chão da fortaleza vermelha._

_\- Eu prometo, eu não vou desistir de você, de nós, não importa o que aconteça dessa vez. – Jon diz tocando o rosto dela carinhosamente._

_\- Lembre-se, você é um dragão Aegon Targaryen, um dragão não desiste, ele luta e toma o que é seu por direito, com fogo e sangue – São as últimas palavras da mulher em seus braços, então Jon acorda suado em sua cama em Solar, quando se senta e pensa sobre o sonho que acabou de ter, o homem finalmente toma sua decisão, ele não está desistindo de Daenerys Targaryen dessa vez._

 

**Solar templo das Sacerdotisas Vermelhas**

\- Você acha que funcionou? – Uma das irmãs de Kinvara pergunta a ela enquanto observa Aegon Targaryen nas chamas. 

\- Acho que demos boas motivações para que ele tente reconquistar a Targaryen. – A mulher responde certa de que a determinação nos olhos de Jon Snow quando ele despertou é exatamente o que elas precisam no momento.

\- Espero que isso tenha sido o suficiente, Daenerys não vai facilitar para ele. – A terceira sacerdotisa na sala diz.

\- Nós vamos interferir de novo se necessário, não é irmã? – A mulher que se dirigiu mais cedo a Sacerdotisa chefe afirma com determinação.

\- Sim, o senhor da Luz trouxe Jon Snow para essa terra com um propósito, nós temos que garantir que ele o cumpra, para isso ele deve reconquistar a confiança de Azor ahai, sangue Valiriano  é a  chave para quebrar o selo da porta que esconde a arma que está há muito tempo perdida, isso só será possível se eles confiarem um no outro novamente. – Kinvara decreta olhando para chamas.

 

**Porto Real**

Meera estava sentada na mesa perto da janela do quarto onde ela havia sido trancafiada desde sua tentativa de assassinar o rei, seu braço direito fora quebrado por um dos guardas do corvo, hoje lhe enviou servas com roupas limpas para arruma-la, a garota recusou, no entanto as servas voltaram acompanhadas de guardas insistindo que era uma ordem do rei, então aqui estava ela aguardando vossa graça para um jantar.

Tentar matar o corvo com vidro de Dragão foi uma jogada arriscada, mas ela realmente acreditava que poderia funcionar, uma vez que vidro de Dragão era uma arma poderosa, fora utilizada na criação do rei da noite, também era o único material além de aço Valeriano capaz de matar aquelas criaturas do exército dos mortos, no entanto nada aconteceu, Meera não se arrepende da tentativa, mesmo com ameaça de uma iminente execução a garota faria de novo.

Tem algo estranho com Bran, primeiro ela realmente achou que havia sido por causa do corvo, no entanto desde que seu pai lhe deu a notícia que Bran o quebrado havia se tornado rei, outras suspeitas começaram a rondar sua mente. 

Meera é tirada de seus pensamentos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo, ela vira o pescoço para encarar Bran adentrando o quarto em sua cadeira de rodas, com um de seus guardas o levando para um lugar na mesa ao seu lado. 

\- Boa noite Lady Meera, vejo que sua aparência está bem melhor agora que trocamos aqueles couros que você chamava de roupa por tecidos de verdade. – O rei diz fazendo o guarda responsável por seu braço quebrado rir.

\- Qual é o seu jogo Bran? Essas roupas, esse jantar, o que isso significa? – A garota pergunta sem paciência para jogar qualquer tipo de jogo com o rei do Sete Reinos. 

\- Vocês podem se retirar, eu desejo conversar com Lady Meera sozinho. – Bran ordena aos guardas.  

\- Meu rei, não sei se é apropriado que Vossa graça fique sozinha com esta mulher depois dos últimos acontecimentos. – Sor Stone diz olhando pra Meera com desprezo, a garota devolveu o olhar sem se intimidar pelo porte físico do homem.

\- Eu ficarei bem Sor Stone, creio que Lady Meera já aprendeu que eu não sou alguém que possa ser facilmente ferido, agora saia por favor. – O rei pediu novamente, então aguardou os homens saírem antes de se dirigir a ela novamente.

\- Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de ainda estar viva? O porquê de eu ter impedido que Sor Stone quebrasse o seu pescoço ali mesmo na sala do Trono. – Bran diz e Meera se inclina, colocando o braço na tipoia em cima da mesa antes de responder.

\- Essas foram algumas das perguntas que atravessaram a minha mente nos últimos dias. – Ela responde simplesmente.

\- E quais seriam as outras? – Bran questiona a olhando friamente.

\- O que você é agora? Você não é apenas o corvo, eu me recordo como o corvo era, como ele agia, até mesmo a sua energia está diferente, quando o rei da noite te tocou algo aconteceu, não foi? – Ela questiona, então o corvo lhe dá um pequeno sorriso.

\- Você sempre foi mais esperta que a maioria Meera Reed, mas respondendo o seu questionamento sobre o que eu sou, eu diria que gosto de pensar que sou um deus, uma vez que nunca na história dos homens ouve alguém como eu. Você está certa, quando o rei da noite me tocou, ele matou o antigo corvo e tudo mudou. – Ele responde, Meera permanece em silêncio esperando que o rei dê continuidade a sua explicação. 

\- Com o surgimento dos primeiros homens nessas terras, os deuses antigos resolveram criar uma criatura que fosse capaz de vigia-los a todo momento, a cada passo, e que tivesse poderes para interferir a sua vontade, então eles escolheram um homem e o transformaram numa criatura que eles nomearam de corvo de três olhos, os deuses queriam garantir a completa fidelidade desta criatura, garantir que ela somente interferisse de acordo com suas ordens, jamais com suas próprias vontades, então eles retiram dele qualquer sentimento humano, mesmo quando os deuses antigos foram enfraquecidos por R'hllor após o assassinato da princesa vermelha, os Corvos permaneceram gerações por gerações cumprindo o papel que lhe fora dado, quando as criaturas da floresta cometeram o erro de criar uma criatura com o desejo de destruir qualquer vida na terra, o Corvo tentou ajudar, uma vez que se o rei da noite atingisse seu objetivo, não haveria humanidade, então ele não poderia cumprir o seu papel, já o rei da noite desejava destruir o corvo por ele ser a memória dos homens, mas naquele dia quando ele tocou Bran Stark algo aconteceu, uma pequena parte dele entrou dentro de mim e mudou tudo, depois o Corvo morreu e todos os seus poderes foram transferidos pra mim, então as minhas emoções humanas quase todas foram enfraquecidas, algumas desapareceram por completo, menos uma, aquela que veio com a parte do rei da noite que se fundiu a mim, essa cresce cada vez mais, o desejo, a sede, a vontade de dominar cada criatura que vive nesta terra, diferente do rei da noite eu não desejo um exército de mortos, eu prefiro os vivos. Na noite em que ele morreu, nossa ligação apenas me fez mais poderoso, a magia neste corpo é poderosa demais para que uma simples arma de vidro de dragão pudesse me destruir. – Bran revela. Apesar de ela saber que algo havia acontecido naquele dia que o rei da noite o tocou, ouvir toda aquela história da boca dele ainda a surpreende o suficiente para roubar sua fala. 

\- Eu sei, inacreditável não é, mas essa terra se mostrou uma terra de coisas impossíveis, por exemplo, Bran Stark foi apenas uma sombra por todos esses anos dentro de mim, no entanto quando Sor Stone estava prestes a quebrar o seu pescoço eu senti uma leve picada de dor, como um pequeno mosquito, então eu sabia que era ele, só por isso eu a poupei naquele momento. – O corvo confessa a Lady Meera, o coração desta dispara com a revelação, a garota acreditou que o Bran Stark que ela conheceu havia desaparecido para sempre, mas essa revelação muda tudo, então a jovem se levanta tocando o rosto dele com a mão esquerda.

\- Bran você precisa lutar, por favor lute contra ele, eu sei que você é capaz, eu estou aqui, eu acredito em você. – Lady Meera implora fazendo o corvo rir enquanto afasta sua mão de seu rosto. 

\- Não seja tola garota, ele não é forte o suficiente para isso, na verdade Bran Stark é como uma mancha no solado de uma casa que não importa o quanto esfreguem, essa mancha ainda permanece lá, no entanto eu sou a casa, ele não é nada comparado a mim. – O corvo diz e Meera luta contra o nó que cresce em sua garganta ao compreender o significado dessas palavras, não havia nenhuma forma de salvar Bran agora, como ela, o garoto era um prisioneiro do ser na sua frente.

\- Então o que acontece agora, você vai mandar me matar? – Meera pergunta já conformada com o seu destino, desde o começo do seu plano a garota já havia aceitado que como seu pai não retornaria ao Norte com vida.

\- Na verdade eu gosto da ideia de ter você por perto, talvez seja alguma coisa relacionada a ligação que Bran e você desenvolveram durante sua jornada além da muralha, então vou lhe dar a oportunidade de se tornar minha serva fiel, então me diga o que você pensa sobre isso? – O corvo pergunta. A primeira reação da garota é cuspir em seu rosto.

\- Eu prefiro morrer do que servir um monstro como você. – Ela responde rispidamente. O rei sorri, novamente limpando o rosto com um lenço.

\- Eu imaginei que sua reação poderia ser algo assim, obviamente você já estava conformada com a ideia de perder a sua vida desde o momento que deixou o Norte com a intenção de me matar, no entanto Meera, você vai aceitar os meus termos e vai permanecer pacificamente em Porto Real. – Bran começou, mas foi imediatamente interrompido pela morena.

\- Porque eu faria isso? Você não ouviu que acabei de dizer que prefiro a morte. – Ela diz com convicção.

\- Porque se você tentar fugir, tentar algo contra a sua própria vida, eu lhe garanto que matarei cada homem, mulher ou criança de Atalaia da Água Cinzenta. – A ameaça do Rei é o suficiente para fazer com que ela caia sentada de volta em sua cadeira, o olhar no rosto do corvo é tão sádico que Meera sabe que não se trata de um blefe, a mulher pensa em todas aquelas pessoas, no povo que sua família jurou proteger, ela não teria outra escolha a não ser fazer o que ele pede. 

\- O que você ganha com isso? Me manter aqui com você? – Ela questiona. 

\- Digamos que vai ser interessante ver alguém com sua coragem se dobrar a mim, aos meus desejos, e fazer o que resta de Bran Stark assistir parece divertido para mim. – Ele responde movendo as linhas finas de seus lábios em um sorriso que faz a garota desejar furar o seu rosto com o garfo sobre a mesa.

\- Eu farei o que você deseja, mas eu juro a você que eu vou passar cada dia da minha existência tentando descobrir uma forma de te destruir. – A ameaça de Meera é firme, faz o Corvo pensar como a mulher na sua frente é valente e tola. 

\- Acredite, isso será uma total perda de tempo, mas vai ser no mínimo interessante vê-la tentar. – O rei afirma encarando seus olhos castanhos.

 

Próximo capítulo 

Um jantar em Solar acontece 

Arya recebe notícias sobre um velho amigo

Davos questiona L sobre Melisandre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então o que acharam? Me deixem saber   
> Qualquer dúvida sobre o Bran ou que ele é podem pergunta nos comentários.  
> Alguém interessado em traduzir a fic para inglês?


End file.
